Fame Isn't That Good
by TheWrittenStoryOfUs
Summary: There was a huge fight at school long after the actual lessons. Lindy has a black eye, Jasmine and Logan both have a bleeding nose, and Garrett lies on the floor full with mud along with Delia. The principal and their parents and want to know what happened. What happened with the group? Collab from: StylishFashionista and StoryToBeToldAsOne! Jarrett, love triangle Delia/Logan/OC!:D
1. What Happened?

**Hay guys! :D**

**StylishFashionista and StoryToBeToldAsOne here! :D**

**We talked about it for a while and now finally started to write a collab together :)**

**It's Jarrett and maybe other pairings in later chapters :)**

**The summary was also there and we just needed to start and now we finally did :D**

**We hope you guys enjoy our collab! :)**

**The first chapter is the endscene and not that long, but the other chapters will be a lot longer :)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: We didn't do It! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

******There was a huge fight at school long after the actual lessons. Lindy has a black eye, Jasmine and Logan both have a bleeding nose, and Garrett lies on the floor full with mud along with Delia. The principal comes and wants to know what happened along with their parents who also show up. What happened with the group?**

* * *

**At school**

**Lindy's POV:**

''I can't believe that this really happened!'' I cried in disbelief at my actual best friends.

I was sitting on the floor, and Jasmine had just punched me hard in the eye.

My eye was throbbing and I was beyond mad at her.

I couldn't believe what this girl did to all of us the past weeks.

Logan had a bleeding nose, as well as Jasmine, and Garrett was lying on the floor and a lot of mud was around him. Delia was laying not too far away from him.

I was still sitting at the floor and looked in disbelief up at Jasmine.

Jasmine looked mad back and then told me, ''I can't believe that you were acting like this and did that to me!''

I now stood up, totally furious.

I walked up the last steps to her and pointed at her.

She was making me just so- I didn't even have any words for that.

Furious wasn't good enough.

''I just wanted to bring you back to the ground, but it seems like that was already impossible since you were way too high up!'' I cried at her.

Jasmine looked at me in disbelief and I clenched my fists.

Garrett whined on the floor and exclaimed, ''I'm covered in mud! This is anything but good!''

Jasmine and I shot him a look and he went quiet.

''Shut up, Garrett!'' We both shouted at him.

Garrett closed his mouth and Jasmine and I stared at each other madly again.

''Why couldn't you just for once accept what I was doing in that direction instead of making everything worse?'' Jasmine asked me, furious.

I rolled my eyes at that and crossed my arms.

''I made it worse? Who was the one who didn't get anything and just made it worse and worse?'' I replied.

Jasmine this time rolled her eyes and wanted to say something as Delia went in between us.

She had stood up and walked in between us.

''Stop it you two! You're only making all of this more than worse!'' She told us.

Jasmine and I crossed both of our arms.

''Nice black eye, by the way.'' Jasmine said to me.

I glared at her for that and touched my eye.

It was still throbbing because of her.

''Well, that happens when you guys have a cat fight.'' Logan now also brought out while holding his bleeding nose.

I chuckled and then told Jasmine, ''Well, at least my whole face isn't red because of all of the blood.''

Okay, a black eye was worse, but I was really mad about her and just wanted to annoy her right now.

Jasmine glared at me for that and wanted to take a step forward, but Delia stopped her.

''No fighting anymore. You guys already have a black eye and a bleeding nose, and this is already bad enough. You guys did enough for sure.'' She stated.

Jasmine shot her a look, but didn't walk up more to me, sadly.

I wouldn't mind having another so called 'cat fight'.

''You guys are just impossible. I knew that this was a bad idea from the beginning!'' Garrett exclaimed.

We both glared at him and he took another step back.

''Garrett is right! This is just stupid, and we could already be at home if you guys just wouldn't be so stubborn!'' Logan added.

I looked at him in disbelief.

Jasmine sniffled a laugh and then told him, ''Wow. Something like this coming from Logan? That's new.''

Logan crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes at her.

''Well, something normal coming from you also doesn't happen very often anymore.'' I said to her.

Jasmine opened her mouth and closed it again, not saying anything to that.

''See? You don't even know what to reply because you know that I was right the whole time.'' I added while laughing.

I was so right and she knew it. That was why she was glaring, right?

Garrett scoffed, sounding completely fed up.

"You know what?" he said. "I'm getting out of here. I really need to wash off all of this mud. You guys can keep arguing and having your little cat fight, but I'm going home now."

He took a few steps toward the door to leave, but then someone cried, "Oh no you're not."

We all looked in the direction of where the voice came from to see Mr. Peterson, the principal, glaring at us. _Oh crap._

"Why does Lindy have a black eye, Logan and Jasmine have a bloody nose, and Garrett and Delia are covered in mud?" He huffed.

"Why are you even here?!" Delia exclaimed, voicing my thoughts. "School ended a long time ago!"

"And I work here." He rebutted, and we all rolled our eyes at that.

Well, I tried to, but it still hurt because of that black eye that JASMINE CAUSED.

Ugh I was so mad at her.

"So?" Logan scoffed.

"So when someone called me complaining about noise coming from MY SCHOOL, I just had to see what was going on." He answered.

We all groaned at that, mad that somebody would actually call him to complain about some screams.

"Well?" He motioned for us to start talking. "I want an answer."

We all stayed silent for a while, but Jasmine, the devil, was the first to speak.

"It's kind of a long story," She admitted sheepishly.

"Well then start telling." He spat. "Because I have all day."

Delia pointed to the door and said awkwardly, "Actually, since my grandmother's visiting me today, I really got to go, so-"

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed, interrupting her. There was no way in heck that I was allowing her to get out of this since she was part of it as well."If all of us are in trouble, you're staying here as well. You are NOT getting out of this."

"I'm calling your parents," Mr. Peterson told us. "You guys are going to explain to us how this happened, okay?"

We all grudgingly agreed.

Mr. Peterson then led us all to his office.

Once we entered, I immediately ran to one of the armchairs.

Jasmine tried to push me out, but I didn't allow her.

"I have a black eye!" I told her. "I should be the one sitting here!"

She scoffed and said, "I beg to differ."

I sighed and said angrily, "Your blood will get over his armchair. Do you really want that, Jasmine?"

Jasmine huffed and sat down in one of his wooden chairs.

I smirked victoriously. I was ALWAYS right, no matter what.

We then watched in complete silence as Mr. Peterson called each and every one of our parents.

We then waited for them to come. After 10 minutes, all of our parents stormed into the room.

"Logan!" my mom and dad cried. "Is this the reason why there's blood all over the floor?"

They motioned to his bloody nose, and he sighed and shrugged.

"I guess," he said.

I looked at them in disbelief. _They cared about Logan but not me?!_ "What about me?!"

They looked over to me with concern.

"Do you need ice, Lindy?" my mom asked.

"That would be awesome right now!" I exclaimed angrily.

Mr. Peterson passed me some ice and gave Jasmine, Logan, Delia, and Garrett a rag each.

He then turned to our parents and asked, "Do you guys want an explanation for all of this?"

"Yes, please," they all said in unison.

"Well, then who wants to start?" he asked.

"I will!" I exclaimed hastily. "I just need to point out how my side of the story is correct and Jasmine's isn't."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Like you're the good girl here."

"I am," I said to her, smirking. Then, I took a deep breath and started telling the story. "About a month ago..."

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter with the endscene of us! :D**

**Like we said, the next chapters will be longer :)  
**

**We hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	2. Where's Jasmine?

**Hay guys! **

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**We're also putting in an OC that is portrayed by Dove Cameron and her name is Scarlett :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 1**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_He then turned to our parents and asked, "Do you guys want an explanation for all of this?"_

_"Yes, please," they all said in unison._

_"Well, then who wants to start?" he asked._

_"I will!" I exclaimed hastily. "I just need to point out how my side of the story is correct and Jasmine's isn't."_

_Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Like you're the good girl here."_

_"I am," I said to her, smirking. Then, I took a deep breath and started telling the story. "About a month ago..."_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV_**

_I was walking to my locker with Logan. _

_We had just arrived to school fifteen minutes early, thanks to me, of course. _

_I had to get Logan up since he was being lazy as usual and didn't want to get up. _

_At least I was wearing a decent outfit. _

_It was a light pink ruffled top with white jeans, white ballerinas, a rose bag, a necklace, some makeup, and my hair was falling down my shoulders in waves. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_Sometimes Logan annoyed me so much, like this morning for example, but I couldn't do anything about it._

_ I just didn't understand how I got all of the good genes and he got all of the bad ones._

_ Sometimes it didn't make sense how we were even related._

_I opened my locker and took everything out of my backpack. _

_Logan did the same, and then we heard, "Hey you guys!"_

_We turned around to see Garrett and Delia standing there._

_Delia was wearing a blue and orange flower printed dress with grey ballet shoes, a white bag, her glasses, a watch, really light makeup and her hair was falling down her back in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_I smiled at them and said, "Hey you guys. How are you doing?"_

_"Good," Garrett responded. __Then, he started looking around. "Have you guys seen Jasmine anywhere?"_

_We all shook our heads. _

_Logan said, "No, I haven't seen her anywhere. But, then again, Lindy and I have only been here for a couple of minutes, so that's not too long to catch her."_

_"Where is she?" Garrett asked. "She's usually here by now."_

_We all nodded in agreement. _

_Jasmine usually came around the same time as Garrett and Delia did; why wasn't she here yet?_

_"Maybe she's just running late," I said, trying to sound convincing even though I wasn't very convinced myself. "I mean, she could've overslept or something."_

_Delia scoffed. "Jasmine oversleeping? That's as unlikely as you forgetting to turn in your homework."_

_I tilted my head to ponder, but then nodded in agreement. _

_I NEVER forgot to turn in my homework. Not even once._

_"She could be stuck in traffic or something," Logan suggested. _

_We all looked at him as if he was crazy._

_"She walks to school!" Garrett exclaimed._

_Logan slouched, his mouth forming an o. "Oh."_

_"Attention everyone, Mr. Logan Watson wins the Unobservant Award!" Delia exclaimed, mocking a award show host._

_"And the Lazy Award," I added._

_Delia tilted my head to ponder, but then nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, definitely," she said._

_"Hey!" Logan exclaimed, obviously offended. "I am NOT that unobservant and lazy!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Delia raised an eyebrow._

_ Logan nodded eagerly._

_Seeing that, Delia asked, "What's my birthday?"_

_Logan's face went blank, obviously not knowing when her birthday was. "Uh..." _

_We all rolled our eyes in response. _

_It wasn't hard to forget Delia's birthday. __Same with Jasmine's and Garrett's. _

_My twin brother was just unbelievable._

_"See?" Delia said in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. "Of course you would forget my birthday."_

_"Hey, won't you tell me what it is?" Logan asked Delia._

_Delia scoffed at him and said, "Of course not! You're going to forget it anyway."_

_"See?" I motioned to my twin. "This is why I don't trust him with... anything, for that matter."_

_Logan just slumped in defeat, crossing his arms and pouting. _

_He didn't respond to us. There was no point anyways. _

_He knew that we were right. At least, that was what I thought._

_"You guys!" Garrett called to us. "Can we just stay on the subject? Where is Jasmine?"_

_"Maybe she's at home sick?" Logan guessed, raising her shoulders. "I don't know."_

_"Me neither," I chimed in. "I'm starting to get a bit worried. Jasmine's usually here by now."_

_And I really was starting to get worried. _

_Where was my best friend? Was she sick or something? _

_I shook my head internally at that. _

_If she was sick, she would of already texted me about it._

_ I had no clue where she was, and it really was worrying me._

_"You guys, relax," Delia said. "She's probably just flirting with a cute guy or something like that."_

_We tilted our heads about that. __It made sense._

_"Maybe," said Garrett. "But I'm not so sure."_

_"Come on, Garrett. You know it's true," Delia said bluntly. "And besides, she always makes it by the first bell anyways. There's no way she would miss that."_

_We all nodded. We felt reassured by that at the moment._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"You guys were worried about me?" Jasmine asked in a whisper, still holding her rag up to her bloody nose.

Even though it was a long time ago, it still felt weird that we actually cared for her at some point.

But that was all in the past.

"Yeah, because that was a month ago," Lindy informed Jasmine, scoffing. "That was when we were actually still friends."

Jasmine rolled her eyes at that, and Lindy shot a glare at Jasmine.

However, besides the bloody nose I had that didn't seem to stop bleeding, one thing was still on my mind.

"Was I really that unobservant?" I asked them. "And lazy?"

"Yes," everyone in the room said in unison.

I felt horrible at that answer. I wasn't that bad, was I?

"Am I still that unobservant and lazy?" I asked them, hoping for a better answer.

"Pretty much," they all answered in unison.

I had to hold in an eyeroll. There was no possible way I was that bad.

"Who's going to keep telling the story?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"I will!" Jasmine exclaimed.

We all turned to her, and she sighed.

"Okay, so I actually wasn't late or anything like that. I think I'll just start off at lunch and then you'll see. Well, at lunch..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_At lunch_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''Thanks to you and your mom for taking me to school again, Scarlett. It was really nice.'' I told my new friend that I met two days ago._

_ Scarlett chuckled at that and waved with her hand._

_ ''No problem at all, Jaz. It was like a coincidence to meet you and I'm happy that I did. We're like the same person.'' She replied. _

_There she was kinda totally right with._

_We met at Saturday at the roller skate park. _

_The others didn't want to go with me, but I always wanted to try it out and she immediately drove up to me._

_ We got along pretty well and she was a great friend. _

_She was as boys obsessed as me and has the same sense of fashion, which you could also see at our outfits today. _

_I was wearing a sea green front chiffon tank top with a white skirt, sea green wedges, a white bag, some eyeliner and foundation, and my hair was falling down on my shoulders in soft curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_She was wearing a pink front chiffon tank top with a white skirt, the same wedges as me but in pink and a wooden part at the bottom, a white bag, some eyeliner, mascara, and foundation, and her curly hair was in a ponytail at the side. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_''Yes, we really are, and the roller skating was so much fun. We totally have to do that again some time.'' I said to her._

_ Scarlett nodded at that and we went to the queue for the food tray._

_ ''I can't believe that we haven't met before. I mean, we have the same taste on boys and fashion and we both love roller skating since yesterday. Besides, we're in the same school.'' Scarlett stated._

_I chuckled at that and nodded in response. _

_''Well, sometimes it takes some time to find another really good friend. Even though I have some awesome friends to say at least and we're spending most of the time together. That's probably why we barely saw each other.'' I replied. _

_Scarlett nodded at that and grinned._

_ ''Well, can I meet your friends sometimes?'' She asked me._

_I suddenly stopped at that and didn't reply. _

_What was I supposed to say to that?_

_ ''Uhm- I don't know.'' I said. _

_My friends were a lot different than me and I didn't know if she would really like them. _

_S__carlett chuckled and then asked, ''Why not?''_

_ Good question. Why shouldn't she meet them?_

_ Find a good answer, Jasmine! You couldn't screw this up!_

_''Uhm- We kinda have a problem in our group with new people. Well, not me, but most of the group does, and I don't know if they'll really like it.'' I quickly replied._

_ Wow. That was the best answer I could give? _

_Well, even though it wasn't really a lie. _

_If I thought about the whole thing with Tom... _

_That was some big disaster._

_ Never ever again for me, even though he was really cute; but he was so boring._

_Scarlett looked even more confused at that and I added, ''Bad experiences.'' _

_At that she raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. _

_''Well, okay. Let's go and eat with my friends today then. I'm sure that they won't have anything against you. They'll love you.'' She told me. _

_My eyes went wide at that._

_ ''Scarlett, I didn't mean it like-'' I started, but she cut me off._

_She chuckled and replied, ''I know how you meant it and I'm not mad. You can't do anything for what your friends do and now let's go and get our food and then sit down.'' _

_I slowly nodded at that, but kinda felt bad. _

_I looked to my usual table, where Lindy, Logan, Garrett and Delia were talking. _

_Were they worried about me? Probably not. _

_Sitting somewhere else at lunch doesn't mean the end of the friendship._

_Scarlett and I got our food and then I got led from her to the table where her friends sat._

_ ''Here we are.'' She stated and pointed at the table. _

_My eyes went wide as I saw that Seth Wall and a few seniors and other really cool kids were sitting at the table._

_ ''You are friends with seniors and those guys?!'' I whisper-yelled to her in shock._

_ Scarlett chuckled at that and shrugged._

_''Yes, and I am surprised that they weren't yours before, too. You are totally cool and you so have to sit with us. Besides, the one with the dark brown hair is my brother.'' She whispered back. _

_I looked at the boy she pointed at. Cute senior alarm! _

_Then she told the table, ''Hey guys! This is Jasmine!'' _

_All of them looked up, but not even Seth Wall seemed to recognize me. _

_''Nice to meet you!'' Scarlett's brother replied. _

_I nodded at them and slowly sat down. _

_Scarlett chuckled and practically dragged me into a chair. _

_''Wait a second. I know you from somewhere.'' Seth Wall suddenly said._

_ My eyes went wide. Did he remember the party where Lindy ditched him? _

_''You do?'' I asked, worried._

_ I really loved Lindy, but she DITCHED a senior!_

_Well, it was for her brother, but still!_

_''No, guess I was wrong, but you look good.'' Seth replied._

_ I blushed deeply at that and the others chuckled._

_ I chuckled nervously along with them, not really knowing what to say. _

_Scarlett grinned and then told me, ''You'll probably love it with us.'' _

_I slowly nodded at that. The guys were really great. _

_Even though the question about my group was still in my head. _

_Well, but one lunch with those guys wouldn't hurt, right?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV**

Lindy looked enraged, yelling, "Well, it turned out to be-"

"Stop talking for one second, will you?!" Delia exclaimed, covering Lindy's mouth. "I don't want you to spoil the entire story!"

I looked at her in disbelief and said, "Delia, it's going to take forever to tell this story. I don't think it matters if there are a few spoilers here and there."

Like, seriously, I was pretty sure we would be at school for the entire night to try to explain this to our parents and Mr. Peterson.

I was just hoping that they didn't punish us too much.

But that would probably happen, at least for me; my parents were shaking their heads in disapproval while Lindy and Jasmine were telling the story.

Delia scoffed and held up her hand to me, shunning me. "Honestly, Garrett, if we tell the story, we might as well tell it right."

I held up my hand to my chest, feigning offense. "Delia!"

"She is right," Mr. Peterson defended her, and I crossed my muddy arms at that.

"Can I keep telling the story?" Logan raised his head meekly.

Everyone nodded and looked at him.

He started with, "Okay, so when we were at lunch..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV_**

_I set down my tray at our group's usual table._

_ I was the first one there. _

_Usually that didn't happen, but since I just had History with my teacher who was really the devil, I really wanted to get out. _

_She was so torturous. Why did they even hire her as a teacher?_

_ And even more importantly, why was I still being forced to go to school?_

_Lindy, Delia, and Garrett came up to the table and sat down as well. _

_They all had the same class together, so they usually walked together to lunch. It really sucked that I was in a class all alone._

_"Hey Logan," Lindy smiled at me._

_"Fancy seeing you here," Delia added._

_I waved to them. _

_Garrett then asked, "Hey, have you guys seen Jasmine?"_

_I shook my head. I had no morning classes with her. "No. Why?"_

_"Weren't you wondering that this morning too?" Delia asked him._

_He nodded. "Yes. But still! We haven't seen one of our best friends yet, and we have no clue where she is."_

_Lindy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree. I'm worried about Jasmine. I haven't seen her anywhere."_

_I looked at them in disbelief. They were really THAT worried about her? _

_She was probably okay, and they were just fretting over nothing._

_However, my eyes widened when I watched Jasmine being led by a blonde to a table with all of the populars. _

_Okay, what was going on?_

_"You guys," I said, pointing to Jasmine. They turned around and saw her._

_ Lindy whipped around in rage._

_''What is she doing at that table? She has to sit with us and not with those guys!'' Lindy exclaimed madly. _

_I rolled my eyes at that. _

_I was also confused that she wasn't sitting with us, but Lindy was kinda being a bit furious right now._

_ ''Calm down, Lindy.'' Delia stated._

_ I slowly nodded at that, but still looked at the table. _

_I wasn't mad like Lindy, but I also wanted to know what was happening._

_''Why didn't she take us with her when she is at the popular table?'' I suddenly asked. _

_If she was sitting with the popular ones, she could've at least taken her with me._

_ I also wanted to sit there! That was not fair!_

_ ''Why is she even sitting there? She should sit with us! We're her friends!'' Garrett now also said madly._

_ I looked at him confused again. What was wrong with that boy today?_

_''Why is it even bothering you so much?'' I now asked Lindy and Garrett. _

_Well, but mostly Garrett, to be honest. _

_Delia nodded at that and added, ''Yeah. Jasmine won't leave us. You guys should calm down.'' _

_This time I nodded at that. Jasmine wouldn't ditch us forever, right?_

_ I meant, sure, those guys were the most popular guys in the whole school, but still..._

_''She's sitting with the popular ones and didn't even greet us today! __Today in Math she didn't talk to me! That is not cool! We're her best friends!'' Lindy replied, mad. _

_Okay, that really wasn't Jasmine._

_ ''Wait a second. Since when do you try to talk someone during the lesson?'' I asked her._

_ Lindy glared at me, but Garrett and Delia also looked shocked at that._

_''That's not the point. I was concerned about my best friend and wanted to know what's wrong, but she was sitting a row behind me with that girl that is also sitting at that table.'' Lindy replied and pointed to the named girl. _

_I looked at the blonde girl. She was pretty._

_ ''Am I the only one who thinks that she looks pretty much like Jasmine only blonde?'' Delia now asked._

_ I got a closer look at her and then nodded._

_''Jasmine is prettier.'' Garrett stated._

_ We all looked at him and he looked angrily back._

_ ''What? It's true.'' He said. _

_We others looked at each other, but then shrugged it off. _

_''Why is she with that blonde girl and not with us and who is that girl?'' Lindy asked in disbelief. _

_Delia and I shrugged while Garrett crossed his arms as well. _

_''She can't just sit with someone else.'' He added._

_Lindy nodded at that and Delia and I both rolled our eyes._

_ ''You guys are totally overreacting over this.'' Delia told them and I nodded._

_ Delia was completely right. Lindy and Garrett just wanted to say something as the school bell rang. _

_I quickly stood up._

_ ''I never was so relieved that lunch is over.'' I said, and Delia nodded and stood up as well._

_ ''We'll just talk to her later. I'm sure you guys making a big deal out of nothing.'' Delia added. _

_With that we both walked out of the cafeteria._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Will the group clear that up or will it already end differently?**

**See that all in the next chapter! :D**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review with your opinion about it! :)**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	3. No Need To Worry?

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Sorry if the updates don't always come that regularly, but we both also have other stories that we have to write :D**

**Even though we try to update regularly :)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 2**_

_**Flashback **_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''She can't just sit with someone else.'' He added._

_Lindy nodded at that and Delia and I both rolled our eyes._

_''You guys are totally overreacting over this.'' Delia told them and I nodded._

_Delia was completely right. Lindy and Garrett just wanted to say something as the school bell rang._

_I quickly stood up._

_''I never was so relieved that lunch is over.'' I said, and Delia nodded and stood up as well._

_''We'll just talk to her later. I'm sure you guys making a big deal out of nothing.'' Delia added._

_With that we both walked out of the cafeteria._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Thanks that at least two of us understood that this was no big deal.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

Lindy and Garrett both rolled their eyes at me and I glared at them.

''Yes, it wasn't a big deal then, but-'' Lindy started, but Delia shushed her.

''Stop spoiling, Lindy. That story makes no fun with spoilers.'' She said to her.

We all rolled our eyes at that, but Mr. Peterson looked a bit confused.

He just wanted to ask something as the door to the office went open.

''Hey, sorry that I'm late. I got a SMS from a certain Lindy who said that the pri- Am I interrupting anything?'' Scarlett asked.

My eyes went wide and I looked at Lindy angrily.

''You told Scarlett to come?!'' I questioned her in disbelief.

Lindy shrugged at that and nodded.

''She should be in this conversation, too.'' Lindy replied.

Scarlett looked confused to me and then to the others.

''What are you guys talking about?'' She asked.

I sighed at that.

''The thing that went on the last month.'' I simply replied.

Scarlett's mouth went open and she just let an ''Oh'' out.

I nodded and then Mr. Thompson mentioned her to sit down.

''Sit down, and someone should tell the story on.'' Mr. Thompson said.

''I can do that!'' Garrett told us. ''Well, after school ...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_''What were Jasmine doing at the table with the seniors and why didn't she even talk one word to us today?'' I asked Lindy for the millionth time. _

_We were at her locker, talking about the weird actions of Jasmine. _

_This was really creeping me out._

_ I wanted to know what was wrong with Jasmine and I couldn't. _

_This was just not cool. I wanted to know more_

_Lindy sighed and closed her locker at that._

_ ''I have no idea, but it's creeping me out as much as it is for you. I don't want Jasmine to be like this. She should sit with us and not with some seniors and a girl that looks exactly like her!'' She exclaimed. Then, she added, "Well, clothes-wise, because Jasmine's a brunette while she's a blonde."_

_I nodded at that and groaned inside. _

_Jasmine would never let us fall, right? _

_Not for some seniors and some girl that pretty much seemed like her, right?_

_''Well, and we are still saying that you guys are totally overreacting.'' Delia now stated, coming up with Logan. _

_Those guys were also a lot together lately, which was kinda weird. _

_Logan nodded and added, ''Yeah. I mean, I also don't get why she was at the senior table without us, but you guys shouldn't worry about it too much. I bet that Jasmine wouldn't ditch us. We're awesome.''_

_At that we others rolled our eyes. That was so typical Logan._

_ ''Well, but the seniors might be a bit more awesome then us.'' Lindy now stated._

_ I nodded and looked at Logan and Delia worriedly._

_ Logan crossed his arms and Delia shrugged. _

_''Well, why don't you just ask Jasmine who is walking past us right now why she wasn't at lunch with us and so on?'' She suggested. _

_Lindy and I turned around to where she pointed._

_''Jaz!'' Lindy cried._

_ Jasmine stopped and turned around to us, confused._

_ Wow. She looked once again so beautiful. _

_We all walked up to her and she gave us a slight smile._

_ ''Oh, hey guys. What's up?'' She replied._

_ Lindy and I both looked at her in disbelief._

_ ''What's up? That's what we have to ask you!'' Lindy now said mad to her._

_ Oh yes. We had to ask that. How could Jasmine just ditch us?_

_''What do you guys mean with that?'' Jasmine asked, confused. _

_I looked at her with complete shock._

_ ''What we mean with that?'' I replied. ''You didn't say one single word to us today and you didn't even sit with us at lunch! That's what we're talking about!'' _

_I sounded a bit mad and Jasmine jumped a bit back._

_ I now was a bit sorry, but I was still mad. _

_How could she do that to us? To me? I couldn't stand what she did!_

_''Well, Lindy and Garrett are a bit overreacting, but yeah. We saw you sitting with the seniors instead of us and we want to know why.'' Delia added. _

_I shot her a look and she just shrugged._

_ Jasmine looked a bit shocked at us, but then shook her head._

_ ''You guys really thought that I would ditch you?'' She suddenly asked, chuckling. _

_We others looked confused at each other._

_Then we others nodded and Jasmine shook her head, smiling._

_ ''Guys, I would never ditch you. You're my best friends. I just met a new girl not too long ago and she asked me to sit at lunch with her. Nothing more. You guys are still my best friends and I didn't forget you. I'm sorry for not doing anything so far with you guys today, but I would never ditch you.'' She added._

_Delia rolled her eyes and then stated, ''See? I told you guys you made a big deal out of nothing.'' _

_Lindy and I didn't know what to say to that._

_ Jasmine didn't want to ditch us. _

_I sighed at that with relief and then asked, ''You really mean it?'' _

_Jasmine gave me one of her adorable smiles and nodded._

_ ''Yes. You guys are my best friends like I said. I'd never ditch you.'' She replied._

_ I believed her in that moment. _

_Lindy then grinned and asked, ''So you're in for Rumble Juice today?'' _

_Jasmine chuckled and then told us, ''Of course!''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

"Did she go?" Nora asked us, seeming to be into the story.

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you just wait?! I don't want any spoilers!"

I didn't understand why every single person wanted to spoil the story.

That's just insane!

Jasmine seemed dumbfounded.

"Garrett, did you call me beautiful?"

Garrett blushed and stuttered out, "I just wanted to tell the story the way I saw it."

"And my smiles adorable," She added cautiously. "See?! You do-"

"NO SPOILERS!" I exclaimed.

They had to stop talking about what happened later in the story!

It wasn't time to tell that part yet!

"Why do you care so much?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"You know, for a girl who wasn't worried at all for Jasmine, it's kind of weird that you're so worried over some small spoilers," Logan added.

I scoffed at that, crossing my still muddy arms. "You don't understand."

"Anyways, who's going to keep telling the story?" Mr. Peterson asked.

Jasmine sighed.

"Well, I guess it's most fitting if I keep telling the story," She said.

We all turned to her, and she started, "Well, at Rumble Juice..."

"So you did go!" Nora exclaimed, and we all glared at her.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV_**

_"You threw a shoe at the window?" I asked while chuckling._

_Logan nodded. "The teacher was so mad. I'm shocked that I didn't get detention."_

_We were at Rumble Juice, sitting at the place we normally sat at. _

_Everyone was talking so animatedly, and I was shocked that I missed them the entire day._

_"How did you not get detention?" Delia asked._

_"I don't know, maybe it's just my good looks and my charm," he said cockily, flipping his dirty blonde hair._

_Lindy scoffed. "You wish, because you have practically none of those."_

_We all laughed at that. I really missed being with my friends. _

_It felt like forever since we had a conversation like this, even though we hung out at Rumble Juice like this the day before. _

_Maybe meeting Scarlett and her gang made me feel that way._

_"I'm going to get another smoothie," Lindy said, holding up her empty cup. _

_Delia and Logan nodded and joined her. _

_I looked at Garrett._

_"You're not going to get another one?" I asked him. He shook his head and shrugged._

_"Probably not. I'm not craving any smoothies today," he said to me._

_"Why?" I asked him._

_He shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm not feeling it, I guess."_

_I nodded at that, and we both opened our mouths to say something. _

_However, I froze right in my spot once I see a familiar blonde walk in through the door._

_Scarlett. What was she doing here?_

_She walked in with Seth Wall, her brother, and a bunch of other cool kids. _

_My eyes widened. I ducked down, hoping that none of them saw me here._

_"Jaz?" Garrett asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"_

_I quickly looked up to nod._

_ "Yep! I'm fine!" I then ducked down again. _

_I really didn't want any of them to see me here._

_"Are you sure?" he asked me._

_"I'm fine! Seriously!" I exclaimed into my skirt, trying to sound as optimistic as possible. _

_I really hoped he didn't realize that they were there yet. _

_I snuck a look at them. They weren't in line with Lindy, Delia, and Logan yet. _

_I sighed quietly in relief. Thank God._

_"Jaz, look up," Garrett said. _

_I did, but grabbed a pillow to hide my face from them._

_"Jaz, you don't need a pillow," Logan chuckled. _

_He took my pillow and threw it somewhere, to my dismay. _

_What was that for?!_

_"Um, my cheek hurts," I fibbed, snatching another pillow and placing it on my cheek, hiding myself from Scarlett and the others, "and I really want something comfortable on it."_

_Lindy's eyes widened with concern. "Do you need ice or anything?"_

_I shook my head hastily. __"No, that's not necessary. It just happens from time to time."_

_"Are you sure?" Logan asked. "Do you need to see a doctor or something?"_

_I shook my head. _

_I loved that they were caring so much, but I just needed to make sure that the gang didn't see the populars here._

_ "No, seriously, I'm okay," I tried to reassure them. "There's nothing to worry about."  
_

_They all nodded unsurely, and I look at the door to see Scarlett and her friends leaving. _

_I sighed in relief, hoping it wasn't audible enough for them to hear. _

_Thank God. I threw the pillow away, to which my friends looked at me in confusion._

_"It doesn't hurt anymore," I say unsurely, hoping that they believed me._

_They nodded, luckily believing me, and we fell into a heated debate over the meaning of ukuleles._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Of course we cared about you, Jaz. You're our best friend and we wanted to know what was wrong actually.'' I told her.

Sarcasm indeed, to say at least.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at me and Scarlett looked confused.

''I really don't get the whole thing at all.'' She stated.

I rolled my eyes at her and Jasmine sighed.

''The thing with the others is kinda complicated,'' She replied to her.

I stifled a laugh at that.

''Kinda complicated. Sure. Says the right one.'' Logan said.

Jasmine shot him a look, but we others nodded in agreement at that.

Jasmine made the whole thing complicated.

''Well, who was the one who came up with stupid plans?'' Jasmine now asked and shot me a look.

I shot her one back and Delia sighed.

''Could you stop with plans? This is not the part of the story!'' She exclaimed.

We all looked at her confused.

''I still don't get why you hid.'' Scarlett now said.

Wow. Was this girl really so clueless right now?

''Well, you also just came in.'' Garrett now replied friendly.

At that not only Jasmine looked at him in disbelief.

''Yeah, but she lived through half of the story, too.'' Logan now told him and crossed his arms.

We others nodded.

''How about someone just tells the story on?'' Dad suddenly threw in.

We all looked at each other and then Garrett sighed.

''I can tell on.'' He replied. ''Well, as we left Rumble Juice...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Logan, come on! You had enough smoothies and we have to go home!'' Lindy told Logan._

_ Logan groaned, but finally went out of the door._

_ ''Fine, but I really wanted to have that new flavor.'' He replied. _

_Lindy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips._

_ ''We really have to go. Mom and Dad told us to be home for dinner.'' She said to him. _

_Logan sighed but nodded._

_Jasmine, Delia, and I both chuckled at that. _

_Logan then told us, ''We'll see you guys tomorrow.'' _

_W__e others nodded and they walked away. _

_Delia turned around to Jasmine and me and then added, ''I have to go, too. Have to feed my goat and help my grandma.'' _

_With that she waved at us and walked away. _

_Jasmine and I looked at each other. _

_I chuckled and said to her, ''Let's go home. It really is kinda late.''_

_Jasmine nodded and we started walking. __We were living pretty close to each other._

_ ''So... Nice day today, huh?'' Jasmine asked me. _

_I chuckled and nodded at that. _

_Well, but then I looked down. _

_After a minute I looked at her and gave her a slight smile._

_ ''Yeah, as you came along it was even better.'' I replied._

_ Jasmine looked confused at me, but then blushed a bit. _

_''It sure wasn't that bad.'' She stated._

_I shrugged at that. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't that bad. But it became better with you, Jaz."_

_She blushed harder at that, looking down slightly. "Are you sure about that?"_

_I nodded instantly at that._

_ "Positive. I was really worried, Jasmine. When I saw you with that blonde girl and all of the populars, I was scared, you know? Scared that you were going to ditch us for them. I wouldn't exactly blame you, you know. They're populars, and we're just us. Unpopular people, unattractive compared to them... You have so many reasons for why you can just leave us."_

_Jasmine looked down at that. _

_Immediately, I started to feel guilty. Did I say anything wrong? _

_Did I say too much? Did I make her feel uncomfortable?_

_I looked at her. After a few seconds (and a long silence), she looked up. _

_She sighed. "I'm sorry to have made you think that."_

_I shrugged it off, pretending to be nonchalant. "It's all in the past."_

_"I'm serious," she choked out. "I made all of you guys feel like that. I feel so horrible right now."_

_I grabbed her shoulder softly and turned her to face me. _

_She finally looked up to meet my gaze, her caramel brown eyes shimmering with guilt. _

_I tell her, "Jaz, don't be so hard on yourself. The fact is that you came back. Okay?"_

_She nodded slightly. "Okay."_

_"Don't worry, Jasmine," I said. "Don't feel bad, okay? Everything's okay. There's no need to worry."_

_She nodded once more. "Okay."_

_We then walked in a silence. I couldn't deem it as awkward or comfortable - __it was just a silence. _

_Jasmine pointed up, and I followed her arm to see where she was pointing. _

_There was a cloud shaped like a ukelele. I laughed._

_"How ironic is that?" I chuckled._

_Jasmine chuckled as well. "Very."_

_ She then turned to me and smirked. "Garrett, I still think it's just a small version of a guitar."_

_I scoffed jokingly and said, "No way! It's definitely its own instrument. It doesn't sound anything like a guitar!"_

_"Of course it doesn't, because it's a miniature guitar," she said. "Of course it's going to be more high-pitched."_

_"I disagree completely," I laughed._

_ Jasmine and I laughed together, and before we knew it, we were in front of her house. _

_We both said goodbye to each other, but then Jasmine threw me into a hug. I hugged her back._

_"Thank you," she muttered to me. _

_She then let go and went into her house._

_I smiled, walking back to my house._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**That's the chappie!**

**We hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**If you did, please make sure to leave a review!**

**Thank you so much for reading and we hope to update soon.**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	4. Excuse After Excuse

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Sorry if the updates don't always come that regularly, but we both also have other stories that we have to write, e****ven though we try to update regularly :)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Today there won't be any outfit sets since Gabrie's polyvore is fooling around :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 3**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_She then turned to me and smirked. "Garrett, I still think it's just a small version of a guitar."_

_I scoffed jokingly and said, "No way! It's definitely its own instrument. It doesn't sound anything like a guitar!"_

_"Of course it doesn't, because it's a miniature guitar," she said. "Of course it's going to be more high-pitched."_

_"I disagree completely," I laughed._

_Jasmine and I laughed together, and before we knew it, we were in front of her house._

_We both said goodbye to each other, but then Jasmine threw me into a hug. I hugged her back._

_"Thank you," she muttered to me._

_She then let go and went into her house._

_I smiled, walking back to my house._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

"Did you truly feel guilty?" I narrowed my eyes at Jasmine.

Honestly, I couldn't quite believe her after everything that happened.

"Yes! I did!" Jasmine exclaimed, flailing her arms. "Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!"

I rolled my eyes at that. There was no way that she was actually feeling sorry about that.

I just know that for a fact.

"Ugh! Can you guys stop arguing?!" Garrett shouted. "It's giving me a headache."

We all rolled our eyes at that. He was so much louder than us!

"Says you," Delia scoffed. Garrett crossed his arms at that, and I internally nodded in agreement with Delia.

"Who's going to keep telling the story?" Mr. Peterson said, exasperated.

We all looked at each other, waiting for someone to volunteer.

"I guess I will then, since no one else is willing," Scarlett shrugged.

We all turned to her, and she started, "Okay, so I was at my locker..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Scarlett's POV_**

_I was at my locker reapplying my lip gloss._

_ Ben, Seth, and the others left to get something from the soda machine, and I just stayed at my locker to prep myself for the day. _

_My lip gloss was pink and slightly shimmery, which I absolutely loved! _

_It was my favorite lip gloss out of all of mine, and I had tons._

_Speaking of lip gloss, where was Jasmine?_

_ I hadn't seen her since lunch yesterday, and I really wanted to talk to her again. _

_It was so cool how we were so alike._

_ We had the same sense of fashion, shared a boy obsession, and we even used the same brand of lip gloss!_

_ How cool was that? I really couldn't believe that we hadn't met before three days ago. __She was so cool!_

_After my lip gloss, I then reapplied my mascara and my eyeliner. _

_Then I started to comb through my blonde locks. _

_H__owever, while I was, I suddenly dropped my brush on the floor. _

_I internally curse my tendency to drop stuff (you should really see my cracked iPhone screen that I dropped at least once a day) as I bent down to grab it, but then someone picked it up for me._

_"Drop something?" the person handed me back my comb._

_"Thanks," I smiled, but then actually looked at the person and saw that it was Jasmine. _

_Her face washed with an emotion that I didn't recognize, and then she turned on her heels to leave. _

_But, of course, I couldn't let that happen, so I grabbed ahold of her wrist and stopped her from leaving._

_ "Jasmine, where were you yesterday?" I asked her. _

_I really wanted to know, and this would be the perfect opportunity._

_"I was with my other friends," she told me._

_I nodded. "Oh. That makes sense."_

_She nodded and then tried to leave once more. _

_However, I was still holding onto her wrist, so that failed. _

_She almost fell on her heels, and she just turned back to me, wearing a sheepish smile on her face._

_"We should definitely go to the roller skate park together sometime soon. My brother really wants to try out some new moves, and of course we'll just tag along!__" I smiled at her. "Plus we can go roller-skate shopping afterwards. Sure they're not the style right now, but we can totally find something that's tots cute."_

_Jasmine's eyes lit up with excitement._

_ "Yes! Your brother is super good. I would love to learn how to roller skate from him. I still suck."_

_I laughed and teased her by saying, "You just want to learn from him because he's hot!"_

_She laughed as well before pointing out, "You can't be thinking about him that way! He's your brother!"_

_I laughed even more at that. "That's true, but I know when guys are good looking. He's good looking, but he's my brother! Like, ew!" _

_We both laughed at that, and I added, "But, hey, I could teach you some more."_

_She nodded and said, "That's perfect; at least you're better than I am."_

_I flipped my wavy blonde hair and said, "Hey, roller skating runs in the family."_

_We both laughed at that as Jasmine nodded, but then I watched as another blonde walked towards us. _

_She had pin-straight hair, and while my hair was a bit dark for blonde hair, hers was light and the epitome of blonde hair._

_"Hey there," She said to us, smiling._

_ I wondered why she was talking to us in the first place, but then I noticed her sending Jasmine a wavering look, and I realized that they knew each other._

_ Was this one of Jasmine's friends that Jasmine didn't want me to meet?_

_"Hi," I smiled at her and held my hand out for her to shake it. "I'm Scarlett. What's your name?"_

_"Don't worry about her," Jasmine said to me. "She's not important." _

_I caught the other blonde girl giving Jasmine a stare which I couldn't exactly interpret, and I found myself getting confused. _

_Was this girl really one of Jasmine's friends or not? _

_If she wasn't, then why was she talking to us? _

_And if she was, then why did Jasmine say she was not important? _

_No. Jasmine would never do that to a friend. _

_The blonde must not be that important after all._

_"Jasmine," the blonde girl started, and I couldn't tell whether she was angry or not, "someone needs you."_

_Jasmine nodded, albeit hesitantly._

_ "Okay then." She then turned to me and said, "Sorry about that, Scarlett."_

_I shrugged it off and said, "It's fine. Go ahead."_

_Jasmine then smiled at me as she walked off with the blonde girl._

_ I then started to brush my hair yet again._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''I still can't believe that you did that!'' Lindy cried at Jasmine.

Jasmine almost jumped back and looked down.

''I would've also never expected something like this from my daughter.'' Jasmine's mom added, and Jasmine looked down.

She really did something unbelievable, and I could understand my twin very well.

''If I would've known that you were one of Jasmine's best friends, I would've said something.'' Scarlett stated.

Lindy just glared at her and crossed her arms.

Jasmine groaned and exclaimed, ''What was I supposed to do in that moment?!''

We all looked at her in disbelief.

''How about just telling the truth?!'' Garrett now suggested, mad.

I nodded at that, as well as everybody else.

''This really wasn't nice from you, Jasmine.'' Mr. Peterson added.

Jasmine now also looked in disbelief at him.

''Is everyone against me now?'' She asked, mad.

I shook my head and then replied, ''No. We're just against people who don't care about their best friends!''

Delia nodded and added, ''Yeah, and against people who can't count one and one together even though it is obvious that people are friends.''

She looked straight at Scarlett and Scarlett sighed, looking down on her hands.

''Okay, how about we stop with complaining about everyone and you guys just tell the story on?'' Mom suggested quickly.

Lindy smirked and then replied, ''Oh, I can do that. Well, later that day at school and after the thing that happened between Jasmine, Scarlett, and I...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Lindy's POV:**_

_I was at lunch at my locker, getting some things out. _

_I couldn't believe that Jasmine really did that earlier to me. _

_She just told Scarlett that I wasn't important. __That she didn't have to know me!_

_ Since when was I not her best friend anymore?! _

_We were best friends for so long and now she just did something like this to me! _

_That was unbelievable from her!_

_I groaned inside and tried to not slam my locker shut out of anger._

_ I really thought that Jasmine just wanted to hang out a bit with her yesterday, but I didn't think that it would go that far. _

_Something like this never happened in our group, and this was not okay from Jasmine. _

_She knew that as well as me and was still doing it. She-_

_ ''Hey Lindy!'' Jasmine suddenly greeted me from behind cheerfully. _

_She was just standing in front of me, smiling wide and probably thinking that nothing bad happened._

_ Was she really doing that right now or was I dreaming? _

_She just came here after what she did._

_ ''What do you want?'' I asked her, mad._

_Jasmine looked at me with total confusion. _

_''Why are you so mad? Is something wrong?'' She questioned me, confused._

_ Was she seriously just asking me that?! After what happened earlier? _

_She really had to be kidding right now or I was really in the wrong movie._

_''Of course something is wrong!'' I exclaimed. ''You told Scarlett that I, your best friend for years, am not important!'' _

_I almost cried that and Jasmine almost jumped back, but I really couldn't care less right now. __I was mad._

_ ''Oh.'' Jasmine just got out, which made me even more mad._

_ ''Do you have any idea how I feel right now?!'' I asked her in disbelief._

_Jasmine looked guilty at me now._

_ ''I'm sorry, okay?!'' She stated._

_ As if that would make anything better for me right now._

_ ''Well, a sorry can't buy me a new best friend!'' I exclaimed._

_ I didn't care about how loud I was right now. _

_I was mad, and everybody was able to see it and it was good for me like that._

_ ''Lindy, I am sorry, okay?'' Jasmine said again._

_ I crossed my arms and replied, ''Even if you say it 100 more times again, it won't make anything better.''_

_Jasmine nodded at that and looked down. _

_''I know, and I do feel really horrible.'' She told me. _

_I hated when she played out that card. _

_Jasmine was a great actress, and you never knew if she really meant it or not._

_ ''How am I supposed to believe you?'' I asked her and crossed my arms. _

_I wouldn't just forgive her like that after all. I was still mad._

_''I know that I made a mistake and that I should've told Scarlett about our friendship, but...'' Jasmine started, but didn't continue._

_ I looked confused at her and waited. ''But what?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine sighed and shook her head._

_ ''Okay, there is no excuse for what I did. I don't know what to say and I feel horrible.'' She told me. _

_Now she looked up to me with complete honesty and I didn't know what to say. _

_Should I believe her or still be mad? _

_Jasmine was my best friend since like forever and I didn't want to loose her, but- I didn't know._

_ ''I have to think about it.'' I now stated._

_ Jasmine looked at me in disbelief at that and I crossed my arms again. _

_I wouldn't give up that easily._

_''Maybe if you introduce Scarlett to me for real this time.'' I added. _

_Jasmine looked at me, __even more shocked_.

_ ''What are you talking about?!'' She asked me._

_ I rolled my eyes at that. _

_''You heard me. I want to get to know your new friend. If you are really sorry, you won't mind making us to know each other this time.'' I told her._

_ I so got her with that and I knew it._

_''You're kidding, right?'' Jasmine asked me. _

_I shook my head at that._

_ Why was she even so mad about this if she was sorry? She shouldn't be at all._

_ Jasmine groaned, threw her hands up and then cried, ''You are so impossible, Lindy Watson!'' _

_With that, she stormed away, and I shook my head at her, sighing. _

_Would Jasmine do what I told her or would she still just be mad? _

_Well, I was mad as well, and she needed a better excuse if she didn't want to introduce me to Scarlett._

___**Flashback**_** end**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

"Yeah, she definitely needed a better excuse," Mr. Peterson said.

Everyone nodded in agreement at that.

I looked at them all in disbelief and exclaimed, "What was I supposed to do?! Remember the last time we tried to let someone into the group?!"

I really couldn't believe them.

Why couldn't they understand my point of view? I wasn't a bad person!

Bob laughed and said, "Oh, yeah, I remember that. That was ridiculous."

"And a waste of money!" Garrett's mom exclaimed. "Do you know how much those suits costed!"

I motioned to Garrett's mom and said, "See? This is why I didn't want any bad to happen!"

"You caused all of this!" Lindy scoffed in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes at that. "You should have been more understanding instead of-"

"No, Jasmine! We are not spoiling this story!" Delia cut me off, shouting.

"Stop complaining about your stupid spoilers!" I exclaimed. "No one cares!"

Why did she care so much about her stupid spoilers?

We were pretty much stuck here forever anyways. And besides, my bloody nose did not match my outfit!

Delia scoffed and humphed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"You just don't understand," she spat at me.

I rolled my eyes. I really couldn't believe her.

"Can we just get going with the story?" Nora asked, obviously irritated. "Who wants to keep telling the story?"

Logan sighed and said, "I will."

We all turned to him, and he started, "Okay, so Garrett and I were at his locker talking..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV_**

_"I just, I can't believe her!" Garrett exclaimed. "She's just so aggravating, you know?"_

_I didn't respond to that, and instead just paid attention to what I was thinking about._

_ It was so odd._

_ Even though I only saw that blonde girl that Jasmine was hanging out with like three times, I couldn't get her out of my thoughts. _

_She was super pretty. But what about Delia?_

_ Delia was my best friend, but I felt that she was getting prettier and prettier every single day that passed. _

_What was going on with me? I never had a conversation with that blonde girl, and Delia was just weird._

_Okay, maybe I was the one that was weird at the moment. __But it just didn't make any sense._

_ I couldn't be thinking about two girls at the same time. __I never did that. _

_Why did it change all of the sudden now? It just made no sense to me._

_"Logan?" Garrett waved a hand over my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Can you stop staring out into space and pay attention?"_

_I shook my head and said, "Sorry. Anyways, what were you saying?"_

_Garrett sighed and said, "She's annoying me so much right now. I mean, we HUGGED yesterday! But she hasn't spoken to me since yesterday. What was that supposed to mean?!"_

_I looked at him with complete confusion as I realized that I had no clue who he was talking about. _

_Was I really that dozed off that I wasn't paying attention to who my best friend was talking about?_

_ "I'm sorry, who are we talking about?"_

_Garrett smacked my on the arm lightly. "I can't believe you sometimes."_

_"Just tell me," I said, serious._

_Garrett sighed and said, "I was talking about-"_

_"Hey guys!" Jasmine exclaimed cheerfully, interrupting Garrett. _

_Aw. I really wanted to know who Garrett was talking about! _

_But maybe I should've been listening and paying attention if I wanted to know so much... _

_"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked us._

_Garrett and I looked confused at each other and then at Jasmine. _

_What for a favor did she want to ask us for? _

_We've barely even see her somewhere else than at the lessons and now she was asking us for a favor? _

_Okay- That was kinda odd, but oh well. What was even her point now?_

_''Why don't you ask someone else who you didn't ignore for almost the entire day?'' Garrett replied, mad._

_ Huh? I thought that Garrett was mad at someone else. _

_If he was mad, he normally never let it out at Jasmine._

_ That other person really had to make him mad. _

_''What are you talking about now?'' Jasmine asked him in confused, and Garrett looked at her in disbelief._

_ Was I the only one who didn't get what was going on here?_

_''I'm talking about how you barely spend time with us and you barely even talked to us today!'' Garrett exclaimed._

_ Wait a second. Was Garrett maybe talking about... Jasmine?_

_ ''I had my reasons!'' Jasmine stated and crossed her arms._

_ Garrett crossed his arms as well._

_''What reasons?'' I now asked since none of them were talking anymore and this was kinda awkward. _

_What was wrong with those two?_

_ ''Yeah, what reasons?'' Garrett added, mad._

_ Jasmine looked in disbelief and then hurt at him. _

_Garrett already seemed to melt again. _

_''Okay, I might not have any reasons, but I am sorry.'' Jasmine now stated, guilty. _

_Oh, Garrett already fell under her spell. I could see it very clear. _

_He couldn't resist her and Jasmine knew that as well._

_ ''I really am sorry and I wish that I could make it better, but I really need your guys' help.'' She added. _

_Garrett and I looked now at each other._

_''For what exactly do you need our help?'' I asked her. _

_Jasmine sighed and then groaned at the same time._

_ ''Your sister is being impossible!'' She cried._

_ I looked at her with confusion._

_ ''It's nothing new that Lindy is impossible, but what happened?'' I asked her. _

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and then replied, ''She wants me to introduce her to Scarlett, the new friend of mine.'' _

_Oh. Did she mean that pretty blonde girl? Then, I facepalmed myself internally. Who else would she mean, smartass?_

_''Well, maybe I also want to get to know her.'' I stated. _

_Jasmine looked in disbelief at me at that. _

_I found that girl pretty attractive and also wanted to get to know her._

_''I also don't get what's so wrong if we would meet that Scarlett.'' Garrett added, and Jasmine looked even more mad at that._

_ She didn't seem to be happy about our answer, but we both were just honest with this._

_ ''I just need more time, okay? I just met her as well, and since we don't usually have new people in our group, I want to see if she's good for all of us.'' Jasmine now replied._

_She now looked at Garrett pleadingly, and I tried to shake my head, but Garrett seriously seemed to think about it. _

_What was with me?! I wanted to get to know this Scarlett._

_''Okay, we might talk to Lindy about this.'' Garrett now brought out._

_ Jasmine grinned widely and I groaned inside._

_ She took Garrett and me in a big hug and then cried, ''Thank you!'' _

_With that she ran off. _

_I looked in disbelief at Garrett and asked, ''What did you get us into?''_

_ Garrett sighed and replied, ''I honestly have no idea.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Yes. What did Garrett bring Logan and him into?**

**Will Jasmine really change and is Lindy overreacting? **

**What'll happen?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie and Camilla**


	5. The Truth Hurts

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Sorry if the updates don't always come that regularly, but we both also have other stories that we have to write, e****ven though we try to update regularly :)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Gabrie's polyvore isn't fooling around anymore and that means that there will be outfits again! :D**

**I (Gabrie) am still totally happy and am going crazy, because Germany won yesterday xD What did you think of the World Cup? :)**

**For who were you and were you happy with the result of the final? :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 3**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''I just need more time, okay? I just met her as well, and since we don't usually have new people in our group, I want to see if she's good for all of us.'' Jasmine now replied._

_She now looked at Garrett pleadingly, and I tried to shake my head, but Garrett seriously seemed to think about it._

_What was with me?! I wanted to get to know this Scarlett._

_''Okay, we might talk to Lindy about this.'' Garrett now brought out._

_Jasmine grinned widely and I groaned inside._

_She took Garrett and me in a big hug and then cried, ''Thank you!''_

_With that she ran off._

_I looked in disbelief at Garrett and asked, ''What did you get us into?''_

_Garrett sighed and replied, ''I honestly have no idea.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''You shouldn't have heard Jasmine out. She was just acting totally ridiculous.'' I stated.

Jasmine glared at me for that and I just shrugged. It was true.

Jasmine was making so many stupid mistakes the past few weeks and she knew it.

''Well, the real cheat was you after all.'' Jasmine now replied.

I looked in disbelief at her.

''That is so not true!'' I cried.

Okay, maybe it was partially true because of some- Forget it.

That was definitely not the point right now.

''I have to say that Jasmine is right. The worst plan came as always from you.'' Garrett added.

I looked at him angrily and the others nodded at that.

''I always thought that Logan has the worst plans.'' Dad now stated.

Logan cried, ''Hey!'' But I nodded at that eagerly.

''Well, Lindy topped him.'' Jasmine told Dad.

I glared at her and she just shrugged.

The others all groaned and Mr. Peterson then asked, ''Weren't you guys best friends?''

I shrugged at that and shot Jasmine another look and then one to Scarlett.

''We were before Mrs. Perfect decided to find a new best friend.'' I replied, now also glaring at Scarlett.

Scarlett shrugged at that.

''How was I supposed to know about all of this if nobody told me anything?'' She stated.

As right as she probably was, I couldn't care less right now.

''Okay... How about someone just finally tells the story on?'' Mom now asked.

We all looked at each other and then Garrett threw in, ''I can do that. Well, after school Logan and I went home to him...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Logan and I were sitting at the couch of the Watson's living-room after school, both not saying a word. _

_Logan was mad at me for telling Jasmine that we would try to talk to Lindy. _

_In the aftermath I cursed myself for it. _

_I shouldn't have told her that we would do that. _

_How were we supposed to tell Lindy something like this? _

_She would be mad like crazy and Logan and I would have the troubles at the end. _

_That idea was really stupid from me and I knew it._

_''Do you want to give me the silent treatment now or are we going to talk about what to do?'' I asked Logan, annoyed. _

_We were both in this now and I did need help from my best friend. _

_''Who said that I am going to help you with this?'' Logan now replied and shot me a look._

_At that I looked at him in disbelief._

_ ''We are both into this!'' I cried at him. _

_Logan shook his head at that._

_ ''You told Jasmine that we would do something, but I never agreed to it.'' He stated._

_ I groaned at that and then looked pleading at him._

_ ''Come on! I do need help with this, Logan! Lindy won't hear one of us out, if she'll even hear two of us out, but not only one of us!'' I exclaimed. _

_He just had to help me!_

_I also wanted to have Jasmine back and that maybe was the only chance. __To help her for now._

_ She said that she would introduce Scarlett sooner or later to us, and I believed her._

_Logan groaned and just wanted to reply something as the door went open and Lindy came in._

_ ''Hey guys.'' She greeted us in a bad mood._

_ Seemed like Jasmine wasn't the only one annoyed about the situation. _

_I shot Logan a look and he shot me one back. _

_''Don't screw it up.'' I whispered to him, annoyed._

_ Logan rolled his eyes at that, but then slowly nodded._

_Lindy looked confused at us and then asked, ''What is wrong with you guys?''_

_ Logan and I looked at each other._

_ ''Well, we kinda had a talk with Jasmine earlier...'' I slowly replied. _

_Lindy's eyes already went wide at that. Wow, this was already starting great. _

_''Yeah, we had a talk with Jasmine and she told us something...'' Logan added and looked at me. _

_Wow. Was this how he wanted to help me?_

_ Repeating my sentences and nothing more? What an awesome best friend. Sarcasm indeed._

_''What did she say? Did she also tell you like she did in front of Scarlett that I'm not important?!'' Lindy asked us, mad. _

_Logan and I now looked at each other with shock._

_''What are you talking about?'' Logan replied. _

_Lindy stifled a laugh and replied, ''As I tried to get to know Scarlett, Jasmine pretended like she barely even knew me and didn't care at all about me! That's what I am talking about!''_

_ Woah. Jasmine didn't really do that, did she? I did certainly not expect that._

_Jasmine told us that she needed time to introduce Scarlett to us..._

_ ''Maybe she just needs time.'' I now stated, trying to defend Jasmine. _

_But I could already see that Logan also wasn't on my side anymore._

_ ''She needs time for what? Finding more excuses to get me away from Scarlett?'' Lindy asked. ''I'm her best friend and she was acting totally impossible!''_

_Why was Jasmine doing that? Jasmine was such an amazing person and now she was acting like this?! _

_''She told us that she's sorry, but she does need time.'' I said now, trying it again. _

_Lindy just stifled a laugh again and shook her head._

_ ''Sure. She needs time. She should tell that someone who still believes that.'' She said and with that walked upstairs without another word._

_Logan and I looked at each other with shock._

_ ''Okay, Jasmine told us something different, but that doesn't have to mean anything, right?'' I asked, trying to give myself some hope. _

_Logan shook his head and sighed._

_ ''I honestly have no idea and this is big. I never heard something like this fr__om Jasmine, but Lindy didn't seem like she would joke right now about anything. Something did happen and Jasmine was the one who caused it.'' He replied. _

_As much as I hated it, I knew that he was right._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"I still can't believe that you did that," I said to Jasmine.

It didn't seem like Jasmine would do something like that, but while we were retelling the story, it started to make more and more sense.

And besides, we all knew how Jasmine was changing for the worst.

That was just the beginning.

"Why don't you guys understand?" Jasmine asked, exasperated. "I did all of this for a reason!"

"Yeah right," Lindy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I truly thought we were best friends, but now I realize how insignificant I am to you."

In my opinion, Lindy had all of the rights to feel that way.

Jasmine really screwed up, and she wasn't even owning up to it.

If she did that, then this may have turned out differently and we wouldn't be here right now.

"Do you know how hard it is to juggle both you guys and Scarlett?!" Jasmine exclaimed in disbelief, flailing her arms out to emphasize. "I was trying my fucking hardest and working my fucking butt off and you guys don't even realize that!"

We all rolled our eyes at that.

That was no excuse for her actions, and she should've known that.

"Was it really that hard?" I asked her mockingly.

"Was I really that hard?" Scarlett asked her seriously, raising an eyebrow.

Jasmine didn't respond to either of us; she was very mad.

She crossed her arms and pouted in anger.

"Okay, who's going to keep telling the story?" Mom asked.

"I'll do it!" Delia exclaimed.

She was very quiet until now; she never told a flashback, so I was very intrigued.

"Okay, so when the last bell rung..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV_**

_"Are you sure you don't want to hang out?" I asked Lindy. _

_The last bell rung a couple of minutes ago, and I didn't feel like going to see my grandma just yet, so I was hoping that Lindy, Logan, or Garrett would want to hang out. _

_Lindy was still really mad at Jasmine because of the whole Jasmine-saying-that-she-didn't-matter thing, however, and she just wanted to go home. _

_I didn't blame her, though. She had all of the rights to feel that way._

_Lindy nodded adamantly. __"I'm sure. I'm sorry, Delia, but I really need to cool off. Jasmine really pissed me off today and I just can't handle it."_

_I just shrugged it off, saying, "It's okay, Lindy. Don't worry about it. You should really go back."_

_She smiled at me and hugged me._

_ "Thank you so much, Delia!" She then let go and walked off. _

_I then decided to look for Garrett and Logan. _

_However, they weren't at their lockers and I felt kind of disappointed at that. _

_Especially Logan. I really wanted to hang out with him, and since I still didn't feel like going home to see my grandma, it was a win-win._

_Maybe Logan and Garrett went to Rumble Juice, I thought. _

_I decided to go there. Even if they weren't there, I could grab a smoothie before going home._

_ It wasn't a completely bad idea in my opinion._

_Once I got there, I opened the door and walked in, searching for the blond and the brunet. _

_However, I didn't see them at our usual place. _

_Instead, it was that blonde girl I saw Jasmine hanging out with and... Jasmine. _

_I wasn't completely against Jasmine hanging out with other people, but I felt like Jasmine should avoid her for a little bit. _

_She did say to her that she barely knew Lindy, and it would be the best for her if she avoided her for a little while. _

_She should've maybe hung with us, which didn't really happen anymore. _

_And even letting her sit at our spot?! That wasn't cool._

_I got the new flavor at Rumble Juice and then sat down at a table close to Jasmine and Scarlett - __Lindy told me that was her name - so then I could eavesdrop._

_ I still wasn't completely sure about this Scarlett girl, and I really wanted to figure out more about her._

_Especially since I saw the way Logan looked at her._

_Sure she was pretty and popular, but... I just didn't like her, okay?!_

_ And since Jasmine told Scarlett that Lindy was practically nothing to her, I wanted to make sure that didn't happen again._

_"How's the new flavor?" Scarlett asked Jasmine._

_"Pretty good," Jasmine said. "I don't think it'll be here for long, though, since it's not as good as their other flavors." _

_I had to agree with Jasmine. It was good, but not as good as the other flavors._

_ I wouldn't be that sad if it wasn't here for long._

_"Maybe it's best that I don't try it then," Scarlett laughed, and Jasmine started to laugh as well. _

_I didn't see what was so good about that girl. She just seemed stuck up._

_"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, who was that girl?" Scarlett asked. _

_I was pretty sure that I knew who she was talking about. Lindy._

_Jasmine, however, stayed silent for a while and seemed like she was confused. __I cursed her good acting at that point. "Which one?"_

_"The blonde one that came up to us this morning before class started," Scarlett explained._

_ Jasmine had to know who she was talking about now. She made it very obvious._

_"Oh, her!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I told you, Scar, it's not a big deal. I barely know that girl. She's practically nothing to me."_

_My eyes widened at that, and I turned away from the two. _

_Jasmine said that again?! Seriously?!_

_"Are you sure?" Scarlett asked unsurely, and now I hated her with a passion. "It didn't seem that way to me."_

_"I'm positive," Jasmine said, nodding adamantly. _

_I shook my head in disbelief at her. _

_I couldn't believe she would really say that!_

_I finished my smoothie and threw it away, walking out of Rumble Juice. _

_One thing was for sure, I had to tell Lindy._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV**

''You seriously said again that Lindy is not important at all to you?!'' Logan now asked Jasmine in disbelief.

I was also pretty shocked, and even Lindy was stunned that Logan stood up for her like that.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and then stated, ''Like I already told you. You can't understand this.''

Scarlett shrugged at that and then said, ''Well, I'm honestly also not getting any of the situation anymore.''

Jasmine looked in disbelief at her and Lindy grinned, satisfied.

''You were just acting stupid. What more is there not to get?'' She told Jasmine.

Even I had to nod at that even though I did feel bad for Jasmine. But she should've acted different after all.

''I also don't see any reason to act like this and I'm a principal. I already saw a few confusing attitudes.'' Mr. Peterson now stated.

Wow. If the principal even was saying that now.

Jasmine crossed her arms and pouted.

''Sure, let it all out on me. As if I would've been the one with the most stupid plan in the history of plans.'' She replied and glared at Lindy.

Lindy shrugged at that and then told her, ''Well, I did it to actually get you back where you belonged to, but- ''

''Wait a second! Are you trying to say that I'm not right for Jasmine?'' Scarlett asked Lindy.

Lindy shrugged at that and nodded.

Well, at the end it was kinda true since after what happened.

''I think that's exactly what Lindy wanted to say.'' Delia replied.

Scarlett looked in disbelief at all of us and added, "And you, Delia! Why did you hate me so much? I'm not that bad of a person!"

Delia rolled her eyes at that. "Sure..."

Scarlett looked at her in disbelief before Nora quickly threw in, ''Could someone please tell the story on?''

Lindy stifled a laugh at that and replied, ''Oh, I can do that. Well, I was at home after school...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_I was at home after school on the couch and trying to calm down. _

_I still couldn't believe what Jasmine did to me. _

_I thought that she was my best friend and she was just putting me over the edge._

_ She said that I was impossible? She was acting totally impossible! _

_Why did she do that to me? Why couldn't she act like a real best friend and stop being like that? _

_This was just unbelievable!_

_ I just tried to ask myself more questions as my phone vibrated and I got a text from Delia._

_I'll be at your house in 3. Open the door. I have to tell you something really, really, really important! _

_I looked at the SMS with confusion and shock, but quickly stood up and went to the door. _

_I opened it and already saw Delia walking up, being pretty mad._

_ ''Hello, Lindy. Good that you're home.'' She said to me. _

_I looked at her with confusion and she added, ''I really need to talk to you.''_

_I looked even more confused as she went in. _

_What did she want to talk to me about?_

_ ''What do you want to talk about?'' I asked her. _

_Delia sat down on the couch and pushed her glasses up her nose, sighing._

_ ''Delia?'' I questioned her._

_ Why did I have the feeling that it has something to do with Jasmine?_

_''Well, I was at Rumble Juice and there I saw Jasmine and Scarlett talking...'' Delia stated._

_ My eyes went wide. _

_''What did they talk about?'' I asked, trying to prepare myself for the worst. _

_This could only be bad if Delia came here to talk to me in person._

_ Delia made a face and then replied, ''Jasmine was denying you again in front of Scarlett.''  
_

_My jaw dropped as I looked at her in disbelief._

_ She was serious? No, she had to be serious. _

_If she wasn't, then she wouldn't be here right now._

_I just couldn't believe it._

_My disbelief turned into anger as my hands tightened into fists._

_ "That jerk!" I exclaimed in fury._

_ I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. I truly thought she was better than that._

_Delia nodded sadly. "Yeah. I'm really sorry, Lindy."_

_I sighed and shook my head. "I just can't believe this. First she did that, then she talked to Garrett and Logan about something that ma her seem like she's the good person here, and now-"_

_"Wait, what?!" Delia cut me off in the middle of my rant, shocked. "When did that happen?"_

_"Literally just a few minutes ago," I rolled my eyes at the memory. "Logan and Garrett were going to tell me something about their conversation with Jasmine, but when I told them what she did to me this morning, they stopped. Garrett tried to stick up for her, but come on. We all know she's taken a turn for the worst."_

_Delia nodded in agreement at what I said. "Ugh. I just can't believe her."_

_"Me neither," I spat, rolling my eyes at the mention of her. "Thanks for telling me though. Nice to know that one of my best friends is there for me." _

_I smiled at Delia, but I still thought bitterly of Jasmine. That backstabber._

_She smiled back at me. "No problem, Lindy. I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens."_

_My thoughts went back to my ex-best friend. "That's what Jasmine told me, too."_

_Delia gave me a hug. _

_When we broke apart, she said, "I'm sorry for her. I don't know what's going on with her, but it's something bad."_

_I nodded in agreement. "She's just horrible. I can't believe I even liked her at one point."_

_Delia laughed at that. "That makes two of us."_

_I laughed at that and high-fived her. _

_At least someone agreed with me that Jasmine was being such a jerk right now._

_"Hey, is Logan and Garrett still here?" Delia asked me, questioning._

_I nodded and pointed downstairs. "They're in the basement if you want to talk to them."_

_She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Lindy. I know you want some space right now."_

_I nodded. Delia knew me so well. _

_Jasmine on the other hand... _

_"I do," I said in relief. "Thanks Delia."  
_

_"No prob!" she chirped before going downstairs. _

_I sighed and walked to my room. I just couldn't believe Jasmine._

_ She was such a jerk for doing this to me! _

_I already thought the first time was pretty horrible and inexcusable, but she did it again!_

_ Twice on the same day! How was that even possible?! _

_Just, ugh! I hated how she was becoming. _

_She was starting to become pure evil in my eyes. Just pure evil._

_I went into my room. I sighed and sat on my bed. _

_At that point, I wanted to forget all about Jasmine._

_ I wanted revenge. That was all I needed._

_But how was I supposed to do that?_

_I sighed once more before going on my phone._

_ Maybe that would relax me a little bit._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Will Lindy really get revenge or not?**

**What'll happen next?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	6. Plans For Crushed Friendships

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Sorry if the updates don't always come that regularly, but we both also have other stories that we have to write, e****ven though we try to update regularly :)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Camilla is away for a few days from tomorrow on, so we don't really know when the next update will come! :D**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 5**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_I already thought the first time was pretty horrible and inexcusable, but she did it again!_

_Twice on the same day! How was that even possible?!_

_Just, ugh! I hated how she was becoming._

_She was starting to become pure evil in my eyes. Just pure evil._

_I went into my room. I sighed and sat on my bed._

_At that point, I wanted to forget all about Jasmine._

_I wanted revenge. That was all I needed._

_But how was I supposed to do that?_

_I sighed once more before going on my phone._

_Maybe that would relax me a little bit._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV**

"So this is when you started thinking of revenge?!" Jasmine exclaimed, glaring at Lindy.

Lindy shrugged, glaring back. "Honestly, you deserved it a long time ago. I was just too forgiving. That was a stupid mistake."

Jasmine gaped at her, offended, and crossed her arms. However, the rest of us nodded at that.

Jasmine was such a jerk, and she deserved what happened to her after what she did to Lindy.

I was completely on Lindy's side for this.

She didn't deserve what she did to her!

"I still don't understand why you couldn't have told me the truth, Jasmine," Scarlett said, wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

Jasmine struggled to get something out at first, but then she finally choked out, "You wouldn't understand!"

"Yeah, we don't understand," Logan told her, and we all nodded in agreement at that.

The reason why Jasmine did all of that to us was too confusing to understand.

She thought she had a justified reason for why she did all of that, but she really didn't. It was obvious to everyone except her.

"Who's going to keep telling the story?" Garrett's mom asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to keep telling," Lindy said automatically, shooting a glare at Jasmine. Jasmine just rolled her eyes at that.

"You just told!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"So?" Lindy quirked an eyebrow at Scarlett accusingly, and Scarlett raised her hands up in defense at that. Lindy smiled in satisfaction and started. "Okay, so the next day at school..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV_**

_When Logan and I arrived at school, I flung my backpack on my shoulder and stomped out of the car._

_I was wearing a rose pearly sleeveless blouse with white jeans, white wedges, a rose bag, a silver flower necklace, a charm bracelet, some make up and my hair was falling down my shoulders straight. **(AN: Link on profile)****  
**_

_I cooled down a little bit since last night, but I still had to go to school if I didn't want to ruin my perfect attendance record._

_But going to school meant I would have to see... Jasmine._

_Maybe if I was lucky, though, she wouldn't talk to me at all today._

_Oh, what was I thinking? Of course she wouldn't talk to me today!_

_At least if it was the same thing as the past few days._

_I walked to my locker and took out my things._

_I was just feeling so aggravated._

_Like, UGH! Why did Jasmine have to make me feel this way?_

_I hated her. I hated her so much at the moment._

_I slammed the locker shut and twirled around angrily, only to face Logan, who looked disappointed._

_"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I need to put some stuff in there too!"_

_"Sorry," I said to him, quickly reopening the locker. "I was just thinking of Jasmine."_

_"You shouldn't waste your time thinking about her," Logan told me, putting some binders in our locker. "It's not worth it after what she has done to you."_

_I had told Logan about what Delia told me before Mom and Dad came back home, and he was even more shocked than the time before. _

_He told me that she didn't deserve to be my friend anymore, and I agreed completely. _

_We both knew that Jasmine had become such a nuisance since she met Scarlett._

_"I know, but she was my best friend!" I said, sighing dramatically. "Am I just supposed to forget my best friend like that?" I snapped my fingers for emphasis._

_Logan laughed slightly and shook his head. "No. But now's a great time to start."_

_I smiled at him as I saw Jasmine walking to her locker. _

_I immediately felt rage pour into me as she reapplied her mascara and lip gloss. _

_My hands formed into fists as I glared at Jasmine from a distance. "I'll catch up with you later, Logan. I need to talk to someone."_

_"Okay then!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Have fun!"_

_I felt myself getting angrier and angrier while I stomped towards Jasmine. I definitely wouldn't be having fun._

_Once I was close enough, I slammed her locker shut. _

_Jasmine dropped her makeup in shock and turned to me with shock._

_"What was that for?!" she exclaimed, picking up her makeup from the ground. _

_She was wearing a beige blouse with white jeans, rose wedges, a white and brown printed bag, a golden bracelet, an arrow necklace, some makeup, and her hair was in a curly ponytail on the side. **(AN: Link on profile)**__**  
**_

_"You know exactly what that was for," I said, glaring at her and crossing my arms._

_She looked at me, confused, but I felt like she was acting. "No, seriously, what was that for? What did I ever do to you?"_

_"What did you ever do to me?!" I exclaimed, completely shocked and enraged. __Was she actually serious? "WHAT DID YOU EVER DO TO ME?! I can't believe you don't even know! I bet you don't even feel guilty! I can't believe you!"_

_"I don't understand!" Jasmine exclaimed, looking confused and innocent._

_ Oh, we all knew that wasn't true... _

_"What did I ever do to you to make you so angry at me?" she continued, pouting slightly. "I don't get it! We're best friends!"_

_"Not anymore," I huffed, glaring at her._

_Her jaw dropped, and she looked at me with complete shock, which I couldn't believe, because she was the one who started it all._

_ "What? We're not friends anymore?" I saw her start to form tears in her eyes, and I rolled my eyes at that._

_"You know exactly why I just said that," I stated, serious._

_I couldn't believe that she was actually acting like that._

_What a manipulative little girl!_

_"I don't," Jasmine said to me._

_I scoffed, flailing my arms around. __"Do I really have to spell it out for you?! You said I was practically nothing to you to Scarlett again! I thought that once was bad enough, but you just had to do it again, didn't you? You're the worst person I have ever met! I can't believe we were ever best friends!"_

_Jasmine gaped. "Lindy, I swear, I didn't mean anything with that-"_

_"That's just bogus!" I shouted, cutting her off. "We're done. I can't believe that you've changed into such a manipulator."_

_I then stomped off. From then on, I didn't care how she felt. She had turned into a heartless person._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Wow. I do understand why they were so mad at you.'' Scarlett now stated to Jasmine.

We all nodded at that and Jasmine looked in disbelief at us.

''You don't understand anything!'' She cried, mad.

I rolled my eyes at that. How could someone still act so ridiculous after all what happened?

''Maybe we don't want to understand anything anymore!'' Lindy cried at her.

''Wow, and I thought that my daughter was the weirdest one out of that group.'' Delia's mom stated.

We all looked at her, a bit stunned, and Delia just shrugged.

''You guys are all weird.'' Scarlett stated, mad.

''You don't have anything to say, blondie.'' Lindy snapped at her.

Garrett and I laughed at that.

''That sentence is kinda ironic, you know.'' Garrett stated to Lindy.

Lindy shot him a glare and I just chuckled again.

There he was right. It was kinda ironic since you know- Both of them were blonde and- Yeah, of course you know.

It was pretty obvious even for me.

''I see that there are some people who are not going to become best friends anymore.'' Mr. Peterson stated.

No chiz, Mr. Peterson.

''I never was friends with that blonde devil and I'm also not planning on becoming best friends again with Jasmine.'' Lindy told us and crossed her arms.

Jasmine and Scarlett looked at her in disbelief.

''Okay...'' Nora replied. ''How about someone just tells the story on?''

Everybody looked at Jasmine at that and she groaned.

''Fine. I'll tell on.'' She stated. ''Well, at lunch I was at my locker again...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Jasmine's POV:**_

_After the talk with Lindy I tried to avoid everyone and everything. _

_I couldn't believe that we really fought like that and I really wanted to cry. _

_I didn't for now, but I really felt like it. _

_It was only lunch and more and more tears were in my eyes. _

_I was still asking how I survived the school day so far. _

_I felt beyond terrible thanks to what Lindy said. How could she do that to me?_

_Well, I didn't really act better since I pretended she was nothing to me, but shouldn't we still be best friends? _

_I felt more tears crowding my eyes at that and swallowed hard. _

_Lindy didn't seem to think like that. She made that pretty clear._

_I groaned and slammed my locker shut, for once not caring what the others thought of me._

_ I really just wanted to go home. Maybe I should tell that I'm sick and ask my mom to pick me up?_

_ ''Jasmine? Is everything okay?'' Someone suddenly asked from behind._

_ I almost jumped one feet in the air out of shock, but then turned around to see Scarlett standing there. _

_She was wearing a red, orange and white flower printed sleeveless blouse with blue jeans, orange wedges, a silver bracelet, a dark red bag, some make up and her hair was in waves. ____**(AN: Link on profile)**_

_She looked really concerned and confused at me._

_I swallowed hard and quickly nodded. I also tried to pretty much avoid her the whole day._

_ Scarlett looked at me with raised eyebrows. _

_''Well, you don't really seem okay. What happened? You know that you can tell me.'' She told me soft. _

_Why did she has to be so nice to me right now? _

_I felt awful and she was nice and I was like- Now the tears were really falling._

_ ''Jaz?'' Scarlett now asked, shocked. _

_Oh my god. That was actually the nickname Lindy and the group gave me._

_ ''What happened?'' Scarlett asked me shocked and confused._

_ ''I- I- I-'' I started, but just stopped in the middle of the sentence. _

_I didn't really know what to say. This was too much._

_''Why do I have the feeling that it has something to do with this Lindy?'' Scarlett now asked me. _

_I looked at her with shock and Scarlett rolled her eyes._

_ ''I'm not dumb, you know.'' She added._

_I sighed and shook my head. I knew that she wasn't and of course she could think her part to it._

_ ''Well, it doesn't matter anymore. We got into a fight and there's nothing anymore, but-'' I started, but ended up sobbing again._

_ Scarlett took me into her arms and I sobbed into her chest. _

_''Hey... It's okay...'' She told me, while rubbing my back. _

_I just sobbed harder. It wasn't okay at all._

_''No, it's not. I'm an idiot and now everyone hates me.'' I stated._

_ Scarlett looked confused at me as we broke apart and I crossed my arms. _

_Then she chuckled and told me, ''Well, I don't hate you. I don't know what exactly happened between Lindy and you and I probably also don't want to know, but I'm here for you, okay?'' _

_I looked at her with shock at that._

_ ''You are not mad because of-'' I started, but Scarlett shook her head._

_''I don't really know what happened, but let's say I'm not really mad. I trust you and whatever happened with this Lindy is none of my business for now I think.'' She replied. _

_I looked still shocked but relieved at her. _

_It would've been horrible if I would've also lost Scarlett now._

_I sniffled a bit at that, but looked at her thankfully._

_ ''Thank you so much. You really are a great friend.'' I told her. _

_I was still pretty busted, but Scarlett really was helping. __I was glad that I met her after all._

_ Even though Lindy was overreacting, I actually didn't want to lose her as a friend which I kinda did earlier and it kinda really hurt to be honest._

_Scarlett shrugged at that and smiled at me. _

_''I can say the same to you. Now let's go to the bathroom to fix your makeup and hair and then grab some food. I'm starving.'' She told me._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

"Did you actually have to comfort Jasmine like that?" Lindy spat at me, rolling her eyes. "You were just too gullible and naive to realize that she was just playing you like she did to us."

"Um, hey!" Jasmine looked offended at that. "I actually felt horrible!"

"You didn't even bother to apologize!" Lindy exclaimed, shooting her hands up for emphasis.

Jasmine just pouted and crossed her arms, looking away with a mix of anger and hurt. "But I did feel horrible for what I did."

Lindy just scoffed. "Are we supposed to believe that?! Like, seriously!"

I honestly felt kind of bad for Jasmine.

She was being singled out by the people that she used to call her friends, and that must've felt horrible.

However, I couldn't say that she was completely innocent in this situation.

Lindy and the others were actually right in some incidents.

They were right when Jasmine told me that Lindy meant nothing to her...

I kind of wished that I may have caught on sooner about what Lindy actually meant to Jasmine.

She even cried over her!

Why didn't I see this sooner? I started to berate myself internally over this.

"Anyways," someone's mom - I thought it was Garrett's - started awkwardly, "someone needs to keep telling the story. We can't just stop here! We don't have all day!"

"I do," Mr. Peterson said nonchalantly, and all us students nodded at that.

I didn't understand why the majority of the parents were in such a rush! It wasn't like any of us had anything better to do.

"You know what? I'll just keep telling the story," Delia said randomly, sounding exasperated.

We all quirked an eyebrow, but turned to her. She sighed before saying, "Okay, so at lunch..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV (AN: Link to outfit on profile)_**

_"Okay," Lindy started, setting down her lunch tray and sitting down with Logan, Garrett, and I, "I believe that we all need to conjure up some revenge."_

_Logan's eyes widened in confusion. "For who? For doing what? Man I'm so confused!"_

_Lindy looked at him as if he was the dumbest person in the world. "For whom? Jasmine! For what? For being so mean to me and saying that I meant nothing to Scarlett! We need to conjure up some revenge, NOW!"_

_"Okay sis," Logan said, raising his hands up in defense. "We got it, okay? Take a chill pill."_

_Lindy sighed, slouching her shoulders. "I'm sorry you guys. I'm just really mad at Jasmine for what she did. I didn't mean to freak out on you guys or anything."_

_"Good," I smiled. "Because, if you did, we may have some problems."_

_Lindy smiled at me knowingly as Logan said, "Okay, now that everyone's calm, let's think of something!"_

_"You guys, I don't think that this is a good idea," Garrett said guiltily._

_We all rolled our eyes at that. I exclaimed, "Of course it's a good idea! Especially since I have the perfect plan! Okay, so how about we-"_

_"NO!" the three of them exclaimed at the same time. "We are NOT going to jail anytime soon!"_

_I pouted. I didn't think that my idea would get us arrested._

_ Honestly, all we had to do was get an illegal- Okay, it would've definitely got us arrested._

_"It's not like any of you guys have any better ideas," I said to them. "Garrett's too much of a scaredy cat and a priss to think of anything remotely mean and or dangerous, and you two are the worst plan makers I've ever met!"_

_Okay, you had to admit, that was the complete truth._

_''Hey! My plans are not always that bad!'' Logan exclaimed._

_ I rolled my eyes at him and even Lindy and Garrett shot him a look._

_ ''Yeah. Your plans are always the best, Logan.'' Lindy replied with sarcasm. _

_Logan gave her a satisfied grin and then said, ''See- Wait, you didn't mean it, did you?''_

_We all shook our head at that and Logan looked at us in disbelief. _

_Then he started pouting and I couldn't help but chuckle. He did look kinda c- Forget it._

_ ''Well, but neither are you.'' I told Lindy now. _

_Lindy looked at me madly, but Garrett nodded._

_ ''I at least admit that I'm scared about all crazy plans of any of you.'' He added. _

_At that we all rolled our eyes at him and he crossed his arms._

_ ''Well, but that doesn't change the fact that we have to knock some sense into Jasmine!'' Lindy now exclaimed._

_Yes, we had to but no one really seemed to have a less illegal idea or a good one._

_ ''What are we supposed to do?'' Garrett asked. _

_We all didn't reply to that. Talking about finding a plan._

_Lindy sighed and shook her head. _

_''Why does this have to be so impossible?'' She questioned us._

_ ''Good question. Next question.'' I replied. _

_At that Logan and Garrett chuckled and I smiled. _

_Lindy rolled her eyes at that and told us, ''Could you please be serious?''_

_ We others shrugged at that, but then stopped chuckling. _

_''We also want to give Jasmine some payback, but what can we do, Lindy?'' Logan now asked._

_Lindy groaned and looked down. __She didn't seem to have an answer to that either. _

_We all had no idea what to do._

_ ''Maybe we should just try to talk to her again?'' Garrett suggested. _

_At that all three of us shot him a look. _

_''As if that was so successful before.'' I replied and Logan and Lindy nodded._

_''Yeah, but I don't want to hurt Jaz.'' Garrett told us. _

_Garrett didn't want to hurt anyone. That seriously didn't count in that case. _

_Lindy rolled her eyes and then replied, ''Well, but as she hurt us, she also didn't seem to care, and we have to show her that she can't have everything like that!'' _

_I nodded at that._

_''We have to bring her back to the ground.'' Logan agreed. _

_Bringing her back to the ground... Well, Jasmine never really was completely on the ground, was she?_

_ ''And how are we supposed to do that?'' Garrett now asked worried. _

_We all looked at each other and I shrugged._

_ ''I have no idea to be honest. Well, at least nothing legal, but we have to get her with something that means a lot to her.'' I stated._

_The others nodded at that. _

_''Well, Jasmine loves fashion, boys, mani-pedis, films a-'' Garrett started, but Lindy suddenly cut him off._

_ ''That is it!'' She cried. _

_Everyone in the cafeteria looked at us oddly and she blushed. _

_''What is it?'' Logan asked confused. _

_Yeah. What did Lindy mean with that is it?_

_Lindy grinned at that and replied, ''Jasmine is obsessed with boys, right?'' _

_We all nodded while Lindy grinned at Logan and Garrett who looked back, confused._

_ Her grin went even wider and then she whisper yelled, ''Either Logan or Garrett has to get together with her and then dump her in the meanest way ever that she sees that she can't have everything and it would be the perfect payback!'' _

_Please, what?!_

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D Will the group agree on Lindy's plan?**

**And if yes, who of the boys is going to do it?**

**See that all in the next chapter! :D**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)  
**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	7. Can't Promise Anything

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Sorry, for the cliffy but it was just so good to put one in there :D We hope you understand ;D**

**Also, we're adding a new OC named Ben, who is going to be played by Spencer Boldman!**

**We've honestly planned him for a long time, but this seemed like the perfect time to put him in. ;)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 5**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_''Well, Jasmine loves fashion, boys, mani-pedis, films a-'' Garrett started, but Lindy suddenly cut him off._

_''That is it!'' She cried._

_Everyone in the cafeteria looked at us oddly and she blushed._

_''What is it?'' Logan asked confused._

_Yeah. What did Lindy mean with that is it?_

_Lindy grinned at that and replied, ''Jasmine is obsessed with boys, right?''_

_We all nodded while Lindy grinned at Logan and Garrett who looked back, confused._

_Her grin went even wider and then she whisper yelled, ''Either Logan or Garrett has to get together with her and then dump her in the meanest way ever that she sees that she can't have everything and it would be the perfect payback!''_

_Please, what?!_

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Sorry for everyone that I'm late. Scarlett actually wrote me to come an hour ago, but- Why are you all looking at me like that?'' Ben, Scarlett's brother, asked, coming into the room.

Garrett stifled a laugh and then stated, ''Look who's there.''

I looked in disbelief at Scarlett and asked, ''You told him to come?!''

Scarlett just shrugged at that and shot me a look back.

''You also wrote me. Why shouldn't Ben come?'' She replied with a satisfied grin.

I could really – ARGH!

''Well, Ben, you really have the perfect timing like always, dude.'' Garrett said with sarcasm.

Ben looked with raised eyebrows at Garrett.

''Why don't you sit down, Ben?'' Mr. Peterson asked.

Ben shrugged at that and sat down.

''Sure, if Garrett isn't going to kill me.'' He replied.

Garrett shot him a look and then stated, ''Can't promise anything.''

Did I mention that the two don't really like each other?

No? Well, now you know.

''I thought that-'' Delia started, but I shushed her, knowing exactly what she thought.

''What did Delia think?'' Jasmine now asked.

Delia didn't reply to that and it was better like that.

''You guys are just weird in so many ways.'' Jasmine's mom said and shook her head.

We looked at her with a puzzled expression. Mom now sighed and shook her head at all of us.

''Before this gets any more puzzling, can someone please tell the story on?'' She asked.

At that we didn't reply and Logan groaned.

''Fine. I'll tell the story on!'' He exclaimed as if someone would've threatened him to do that. ''Well, as Lindy came up with her plan...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Lindy's grin went even wider and then she whisper yelled, ''Either Logan or Garrett has to come together with her and then dump her in the meanest way ever that she sees that she can't have everything and it would be the perfect payback!''_

_Was she kidding us right now? She couldn't mean that plan seriously!_

_This was even worse than most of my plans!_

_I looked at Garrett who looked as shocked as me._

_Then we both cried at the same time, ''You gotta be kidding!''_

_Lindy looked at us in disbelief and we looked the same back._

_She really had to be kidding. She couldn't be serious._

_''I am serious! It's the perfect plan! Don't you see it?!'' Lindy asked us in disbelief._

_Delia chuckled at that and then replied, ''I think the 'You got to be kidding' pretty much shows that they don't share the same opinion with you. Neither do I.''_

_Lindy looked at her angrily and Delia shrugged. Garrett and I nodded._

_T__hat idea was pretty dumb, and Lindy was supposed to be the smart one!_

_What was going on in my sister's head right now?!_

_''I'm not going to fake date my best friend to dump her and hurt her!'' Garrett exclaimed._

_I also couldn't imagine doing that to Jasmine. __She was like a sister to me actually._

_She did make a mistake, but that was no payback._

_That was just dumb, and I was saying that for crying out loud._

_''She's not our best friend anymore! She ditched all of us for that stupid Scarlett!'' Lindy replied, mad._

_Yeah, she did ditch us, but that's not a way of payback._

_''So you want us to break her heart?!'' I questioned her in disbelief._

_Lindy shrugged and nodded at that. Garrett shook his head at that._

_''This is dumb! Totally dumb!'' He told her._

_Lindy looked at him madly._

_''It's not! Jasmine is obsessed with boys and we want to show her what she's doing to us! What is dumb with showing her that?!'' She questioned us._

_''The way you want to show it to her.'' Delia now replied._

_Garrett and I nodded at that and Lindy crossed her arms._

_''I can't believe you guys. Didn't you want to help me?!'' She asked us mad. __''Didn't you want to get back on Jasmine as well?''_

_She looked not only mad, but also sad._

_Even though I couldn't really feel bad I did kinda understand my twin._

_''We do want to get back on her, but we didn't want to hurt her, Linds, or at least not like that. __We also have no idea what she's doing right now, but this is no solution.'' Delia now said._

_Wow. Delia could be more mature at some point than Lindy._

_That was new, but I liked that side on her. It was also kinda cute._

_Forget that I ever said that, okay?!_

_''Delia is right. This is not the solution.'' I repeated her sentence._

_Delia smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach._

_Why was I feeling this way right now?!_

_Lindy groaned and shook her head._

_''So you guys have a better idea?'' She now asked._

_We three looked at each other and didn't reply to that._

_We actually hadn't, but Lindy's plan was... No._

_We couldn't do that, right? I would never do that to Jasmine._

_Also because it would be totally weird for both of us._

_I couldn't imagine her wanting that, and me neither._

_''No, we don't, but this is not a plan. This is crazy.'' Garrett replied._

_I nodded at that as well as Delia._

_''Garrett is right, Lindy.'' Delia added._

_Lindy looked in disbelief at us again._

_''The plan is great! It might be our only chance to knock some sense into Jasmine!'' She exclaimed at us._

_''No, there has to be another way.'' I replied._

_I wouldn't do that, and I was pretty sure that Garrett wouldn't either._

_He already said that anyway so he wouldn't and I wouldn't. Who else did Lindy want to ask?_

_Garrett sighed and then told Lindy, ''If that's all you have for plans, I'm going. I'm not going to do this to Jasmine just to get her back on the ground.''_

_With that, he walked away, and I nodded in agreement and followed him. This was no solution._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

"Okay, that was the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Garrett's mom said, and we all nodded in agreement, except for Lindy of course, who just pouted and crossed her arms.

I couldn't believe Lindy actually thought of that idea!

I used to think that she was the smart one, but now...

I was definitely reconsidering that thought.

"Thank you!" Garrett exclaimed. "Finally, something you agree with me on!"

Lindy's mouth went agape at that. "But you-!"

"Shh!" Delia exclaimed, putting her pointer finger on her lips. "No more spoilers! Seriously, I thought you guys already got the hint."

We all rolled our eyes at that.

I didn't understand Delia's obsession with spoilers. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Lindy, honey, I love you, but come on, that was a really bad idea," her mom told her, and Lindy looked at her in disbelief.

"Why don't you guys see that it would be the perfect payback?" she asked, exasperated.

"Cuz it wasn't!" I exclaimed, and everyone else nodded at that.

Honestly, I was just relieved that Logan didn't agree to do it. If he did...

Lindy pouted before retorting, "Well at least we-"

"I give up!" Delia exclaimed, flailing her now immaculate arms around. "I give up trying to stop the spoilers! Just go ahead! Say as much of them as you want! I am done!"

Mr. Peterson looked at her weirdly before saying, "Okay, Delia. That sounds cool. Anyways," he looked around at us, "who's going to keep telling the story?"

Jasmine shrugged before saying. "I guess I will."

We all turned to her, and she started telling. "Okay, after school, Scarlett, Ben, and I were roller skating at the park..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV_**

_"That looked absolutely amazing, Jasmine!" Scarlett said before highfiving me._

_I highfived back. Scarlett and Ben were teaching me some new tricks, and we were having so much fun, to say the least._

_Ben nodded in agreement. "It was! You're improving so much!"_

_I smiled at both of them, blushing a little bit. __"Thank you so much, guys!"_

_The compliments meant so much to me. Especially the ones from Ben._

_Okay, he was super cute AND a senior. I was going to take anything I could get from him._

_"No problem!" Scarlett exclaimed, smiling as well._

_I then heard a honk and knew that Scarlett and Ben had to leave._

_Well, at least Scarlett did. Ben drove his car here, so he technically could leave whenever he wanted._

_Scarlett said goodbye to me and hugged me before walking towards her mom's car._

_"Wait, Scar! If you want, I could drive you," Ben offered._

_Was it bad that I was hoping that she would say yes, yet I was also hoping that she would say no._

_I didn't want her to leave yet, but at the same time, I would've loved to spend some quality time with Ben. Was that bad?_

_She shook her head, and I felt relief wash over me. __"No, it's okay. Besides, no matter how much I love you, I don't want to be seen in your car."_

_He laughed before waving goodbye._

_I waved as well, and once her mom's car was out of sight, he turned to me. __"Hey, Jaz, do you want to go to Rumble Juice? I have some time to waste, and I wouldn't mind spending it with you."_

_I felt myself blushing at that._

_I was able to talk to him at lunch the past few days, and he was so sweet._

_It was so easy to talk to him, and plus, he was so unbelievably cute!_

_How had I not met him sooner?_

_I tried to regain myself as I said, "That sounds fun. Thank you."_

_He smiled at me, and I felt my knees go weak. "No problem. I'll drive us there."_

_He led us to his car, and it was a blue convertible._

_My eyes widened. I knew Seth had a snazzy black car, but Ben had a blue convertible?_

_How lucky was he?_

_"You have a blue convertible?" I asked in disbelief._

_He nodded and said nonchalantly, "Well, yeah. You like?"_

_"Are you kidding?!" I exclaimed, smiling. "I love!"_

_Ben chuckled at that and we got in the convertible._

_We then started driving to Rumble Juice. It was only a five minute drive, but it was amazing._

_We were talking about everything from puppies to homework._

_Once we got there, we both ordered the same smoothie._

_He volunteered to pay for it (what a gentleman!) and then we sat at a table for two and started talking again._

_I felt everything being so easy with him._

_Seriously, how had I not met him sooner?_

_When we were talking about the new lunch menu which includes mystery meat (like, ew!), I saw Logan and Garrett walk in out of the corner of my eye._

_I didn't want to see them, so I just ignored them._

_If Lindy was mad at me, then obviously Logan and Garrett would be as well._

_"Do you know how pretty you look today?" Ben asked me, and I started to blush._

_"I just... threw this on," I managed to get out, flustered._

_Was Ben really flirting with me? I couldn't believe it._

_"Well, it looks gorgeous on you," he told me, and I could feel my blush deepen at that._

_I couldn't believe what he was saying._

_"You look handsome too," I told him, and he truly did._

_He was wearing a black buttondown shirt with worn out jeans. The look worked really well on him._

_He then looked into my eyes, and I felt myself getting lost into his as well._

_We stayed like that for a long time._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''What a gentleman. It totally looks good on him. Blah blah blah.'' Garrett mimicked Jasmine.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at him.

''You are acting totally ridiculous.'' She told him.

Garrett shot her a look and I chuckled. Those guys were so oblvious, but also kinda cute.

''There he is not the only one.'' Lindy stated.

Jasmine shot her a look and Logan, Scarlett, Ben and I nodded at that.

''You both acted pretty stupid.'' I said to Jasmine.

''Oh and Lindy didn't?!'' Jasmine asked in disbelief.

''We never said that she didn't.'' Scarlett replied.

Jasmine crossed her arms and didn't reply to that.

I rolled my eyes at her and then looked to Logan who didn't say anything.

''Well, but the most ridiculous at the end of this part of the story was still Garrett I would say.'' Ben now added.

Everyone except Garrett nodded at that and he glared at us.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Mr. Peterson asked us confused.

Garrett crossed his arms and didn't say anything.

''Oh, just the fact that Garrett had a sudden change of mind.'' I said, laughing.

That was also kind of a spoiler, but Garrett wasn't saying anything and someone had to.

He should just tell what happened.

''Well, what happened with Garrett's change of mind?'' My mom now asked confused.

Lindy grinned satisfied and then said, ''I think Garrett can tell that the best from all of us.''

Everyone nodded at that and now looked at Garrett.

''Garrett?'' His mom asked.

He groaned and shot us a look.

Then he stated, ''Fine. I'll tell the story on. Well, at the same time at Rumble Juice...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Garrett's POV:**_

_Logan and I were just sitting down at a Rumble Juice booth as I saw a senior and Jasmine sitting on a table for two._

_"Do you know how pretty you look today?" The senior asked Jasmine and she started to blush._

_Was he flirting with her? That was a joke, right?_

_''Garrett, you coming?'' Logan asked me._

_I quickly nodded at that, taking one last glance at Jasmine._

_''Let's sit over there.'' I told him and pointed to a table near the two._

_Logan shrugged at that and we both sat down. __I now had a perfect view on them._

_I wanted to know what was happening there, but I didn't hear much._

_I just heard Jasmine saying, ''You look handsome too.'' which gave me another sting in the stomach._

_Why was she flirting with that guy?_

_Did Jasmine really already have interest in one of this jerks?_

_That couldn't be true, could it? Now they were just staring at each other._

_What was happening right now?_

_I hated the looks they gave each other and really wanted to walk over there and punch that senior in the face._

_''Garrett?'' Logan asked and I looked up to him._

_''Huh? Did you say something?'' I replied._

_I wasn't really paying attention to my best friend._

_What was happening only two tables away from me was more interesting._

_Was Lindy right? Should we give her that kind of a payback?_

_What was most definitely true was that I couldn't see Jasmine with that senior and I wanted to have her back._

_She should look at me like that, not at the senior._

_''What I was trying to say was that Lindy really had a totally dumb idea, don't you think? I mean Jasmine and me or you and Jas-'' Logan now started, but I looked at him and shook my head ._

_Then I replied, ''I think I'm going to do it. I kind of like the plan now.''_

_Logan looked at me with shock, and I pulled my phone out, writing Lindy a text._

_Come over to Rumble Juice. We have to talk through something that has to do with your plan._

_I smiled as I hit send. I looked to where Jasmine and that senior was, and they were still making googly eyes at each other. Ew. It was so gross and disgusting._

_The plan seemed more and more perfect once I kept replaying it inside my head._

_The two lovebirds finally got up and left, and my gaze transferred to Logan, who looked at me with complete shock._

_"Dude, what crazy thing is going on inside your head right now?" Logan asked me._

_"Um, nothing," I told him seriously. "I really want to do it right now."_

_I had to do it now, especially after that whole thing between Jasmine and the senior._

_And besides, I knew I couldn't take back that text right now._

_Knowing Lindy, she probably would already be on her way._

_"Um, must I repeat that insane plan to you?!" Logan looked at me with disbelief. "One of us has to get Jasmine to like us, and then one of us has to dump her in the meanest way possible!"_

_I shrugged. I knew that dumping her would hurt me, but at the end of the day, she'd be liking me._

_Not that senior who honestly looked pretty disgusting._

_Me. I knew inside that it would be worth it._

_Logan just stared at me with complete disbelief. "You are out of your mind, Garrett."_

_I shook my head at that. "No I'm not. I'm just shocked that I didn't agree with this sooner."_

_As if on cue, Lindy showed up._

_She told us that she would be getting a smoothie before she talked to us, and then she went in line._

_Logan's gaze was still on me, and I wondered why._

_Sure I thought the plan was bad at first, but now I realized just how perfect it was._

_I was going to make Jasmine fall for me. I should've agreed to that sooner._

_"Garrett, for the last time, are you sure about this?" Logan asked me, looking at me seriously. "Once you agree, you can't get out of it. And besides, you're going to have to break Jasmine's heart. Isn't that going to break your's as well?"_

_I sighed. I knew Logan was right there. I still wanted to do it, though._

_"Logan, I know what you're thinking, but there's no need to worry. You were mad at Jasmine too for treating Lindy like that. It'll be the perfect payback." I stated._

_Logan didn't seem too sure about that._

_"If you're sure," he said unsurely, turning to Lindy, who was coming back with her smoothie._

_I then smiled at her, and she looked at us with a raised eyebrow._

_"So?" she said. "What about the plan did you want to talk about? Let me guess, you want to change it so then we don't break Jasmine's heart?"_

_I found myself smirking as I told her, "Actually, I want to do the plan now. No changes. Your idea is perfect, and I was stupid to think that it's not."_

_Lindy started to beam. "See? I knew one of you would come around eventually."_

_"Yeah, the one that's gone completely bonkers," Logan muttered, but I didn't really care what he thought about this._

_The only thing that mattered to me right now was that Jasmine will be mine._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Well, and at the end Garrett does agree, but with other reasons in his head than Lindy probably thought of :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the 50 reviews in general again! :D**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	8. Horrible Is The Right Word

**Hello everybody! :D**

**We're here with a new chapter for you of our collab story! :)**

**So Garrett agreed on the plan and Logan thinks he went nuts. Lindy likes it xD**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews we got! :D**

**We loved every single one of them and are so happy that you like the story! :)**

**Without further ado, here comes our new chapter! :)**

**We hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 7**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_"If you're sure," he said unsurely, turning to Lindy, who was coming back with her smoothie._

_I then smiled at her, and she looked at us with a raised eyebrow._

_"So?" she said. "What about the plan did you want to talk about? Let me guess, you want to change it so then we don't break Jasmine's heart?"_

_I found myself smirking as I told her, "Actually, I want to do the plan now. No changes. Your idea is perfect, and I was stupid to think that it's not."_

_Lindy started to beam. "See? I knew one of you would come around eventually."_

_"Yeah, the one that's gone completely bonkers," Logan muttered, but I didn't really care what he thought about this._

_The only thing that mattered to me right now was that Jasmine will be mine._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

All the parents didn't respond for a while, and the first one to speak was his mom. "Garrett, you idiot."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, but I nodded in agreement with what his mom said.

If you were asking me, that boy was an idiot to the extreme.

"Come on, Garrett, even you have to admit that was a dumb thing to do," Delia said, and we all agreed with that.

Garrett and Lindy, however, were shaking their heads.

"You guys just had to adapt more to the ingenious plan I had," Lindy said. "Come on, at least one of you guys have to admit that it was a good idea."

"No! It wasn't!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Lindy scoffed and said, "Your opinion does not matter since you were the one who had to deal with the payback. Someone else care to agree?"

We all looked at each other hesitantly, until Mr. Peterson finally said, "Lindy, you had the stupidest idea ever."

"And that basically caused us to be here, right?" Lindy and Logan's mom asked.

At that, we all laughed. The story wasn't even close to done yet. They didn't even know.

"What's so funny?" Lindy and Logan's dad asked, confused, and we just stared at him.

I knew Lindy and Logan's parents very well, and I had to say, her dad wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box.

I didn't even have to guess where Logan's dumbness came from in the family. It was kind of obvious.

"Anyways, if you guys would stop laughing," Mr. Peterson said, "would one of you please keep telling the story?"

"I will," Delia shrugged, and we all turned to her.

I was honestly relieved that I came so late. I didn't have to tell anything yet or have to talk to anyone...

Maybe it would've been better if I had just not come.

Delia sighed before continuing, "Okay, so the next day, we were at our lockers before class started..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV_**

_I walked into school, fixing my glasses as I did._

_I was wearing a floral dress with a thin black belt on my waist, my glasses, beige sandals, a beige purse, and some eye makeup. My hair was also in their usual curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_I thought I looked really good._

_I especially wanted to look good for Lo- __Let's forget I ever thought that, okay?_

_Once I dropped my school stuff into my locker, I went over to Logan's locker._

_Please don't question it. I just wanted to talk to him, okay?!_

_However, as I was walking, I ended up bumping into someone._

_I looked up. It was Logan. How ironic._

_He looked at me, frantic and panicked._

_I looked back, concerned. Why was he so panicked? And even more so, why did I care so much?!_

_However, his expression changed into relief, and I became relieved as well._

_Okay, what was going on with me?!_

_"Hey Delia," he smiled at me._

_I found the smile slightly weird and out of context, but I didn't question it._

_"Hi Logan," I smiled as well. "How are you doing?"_

_"Good," he said, before looking down at his feet._

_We stayed silent for a while, which I also found very weird. Why was it so awkward between us?_

_Eventually, though, Logan looked up at me, as if he finally remembered something._

_He said, "Hey, we need to hunt down Garrett. He agreed to Lindy's dumb idea, and I need your help to convince him otherwise. He wouldn't listen to me when it was just me, but maybe you can help me convince him that this is wrong."_

_My eyes widened. He actually agreed? __If anyone, I expected Logan to agree._

_Not that I wanted him to agree, but I just expected... Okay, seriously, forget everything that I was thinking._

_Usually I was weird, but right now, I was out of my mind!_

_Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I nodded. "Definitely. Where is he?"_

_Logan shrugged at that. "Probably at his locker. Thanks for helping me, though. I have faith in you."_

_Okay, did I hear that right? Did I need hearing aids?_

_I shook my head internally. There was no way that he said that. Even if he did, I was probably looking too much into it._

_Yep, I was going insane._

_"No problem. I just didn't expect him to agree," I said._

_Logan nodded at that. "Same here. I thought he cared a whole lot about Jasmine, but I guess not."_

_As if on cue, Garrett walked by us._

_He then smiled and waved to us. "Hey you guys. Do you have the Spanish notes by any chance? Mine got thrown away in the trash can."_

_We both looked at him weirdly. "How did that happen?" I asked him._

_"Oh, my parents thought it was their bills," Garrett stated._

_We both quirked an eyebrow at him. But, now that I thought about it, I did have worse with my grandma, so..._

_"Anyways, since I don't take notes," Logan started, and I internally rolled my eyes at that. Of course he didn't. "You've got to say no to Lindy's plan. It's a horrible plan! Where has your sanity gone?"_

_Actually, the better question was, where had my sanity gone?_

_Garrett shook his head adamantly, crossing his arms. "No way. Like I told you before, I agree with Lindy on this one. The plan is great. And, besides, I was insane to think it was so bad."_

_"It's still bad! It's still a horrible plan!" I exclaimed._

_"Hey you guys!" Lindy came up to us. __"What are you guys talking about?"_

_She was wearing a red shirt with lace for short sleeves, dark blue jeans, a red purse, a pair of black flats, and mascara. Her hair was in waves.** (AN: Link on profile)**_

_"Your dumb idea you call a plan," I stated, and Lindy looked at us in disbelief._

_"You've got to be kidding me," she said. "It's a great idea! Speaking of which, Garrett," she turned to him, "you want to start flirting with her now?"_

_Garrett nodded at that. "Sounds good."_

_We then watched as he walked over to Jasmine and Scarlett, Lindy with happiness, and Logan and I with disbelief._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''I can't believe that you really did that to me.'' I stated to Garrett.

I was still shocked and freaking hurt about what he did to me.

I actually thought well of him, but what he did... It really hurt me.

I expected stuff like this from Lindy, but not from Garrett.

Garrett crossed his arms and replied, ''I also didn't expect you to become such a betrayer.''

Ouch. Why did he also start like Lindy now?

''Says the one who wanted to break her heart.'' Ben told him.

Garrett looked in disbelief at him and I looked thankfully at him.

Garrett crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

''I don't need to hear anything from you.'' He said to Ben.

Ben shrugged at that and shot me a smile. I gave him one back.

Lindy groaned and rolled her eyes at me.

''If anyone is a betrayer, then it's you, Jasmine. You betrayed the whole group and we just gave you a payback.'' She stated.

I looked hurt at her as Delia threw in, ''No, Lindy. You and Garrett gave her a payback.''

I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms.

''Well, not doing anything against it isn't better than actually doing it.'' I told her, mad.

She knew that I was right and couldn't say anything against it.

''If you think like that of us, we might helped them.'' Logan now threw in.

I looked in disbelief at him while Delia nodded. They really had to be kidding right now.

''We tried to help you and to tell Garrett to not do it.'' Delia added.

I wanted to open my mouth to that as Mr. Peterson threw in, ''Just finally tell the story on!''

Nobody answered to that and Scarlett sighed.

''I can tell on.'' She replied. ''Well, as Jasmine and I went to our lockers...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Scarlett's POV:**_

_''And Ben tried to flirt with her only to find out that she was 5 years older and married and that the little boy besides her wasn't her brother, but her son as soon as he said, 'Mommy, what is that man doing?''' I told Jasmine while laughing about the silliness of my brother sometimes._

_Jasmine also chuckled just as we arrived at her locker._

_She opened her locker and checked herself in the mirror. __I rolled my eyes and chuckled._

_''Jaz, you look great.'' I told her._

_She was wearing a red top with dark blue high waist jeans, red wedges, a black bag, a golden chain necklace, some makeup, and her hair was falling down her back in curls. ____**(AN: Link on profile)**_

_Jasmine looked up from the mirror and smiled at me._

_''Thanks, Scarlett. You look great, too.'' She replied._

_I was wearing a mint top with white jeans, blue wedges, a white bag, a white triple wrap bracelet, some makeup, and my hair was falling down my shoulders in curls. ____**(AN: Link on profile)**_

_I smiled at that and looked thankfully at her._

_''Why are you even checking yourself in the mirror again? We just were in the girls room. Do you want to impress some cute guy?'' I asked her and wiggled my eyebrows._

_Jasmine went bright red at that._

_Oh my god. It so was a cute guy!_

_''Who is it? Who is it? Don't tell me it's my brother!'' I exclaimed, shocked and confused._

_Jasmine just wanted to open her mouth to say something as someone suddenly told us from behind, ''I hope that it's me.''_

_Jasmine and I both spun around and I looked into the face of a boy I only saw in my chemistry class or something like that, confused._

_He was tall and had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked a bit more like a nerd, I thought._

_''Garrett? What are you doing here?'' Jasmine asked, shocked._

_Well, it seemed like Jasmine knew him. Even though his try to flirt was kinda weird._

_''Can't I say hello to my beautiful best friend?'' Garrett replied with a raised eyebrow._

_Jasmine went red and my gaze shifted between the two in confusion. __What was going on there?_

_B__ut then Jasmine suddenly looked mad. ''Shouldn't you be on Lindy's side?'' She asked._

_I looked even more confused at her._

_I got the fact that Jasmine and Lindy kinda did get along before some fight or so, but I was just totally confused about all of it._

_What was happening right now?_

_Garrett looked a bit offended and shook his head._

_''Why? I really like you and you're my best friend, too.'' He replied._

_Jasmine looked even more stunned and he quickly added, ''Well, I don't hate Lindy either, but you are more important to me then her.''_

_Wow. As weird as it sounded out of that guy's mouth, it was also kinda cute from him, and Jasmine seemed to think that, too._

_Was he the reason she checked herself several times today?_

_''What are you talking about, Garrett?'' Jasmine asked once again._

_Garrett shrugged and then replied, ''I still want to be friends with you, and maybe more. If you are interested in still being friends, call me.''_

_With that he walked away._

_Jasmine's mouth was hanging wide open and I looked after him in confusion._

_''Okay, that guy really can't flirt, and I have no idea who he is, but I guess he is one of your friends. I do have one question for you, Jaz. What is happening right now?!'' I asked her, shocked._

_Jasmine still looked after Garrett, who walked away, and then shook her head._

_''I have no idea.'' She replied and looked at me._

_But she didn't seem to think that bad of the guy._

_''Do you like that guy in that way he tried to hint on you?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine blushed at that and then replied, ''I never really thought of that way about Garrett, but I also didn't know that he ever thought of that way about me. It is kinda weird.''_

_I raised an eyebrow at her, but then nodded._

_''And what are we going to do now?'' I asked._

_Jasmine shrugged and then sighed. ''I have no idea.'' She replied again._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Garrett's POV**

After Scarlett finished telling her part, Ben started laughing hysterically.

We all stared at him, confused, and Scarlett glared at him.

"What's so funny?" she snapped at him.

Ben, however, kept laughing and pointed at me.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at Garrett," he choked out in between laughs.

I glared at him and crossed my arms, offended. "What's so funny about me?"

He was still laughing, and I felt like punching him. I didn't promise that I wouldn't kill him...

Ugh. But my parents AND the principal were in this room.

And if I did, I'd be sent to detention for life and grounded until I turned 30.

Ben was not worth it.

"Your pathetic flirting," Ben finally answered after he stopped laughing as much. "I mean, I knew you were bad, but I didn't think you were that bad!"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Shut up, Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Cool-Because-I'm-A-Senior-But-I'm-Actually-Not."

"At least I'm cooler than you, Mr. I-Have-To-Carry-A-Handkerchief-Everywhere-To-Clean-The-Smallest-Spills," Ben retorted.

I opened my mouth to say something about his lack of formality, but then Delia said, "You both do know that cool stands for Constipated, Overrated, Out of Style Loser?"

We all rolled our eyes at that. That was the definition of Ben, I thought.

"You do realize that's so old, right?" Scarlett said, obviously holding in a chuckle.

We all nodded at that. That was a saying from when we were in first and second grade. It was so old.

Delia, however, rolled her eyes at that and crossed her arms.

"Anyways," my mom started, "anyone care to continue telling the story?"

Logan and Lindy shared glances, and then both said in unison, "I can tell. No, I can tell! Stop that!"

We all laughed at that. Yep, they're definitely twins, I thought, and then smirked to myself at the joke I made.

Delia's grandmother pointed at Lindy to continue, and she smiled and stuck her tongue out at Logan.

She then started. "Okay, so after school..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV_**

_"I'm home!" I exclaimed into the house._

_The only person there was Logan, who was enjoying some Goldfish. Our parents were still at work._

_"No one cares that you're home," Logan spat, and I rolled my eyes, grabbing a handful of Goldfish from him._

_I didn't eat much for lunch, and the Goldfish felt so amazing._

_"Well, I do," I retorted, reaching for more Goldfish._

_However, Logan raised it higher than his head, and I couldn't reach it due to his height._

_Sometimes I wished I was the taller twin..._

_"How about this deal?" Logan started. "I'll give you this entire Goldfish bag if you stop your stupid plan for getting back at Jasmine."_

_I shook my head and slumped, looking at him in disbelief. "You're insane, Logan. You can't even realize that my plan is perfect!"_

_I was so sick of him and Delia putting down my plan and saying that it was bad._

_It was the perfect way to get back at Jasmine. Why couldn't Logan see that?_

_''Perfect is the wrong word for that, I would say. Horrible fits better.'' Logan simply replied._

_I looked at him,__ even more mad_.

_''You are ridiculous! The plan is awesome and you know it! Garrett knows it, too!'' I exclaimed._

_Why couldn't he be just like his best friend and not like my annoying twin brother?_

_He could really for once agree with what I wanted or what I was doing._

_''I have no idea why Garrett agreed it, but the plan is anything but good, let alone awesome!'' Logan told me._

_I looked mad at him and then asked, ''Why do you even care? Jasmine hurt all of us and don't you want payback as well?!''_

_Yes, I was trying to play that card out now._

_What was his problem with the plan? It was not like anyone of us had anything to loose._

_''Yes, I do want to show her that what she did is wrong, but not like that! No one deserves that!'' Logan said to me._

_I crossed my arms at that and shook my head._

_''Jasmine does deserve it! She freaking hurt all of us and you know that! Did you forget what she did to me?!'' I questioned him in disbelief._

_Logan shook his head and replied, ''No, I didn't forget that and I also couldn't believe that she did that, but like I said, this is no solution!''_

_I looked even madder at him. Since when wasn't Logan up for crazy plans?_

_Normally he would've agreed right away except-_

_''You have a crush on Jasmine!'' I exclaimed._

_Logan looked in disbelief at me and then asked, ''What the heck are you talking about?!''_

_I grinned at him and then replied, ''The reason why you don't want to hurt Jasmine even though she's acting totally stupid and those kind of plans are actually totally your thing is that you have a crush on her!''_

_Logan looked even more in disbelief at me and shook his head._

_''That is as true as the fact that Garrett is in love with Delia!'' He cried._

_I looked a bit stunned at him and then asked, ''So you are in love with Delia?''_

_Logan looked even more in disbelief at me._

_''I never said that! I just really thought that you would come with some better payback than I would, but not even I would've come up with such a stupid idea!'' Logan exclaimed._

_''It's not stupid!'' I told him, mad._

_Logan rolled his eyes at that and I really wanted to punch him right now, and I was saying that._

_''I thought you're supposed to be the smart one!'' He exclaimed._

_Ouch. That really hurt._

_''I am the smart one! If you would be smart, you would see that my plan is perfect!'' I told him mad._

_Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head again what made me only madder._

_''Think what you want, but I already know that this is going to be horribly wrong. I hope that Garrett will change his mind and you, too. No one deserved what you guys have in mind for Jasmine. She is our b-''_

_''Was!'' I threw in._

_Logan rolled his eyes and added, ''She was our best friend, and that is anything but okay. I'm not saying that what she did was okay, but we shouldn't be as ridiculous as her.''_

_With that he just walked upstairs, leaving me behind, shocked._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan is suddenly being the more mature one, but not answering Lindy's questions about his crush... :D**

**Will Garrett really go through it and will Jasmine tag along and really call him?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	9. So Weird

**Hello everybody! :D**

**We're here with a new chapter for you of our collab story! :)**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews we got! :D**

**We loved every single one of them and are so happy that you like the story! :)**

**Without further ado, here comes our new chapter! :)**

**We hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Gabrie is going to the hospital for 6 weeks from tomorrow on, but we worked that forward that Camilla will be able to post one chapter a week :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 8**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''I am the smart one! If you would be smart, you would see that my plan is perfect!'' I told him mad._

_Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head again what made me only madder._

_''Think what you want, but I already know that this is going to be horribly wrong. I hope that Garrett will change his mind and you, too. No one deserved what you guys have in mind for Jasmine. She is our b-''_

_''Was!'' I threw in._

_Logan rolled his eyes and added, ''She was our best friend, and that is anything but okay. I'm not saying that what she did was okay, but we shouldn't be as ridiculous as her.''_

_With that he just walked upstairs, leaving me behind, shocked._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''I'm still for the fact that that plan was absolutely ridiculous.'' I stated and shot my twin a look.

She shot me one back and the others sighed.

''But you didn't really do anything against it at the end!'' Jasmine exclaimed madly at me.

''I at least tried! Your crush didn't even try, but agreed to it!'' I cried.

Garrett shot me a look, but I just crossed my arms.

He knew that I was right and he just screwed it up himself.

''For that matter, you both were ridiculous, and that not only in flirting to say that.'' Ben said to Garrett and me.

I glared at him and groaned.

''Sure, it was my fault that my twin is absolutely ridiculous and that I am not the best flirter!'' I exclaimed.

''Yeah and that even though you tried to flirt with your still best friend Delia.'' Scarlett stated.

Delia looked a bit stunned at her and then at me.

''You tried to flirt with me?'' She asked.

I looked in disbelief at her and even the principal and the parents started to laugh now.

''That wasn't funny!'' I cried, but nobody stopped laughing.

''Yes, it was, Logan.'' Mr. Peterson told me.

I looked in disbelief at the principal at the others.

''It really was, sweetie.'' Mom now added and everyone nodded.

I looked at Delia, who shrugged and even chuckled a bit, too.

''Can we please just finally tell the story on?'' I asked annoyed.

The parents shrugged at that and then Delia's mom asked, ''Who's going to do that?''

Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''I can do that. After school, Scarlett and I were about to walk home...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''And you seriously don't know why he just started to flirt with you?'' Scarlett asked me, just as we walked out of our last class._

_I shook my head, still totally confused._

_I really didn't get why Garrett flirted with me and was suddenly so nice._

_Since the big fight with Lindy no one out of the group talked to me and now that?!_

_That was totally confusing for me._

_''Maybe he really meant it.'' Scarlett suggested. ''Maybe you do mean more to him than Lindy.''_

_I sighed at that and thought about it._

_Then I looked around to see if Lindy was there, but remembered that she always had one class less than me at this day of the week._

_Not that I cared, even though I didn't want her to hear us talk._

_''I don't think so. Garrett is also really good friends with Lindy and he barely talked to me since the fight. Actually, he didn't talk to me at all.'' I replied, sad._

_I really liked Garrett actually. Not really in that way he tried to flirt with me, but-_

_''Hey Jasmine! Scarlett!'' Someone greeted us from behind._

_We both turned around to see none other than Ben standing there._

_He looked great as always and shot me a big smile._

_Did I mention that I might also slowly was getting a little crush on Scarlett's brother?_

_No? Now you kinda knew it._

_''Hey Ben! Shouldn't you already be at home?'' Scarlett relied._

_Ben shrugged at that and shook his head._

_''I was talking to a friend who's going to an exchange program soon and time flew by and I thought that I'll wait for my favorite sis and her beautiful friend.'' He told us._

_I blushed deeply at that and Scarlett looked in between us._

_''First of all, I'm your only sis, and second of all, really?'' Scarlett asked him._

_Ben chuckled at that and shrugged. ''I love you too, Scar.'' He replied._

_Scarlett rolled her eyes and I chuckled as well._

_''Well, do you guys want a ride home?'' Ben asked._

_I just wanted to agree as Scarlett shook her head and grabbed my arm._

_''Nope, sorry bro. You waited for nothing. Jasmine and I have to have a girls talk.'' She replied for us and with that dragged me away._

_I followed her, confused._

_As soon as we outside Scarlett stopped and looked at me, confused._

_''Okay, first of all, you're confused about this Garrett, and now you're giving my brother googly eyes?! What's up with you?!'' Scarlett asked me, shocked._

_I looked down at that and went red. I should tell Scarlett about my crush and I knew it._

_''Jasmine?'' Scarlett questioned, even more confused._

_I sighed and then replied, ''Okay, I'll tell you, but don't freak out.''_

_Scarlett nodded and I looked up to her._

_''What's up now?'' She asked confused, but softer._

_I swallowed and then replied, ''I might have a little big crush on your brother?'' It came more out as a question, but Scarlett looked shocked at me._

_''You're kidding, right?!'' She asked me._

_I shook my head at that and Scarlett's mouth was wide open._

_Oh god. She was so going to hate me._

_''Wow. That is unexpected. I thought that you have feelings for this Garrett.'' Scarlett suddenly stated, but she didn't seem mad at all._

_''You're not angry?'' I asked her._

_Why the sudden change of feelings? That was really confusing._

_''I wasn't mad at the first place, just shocked. I mean- Wow. My brother. That is so weird.'' Scarlett replied._

_I let out a laugh at that and replied, ''Yeah, it is weird, but are you going to help me with him?''_

_I looked at her now pleadingly._

_Scarlett looked at me, a bit stunned, and then laughed._

_''Easy girl. I didn't say that, but I might think about it, and now let's go.'' She replied._

_Well, that wasn't a no, right?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV**

"And we all wonder why Garrett hates Ben so much," I chimed in, and we all laughed at that.

Garrett's crush on Jasmine was so obvious. How had we not noticed earlier?

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual," Ben said, shooting a quick glare to Garrett.

Garrett just scoffed and crossed his arms at that, turning away from him.

"I am so sick of all the fighting occurring in this room," Lindy and Logan's mom said, and I nodded in agreement.

"I know, right?" I said. "I'm annoyed with it too."

"Says the girl who automatically hated me at first sight," Scarlett pointed out with animosity, and I just rolled my eyes at that.

I had reasons. Very good reasons. But, at the same time, so did everyone else...

"Anyways, who's going to keep telling the story?" Lindy and Logan's dad asked.

Scarlett and Ben exchanged a look, before Ben chipped in, "I'll tell the story." We all looked at him. "Okay, so at our house..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Ben's POV_**

_"Hey brother! Bro! Pal!" Scarlett said, smiling at me and hugging me when she got home._

_I looked at her strangely._

_"Sis, what do you want?" I asked her dully._

_Scarlett looked innocent. "What do you mean, what do I want? Ben, can't I just say that without you having to assume that I want something?"_

_I gave her a look. I knew that she wanted something from me._

_Living with her for so long kind of helped with that._

_"Come on, Scarlett," I told her. "Spill."_

_"So..." Scarlett started, looking around the house and pretty much anywhere but me, "Jaz and I went over to the mall to go shopping after you left."_

_My eyes widened. Not this again. "Scar, if you want more money, you're going to have to ask Mom and Dad. I am not giving you any more after that catastrophe!"_

_"So what if you didn't have enough money for a date? It was your fault for promising the girl a candlelit dinner at the nicest restaurant in town!" Scarlett exclaimed, shrugging off the fact that she practically made me bankrupt._

_I looked at her in disbelief and said, "It's not my fault she had high expectations."_

_"Then you shouldn't have asked a rich spoiled girl out on a date," she pointed out, and even I had to admit that was true._

_"Hey! She was pretty!" I exclaimed._

_Scarlett then looked at me, offended, and I added, "Not as pretty as you, of course."_

_She chuckled. "You don't have to say that because I'm your sister and because you're such a charmer."_

_"Me? A charmer?" I smirked, fixing my hair and jacket. "We both know that's true."_

_She rolled her eyes jokingly and said, "Don't act like that around the house. It's disturbing."_

_I rolled my eyes jokingly as well and laughed, and suddenly, she looked at me seriously._

_I tried to not show that I was confused._

_If she didn't need money (which was usually what she needed, considering how much time she spent shopping), then what did she need from me?_

_"Ben, Jasmine's a really nice girl," she said._

_I nodded. "I know that. I've been hanging around her like you have for the past few days, and she's a pretty cool chick. Why are you telling me this?"_

_"She's also really pretty and knows how to have fun," Scarlett continued._

_I nodded at that as well. Where was she going with this? "Yeah, that's true."_

_Suddenly, what she was hinting at clicked in my head._

_She was worried I would hurt Jaz._

_My eyes widened, and I immediately shook my head. "No, no, no, Scar, you got this all wrong. I don't like Jaz that way."_

_Her eyes widened, and I couldn't tell whether she felt relieved or disappointed._

_"You don't?" She seemed kind of shocked, and I wondered why._

_Jaz was pretty awesome and a totally fun girl to be around, but I didn't like her that way._

_I shook my head. "No, I don't. She's cool and everything, but I see her more as a friend. Why?"_

_Scarlett smiled. "I was just wondering, since you called her beautiful and stuff like that..."_

_I laughed. "Scar, you know I do that to all my female friends."_

_She laughed as well, but once she stopped, she looked at me again seriously. "You sure you don't like Jasmine that way?"_

_I shook my head. "No. I like somebody else."_

_Scarlett's eyes widened, and I internally slapped myself on the forehead at my stupidity._

_Usually I was very open with who I liked and stuff, but this time, I couldn't._

_All my friends would kill me if they knew. I had to keep it a secret._

_Grr! I had such a big mouth sometimes._

_"Who do you like?" Scarlett asked me._

_"Sis, it's none of your business," I told her._

_She looked at me in confusion. "Ben, you always tell me who you like. Come on, please? You know I won't tell anyone."_

_I looked down and muttered, "Yeah, but in this case, you would."_

_If I told her, she would go run and tell everyone. And then I would be screwed. I didn't want that._

_Scarlett opened her mouth to say something, but then the front door flung open._

_Our parents walked inside the living room, smiling at us. __"Hey you guys! We brought dinner from the Italian restaurant across town that you guys loved!"_

_I smiled in happiness and relief. I was so relieved that they came at this moment._

_Then I wouldn't have to worry so much about Scarlett figuring out my crush until later. "Yay! You guys get my favorite pasta?"_

_"Of course!" my mom exclaimed._

_I smiled, running towards them and grabbing the paper bag._

_As we dug into our dinner, Scarlett gave me a look that told me this conversation wasn't over._

_I knew it wasn't. But it was right now. And that was all I cared about._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''Why didn't you want to tell your own sister who you are in love with?'' I asked Ben with a smirk.

Ben rolled his eyes at that. ''Because it would've made things only worse, and you guys were pretty good on making them worse on your own.'' He replied.

I looked in disbelief at him, but couldn't even really complain.

Gosh. I hated this guy so much and he knew it and used it against me.

''Wasn't it actually better for you that Ben didn't have a crush on Jasmine?'' Scarlett now asked me.

I didn't reply to that.

''It would've been if Jasmine would've got the hint for real from the first time on and would've felt the same.'' Lindy now stated.

Jasmine shot her a look and then replied, ''Yeah, falling for one of your stupid plans right away. Of course.''

Lindy glared at her and Jasmine glared back.

I groaned, thinking about how stupid I must've been to agree to that plan.

''The plan is still not stupid.'' Lindy said to us and we all rolled our eyes.

''Even I have to say that it was.'' Ben now replied.

Lindy looked in disbelief at him and the parents looked confused at them.

''What do you guys mean with that?'' Mom asked.

Ben and Lindy looked at her and quickly cried, ''Nothing!''

Haha. Yeah absolutely nothing as always.

''Tell that someone who believes that.'' I told them.

They glared at me as Mr. Peterson sighed.

''Can someone please just tell the story on?'' He asked.

Everyone looked at Scarlett and me at that. Scarlett shot me a look and I groaned.

''I'm not going to tell on.'' I stated.

Scarlett glared at me, but then she replied, ''Fine. I will. Well, later that day...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Scarlett's POV:**_

_It was 7 p.m. and I just called Jasmine to come over again._

_Ben disappeared in his room and didn't want to talk to me anymore, but what I knew was that he didn't feel the same for Jasmine and maybe I could get Jasmine to forget my brother._

_I wouldn't have minded the two that much, but I also wouldn't force my brother to anything._

_I knew out of experience that that never went good. Especially when it came to love._

_I sighed and sat down on the couch, waiting for Jasmine._

_Not even 5 minutes later the doorbell rang and I quickly stood up and went to the door._

_I opened it and Jasmine stood in front of me, confused._

_''Why did you ask me to come over at this time, Scarlett?'' She asked me, confused._

_I chuckled at that. ''Hello to you, too. Come in.'' I said to her._

_Jasmine looked confused at me, but followed me into the house._

_How could I tell her the thing with Ben the best without hurting her?_

_She was a great friend and I didn't want to see her upset. Especially not because of my brother._

_I didn't blame Ben for not having feelings for her, but since he disappeared in his room and didn't even know about her crush, I had to tell her._

_''What did you want to talk about at that time?'' Jasmine asked me again as we sat down on the couch._

_I sighed at that and then slowly replied, ''Jasmine, we have to talk about your crush on my brother.''_

_At first, her face lit up. "You talked to him?" she asked happily._

_I nodded. It hurt that she was so happy about that._

_I had to let her down easy. But how was I supposed to do that when she was beaming brighter than the sun?_

_"Yes, I did," I told her._

_"Ooh! What did he say?" Jasmine asked, excited._

_Okay, Scarlett, you have to do this, I told myself._

_Maybe she'd react best if I just told her bluntly. Maybe it was like ripping off a band-aid. Fast and quick._

_But, at the same time, Jasmine wasn't one to react kindly to a blunt response._

_That was how it was with her and Lindy, and that didn't work out too well._

_"He said something about liking someone," I told her._

_Her smile then went wider._

_"Does he like me?" Jasmine asked me._

_I didn't know how to respond to that. I couldn't say yes; that would be a lie._

_But how was I supposed to tell her that he didn't without breaking her heart?_

_She took my silence as an answer, because her face dropped as she said sadly, "He doesn't like me, does he?"_

_I nodded sadly at that, placing my hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. "I'm really sorry, Jasmine."_

_"It's fine. It's just that," she paused, looking at me, "I thought that we had something special."_

_"I'm sorry, but he doesn't realize what he's missing out on," I told her with a smile. "I mean, you're really sweet, awesome, and super pretty."_

_She flipped her brown hair. "Well, that I know."_

_I laughed. That was my best friend. "I personally think it's for the best. I mean, it would be super awkward if you guys broke up. It may cause a rift in all of our friendships."_

_She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's true. I guess I didn't think about it that way."_

_I nodded, smiling at her. "And besides, now you can focus on that Garrett guy."_

_She looked down, and I could tell that she was trying to suppress a blush._

_I smiled. I honestly thought that they wouldn't be a horrible couple, even if he was a really bad flirter._

_"I don't know about him," Jasmine told me, a blush still evident on her cheek. __"I mean, he's been my best friend since we were little, and I've never thought about him that way, but... I don't know."_

_"You'll never know until you try," I said, motioning to her phone._

_She looked at it for a few moments before sighing._

_"I still don't know," she said, looking up. "I have to think about it more. It's just confusing since he's my best friend and all..."_

_I nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Jaz, I get it. I'm not going to force you or anything. Now, maybe we can convince my parents for a sleepover so then we can have a spa night!"_

_Jasmine beamed. "Yes! Come on, let's go!"_

_She then ran upstairs, and I smiled, going up with her._

_Maybe I could convince her more about Garrett since Ben didn't like her that way and I didn't want to see her alone._

_**Flashback end**  
_

* * *

**Well, Jasmine took it well at the end after all, but doesn't know about Garrett.**

**Will Lindy's plan work and will Garrett break her heart?**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie and Camilla**


	10. Sibling Issues

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**I (Camilla) made the outfits this chapter since Gabrie's at the hospital (you can read more about it in her livejournal, but I miss you so much Gabrie!), so I'm sorry if the outfits aren't as good as you're used to. I tried my best!**

**Anyways, if you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave a review!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 9**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Scarlett's POV**_

_"You'll never know until you try," I said, motioning to her phone. _

_She looked at it for a few moments before sighing._

_"I still don't know," she said, looking up. "I have to think about it more. It's just confusing since he's my best friend and all..."_

_I nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Jaz, I get it. I'm not going to force you or anything. Now, maybe we can convince my parents for a sleepover so then we can have a spa night!"_

_Jasmine beamed. "Yes! Come on, let's go!"_

_She then ran upstairs, and I smiled, going up with her. _

_Maybe I could convince her more about Garrett since Ben didn't like her that way and I didn't want to see her alone._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

"Thank you, Scarlett," I smiled at her.

Everyone looked at me in confusion. Scarlett asked, "Why are you thanking me?"

My smile changed into a smirk. "For contributing to my ingenious plan without even knowing."

Scarlett just rolled her eyes at that, and everyone groaned.

"Stop saying that your plan is so good, because it's not!" Logan exclaimed.

"And besides," Scarlett added, "is it such a crime that I wanted my best friend to be happy?"

"Since she betrayed me, yes," I said, glaring at Jasmine.

I still couldn't believe what she did to me.

And to think that we were actually best friends before all of this...

Now I hated her with a passion, and she definitely deserved everything that happened to her.

"I'm honestly getting sick of all of this," my mom stated, and all the parents and the principal nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's high school for you!" Delia exclaimed with a smile, and we all glared at her.

However, Garrett's mom smiled as well.

"I'm relieved that we're out of high school," she muttered, and all of the parents laughed at that.

"Well, I can't get out since it's my job," Mr. Peterson pouted slightly, and we students glared at him and crossed our arms, offended.

He, however, seemed unaffected.

"Anyways, is anyone going to keep telling the story?" Delia's grandmother asked impatiently.

I shrugged. "I guess I will." Everyone stared at me. "Okay, so the next day..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Still Lindy's POV **_**_(AN: Link to outfit on profile)_**

_Logan and I were in the car, and I was humming happily._

_I was imagining Jasmine suffering from the plan I had created._

_I was so happy that Garrett agreed to it, because we could finally give Jasmine the revenge we wanted._

_I didn't really care that Logan and Delia were still against it. _

_As long as Garrett was still in, it was okay. _

_We could cause so much pain to her and everything! It just sounded so perfect._

_"Why are you so happy?" Logan asked me, looking at me strangely. I looked at him and tapped his nose._

_"I'm so happy that not even you can ruin my mood," I said happily._

_Logan looked at me, still confused. "You didn't answer my question."_

_I laughed, a huge smile on my face. "My plan is working out perfectly! I bet Garrett is into it as much as I am." _

_Since my mom was driving the car and could hear us, I refrained from saying that I could already see Jasmine so brokenhearted and pathetically begging for forgiveness. _

_I didn't want my mom to think that something was wrong. Then we would basically be toast._

_"You do realize that Garrett only did it once yesterday, right?" Logan told me with a raised eyebrow, and I looked at him in shock._

_"No. I thought that he did it at least 3 times," I answered. _

_I thought Garrett did it more than what I told him to do. _

_Did he seriously only do it when I told him to do it? I felt myself get angry at that brunet._

_"Well, he didn't," Logan stated, and I only crossed my arms and huffed angrily. _

_I couldn't believe that Garrett only flirted with her once. Once! _

_Didn't he want to see her tortured as well? The faster we broke her heart, the better!_

_ I just couldn't wait to see her brokenhearted. Did he even care?_

_Once we got to school, I stormed out of the car and slammed the door shut. _

_Then I stomped angrily to see Garrett. I really needed to talk to him about this. _

_I needed him to be dedicated to this plan, but he apparently was not._

_"Hey!" Logan shrieked, catching up to me. "Did you care enough to keep the door open for me?"_

_I sighed. I did not feel like talking to my annoying twin brother right now. "I'm sorry, Logan, but I really got to go talk to Garrett. Mind putting my stuff in our locker?"_

_He shrugged, and I took that as a yes, throwing my backpack in his arms and walking towards Garrett's locker. _

_I really needed to talk to Garrett, and right now, I could use all of the time I could get._

_"Hey sis! No thank you?" Logan shouted into the halls, but I even bother to respond to that._

_ The only thing I cared about right now was giving Garrett a piece of my mind._

_Once I saw Garrett's head buried inside his locker, I angrily slammed the locker shut. _

_He popped his head out of the locker and shrieked, "Ow! Now I have to find a way to cover the incoming bruise! Thanks a lot, Lindy!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Don't thank me until you explain why you only flirted with Jasmine once yesterday!"_

_His eyes widened before he sighed. "Sorry Linds. I'm just not the best flirter. It's kind of uncomfortable for me."_

_I rolled my eyes again and scoffed. "That's not much of an excuse."_

_He sighed once more as his hand combed through his brown hair. _

_His blue eyes looked up in worry. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"_

_"Just flirt with her more!" I yelled angrily. "Keep flirting with her until you're sure that she's head over heels for you!" _

_I couldn't believe that I actually had to explain this to him. _

_Shouldn't this have been obvious? Wasn't this common sense?_

_"Okay," he breathed out. _

_He was obviously overwhelmed about this whole thing, but he agreed to do this. _

_He better actually have kept doing this plan, or else I wouldn't have been a happy girl._

_The bell then rung, and I snarled at him. "Don't you dare mess this up." _

_Then, I stomped over to homeroom. _

_If he didn't flirt with her more today, then we would have some problems._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''I seriously can't believe that you were so addicted to this stupid plan and that you wanted to crush me like that!'' I cried in disbelief and hurt at Lindy.

I knew that she had been mad at me, but Logan had been totally right.

No one deserved to be treated like this. I also didn't try to figure out a bad plan to hurt her.

''Well, you deserved it.'' Lindy just stated again, which hurt me even more.

''It really was everything but nice, but that brings nothing to the point.'' Nora now stated.

I looked in disbelief at her. Was she really just trying to defend Lindy?!

I knew that she was her daughter, but couldn't she see how much Lindy hurt me with her actions?!

''Yeah, since Jasmine was too stupid to see who's right for her and screwed it up all on her own all the way.'' Lindy added.

I looked in disbelief at her and she looked at me with a satisfied smirk and crossed her arms.

''As if you wouldn't have helped with screwing it up.'' Scarlett now stated.

Lindy shrugged at that and let out a stifled laugh.

''I didn't need to help much. She did it pretty good alone without any help.'' She replied.

I could really punch Lindy right now for what she was saying.

''Yeah and you screwed up our friendship a second time.'' I told her.

Lindy looked mad at me. ''As if you would have started!'' She shouted.

I couldn't even complain about that, but I was still mad.

''Okay, okay.'' Mr. Peterson quickly said. ''Just tell the story on!''

Garrett sighed and then replied, ''I can do that. Well, after school...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Garrett's POV:**_

_''I still can't believe that you're really going to go through that.'' Logan told me just as we walked out of history class._

_I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged._

_''Don't believe it, but I am going to do it and nothing's going to stop me.'' I replied._

_''Yeah, except maybe your horrible flirting.'' Logan told me._

_I looked in disbelief at him and he shrugged. ''You do know that I am right.'' He said._

_Yeah, I sadly did, and Jasmine also didn't call me back, which meant that I had to be really horrible._

_''Well, I'll get better, since the plan is great and I really want to go out with Jasmine t- to give her a payback.'' I replied quickly._

_I couldn't tell him the whole truth. I did really want to go out with Jasmine, but not because of that._

_Logan looked at me with raised eyebrows, but then just sighed and shook his head._

_''You are acting weird and I still don't get why you agreed with my twin's crazy plan, but like it seems I can't hold you up anyway even though I still say that you should stop that! This is not okay!'' He stated._

_I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head. ''And I'll say it again. I'll still do it.'' I replied._

_Logan wanted to reply something as I saw Jasmine walking by._

_''I have to go.'' I said to him and quickly walked up to Jasmine._

_She was wearing a white t-shirt with black stuff on it under a light pink leather jacket and a pair of baby blue jeans with a pastel multi-colored scarf. This was with black leather high heel boots and a black leather purse. She also had a French manicure and was wearing mascara and eye liner. Her hair was in a waterfall braid.** (AN: Link to outfit on profile)**_

_She was looking stunning as always._

_''Hey Jaz!'' I greeted her, and she turned completely around to me, confused._

_I smiled widely at her and she gave me a weak smile back._

_''Oh. Hey, Garrett.'' She replied._

_I tried to change my smile into a flirty one, but yet a bit disappointed and then said, ''I was waiting for your call yesterday.'' _

_I really was. I did want to go out with Jasmine._

_ I had a freaking major crush on her and that was my chance with Lindy's plan! With a few changes of course..._

_''Oh , yeah. I am sorry. I just- I didn't know about your offer.'' Jasmine stated._

_I looked at her, confused and shocked. Didn't she want to go out with me?_

_Okay, what would she see in me? Garrett Spenger?_

_I could understand that she didn't really want to, but..._

_''You didn't want to go out with me?'' I just asked her, more or less blurting it out._

_Jasmine's eyes went wide at that and I looked shocked myself._

_''G- Garrett, it's not that.'' Jasmine stuttered out. ''It's just... You see...''_

_She didn't like me like that. Why wasn't she just saying it to me and not being like that?_

_''I mean, are you serious?'' She suddenly asked me._

_I looked at her in confusion and she added, ''Do you really mean it that you care more about me than about Lindy and do you really want to go out with me?''_

_That was her actual problem? Now I got it._

_I tried to put back on my 'flirty' smile and then told her, ''I meant every single word. I do really like you Jaz. Way much more than Lindy, and I really want to be your friend and even more.''_

_Every single word was true and she hopefully could also see that._

_''You really mean that?'' She asked me, shocked._

_I nodded at that and smiled. ''Yes, I do and I'd love you to believe me.'' I replied._

_Jasmine was still shocked and seemed to think about it._

_Come on, Jaz. Please say yes. I really wanted this._

_After a while she smiled at me and then told me, ''Okay, I do believe you.''_

_I screamed in joy inside and I tried to hold back a huge grin._

_I leaned against the locker besides me and then asked her, ''So that means that I could take you out to the movies today?''_

_Jasmine looked stunned at me at that and I grinned in victory inside._

_Take that Lindy and Logan! I SO was good!_

_''You mean as a-'' Jasmine started and I nodded._

_''A date.'' I replied._

_Jasmine looked a bit shocked, but then smiled and nodded._

_''Pick me up later from English class. I'd love to.'' She told me._

_With that, she walked away, and as soon as she did, I grinned widely._

_JACKPOT! I really got a date with Jasmine!_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Still Garrett's POV**

"You know, Garrett, I would be happy for you if it wasn't for the circumstances," my mom told me, and I sighed.

"I know, Mom, I know," I said, feeling ashamed.

Now that we were retelling this entire story, I felt horrible.

I shouldn't have agreed to Lindy's plan and I should've let Jasmine fall for me the right way.

I regretted my decisions completely.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Garrett, I'm happy for you!" Lindy exclaimed.

Of course she was. Of course she was.

"I was happy," Jasmine looked down, and I felt even more guilty.

I screwed this up so much. It felt horrible.

"I was happy for you two," Scarlett added, and we all stared at her.

She just shrugged.

"No. We didn't know that," Delia said sarcastically to that.

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something, but Logan beat her to it.

"Delia, that's enough," Logan told her sternly.

Delia gaped at him, but then just crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Anyways, you guys," my dad started, "who's going to keep telling the story?"

Logan shrugged, and we all turned to him. "I will. Okay, so after school..."

"No! Not this part!" Delia exclaimed, and we all looked at her weirdly. Why didn't she want us to hear this?

* * *

**_Logan's POV_**

_I was officially sick of Lindy._

_All day she was talking about the plan with Garrett, especially after Garrett told us that he was going to go on a date with Jasmine after school. _

_I couldn't believe it, due to his inability to flirt, but apparently he convinced her. _

_I couldn't be happy for him. This was the wrong way to do it. _

_At this point, I was just relieved that this school day was over. No more hearing Lindy talk about that stupid plan._

_"Hey you guys," Lindy said to Delia and I._

_ Oh no. This couldn't be good. _

_"You guys want to hang in the basement?" she asked us with a smile. "We can play some foosball or something."_

_"No!" I exclaimed. _

_Okay, that may have seemed rude, but I needed to get far away from Lindy. __As far as possible._

_ "I mean," I struggled to find an excuse until I looked at Delia, "Delia and I were going to go to Rumble Juice together after school."_

_"We were?" Delia asked, confused._

_"We were," I told her, hoping that she would catch on so then I didn't have to spend any more time with Lindy._

_Delia nodded subtly before smiling. "Oh right! Sorry Logan, I forgot."_

_"It's fine," I smiled at her. _

_Thank God she played along with it..._

_"Okay then," Lindy smiled at us. "I guess I'll see you guys later." _

_She then left, and I let out a relieved breath I wasn't even aware I was holding._

_ I looked to Delia._

_"Thanks for playing along. I don't want to spend any more time with Lindy than necessary," I said._

_Delia smiled. "No problem. Besides, Lindy's been getting on my nerves too. I mean, all she talks about now is the stupid plan. It's so annoying."_

_I laughed and nodded in agreement. Delia looked so beautiful today. _

_She was wearing a blue dress with white polka dots with white lace ballet flats, a flower necklace, a blue tote, and her glasses. She was also wearing mascara and eye shadow on her eyelids along with her usual glasses. Her hair was in curls. **(AN: Link to outfit on profile)**_

_"You ready to go?" Delia asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts._

_ I nodded. __"Yep. Let's get out of here," I said._

_It took us about ten minutes to walk to Rumble Juice, but it was worth it. __Anything to get rid of Lindy. _

_Once we walked in, I saw a familiar blonde girl. _

_It was the girl Jasmine had been hanging out with lately. _

_She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Man was she gorgeous._

_She was wearing a zig-zag dress with a white lace cardigan, a white purse, white high heels, and a silver ring with a black heart in the middle. She was wearing eye liner, foundation, and mascara, and her hair was in waves. **(AN: Link to outfit on profile)**_

_I continued walking as Delia asked me, ''Logan? Why are you looking like this?''_

_I looked at her in confusion, still walking as I suddenly bumped into someone._

_The best thing about was that it was that friend from Jasmine. Sarcasm indeed._

_''I'm so sorry!'' I exclaimed, quickly standing up and putting my hand out to the girl._

_She chuckled and took it. ''No problem. I also wasn't looking where I was going.'' She replied, standing up._

_We were still holding our hands._

_The girl blushed and quickly put it away._

_''Uhm. Hey.'' Delia said, waving her hand in front of our faces while we were staring at each other._

_Another reason why I regretted the fight with Jasmine. I really wanted to get to know this girl better._

_Scarlett smiled at me and then told me, ''Hey, I'm Scarlett.''_

_Didn't she recognize me? Oh my god. That was my chance._

_''Yeah, we know who you are," Delia said to her. "We are friends of-''_

_''No one. I mean, no one you know.'' I quickly threw in. ''I am Logan.''_

_I didn't want her to know that I'm the twin of the ex-best friend of her now best friend._

_Scarlett smiled at me, a bit confused, but then nodded._

_''Nice to get to know you, Logan.'' She replied._

_I nodded at that and grinned widely, completely ignoring Delia's confused and mad looks._

_''It's nice to meet you too, Scarlett. Do you want to drink a smoothie with me?'' I asked her._

_I didn't know where the confidence came from suddenly, but I didn't care._

_That girl was just – wow._

_''Uhm- forgetting that you're here with someone?'' Delia asked me, but I ignored it._

_Scarlett chuckled, but then looked guilty at me._

_''I'm sorry, but I can't. Promised my brother to help him with some project. I'll see you around.'' She replied._

_She gave me a last smile and then walked away. __I looked dreamily after her._

_Scarlett. Wow. I couldn't blame Jasmine for liking her._

_As soon as she was out, Delia groaned._

_''Oh, hey Delia. What's up?'' I asked her, confused._

_Delia looked in disbelief at me. ''Seriously? I came in here with you!'' She exclaimed, mad._

_I looked even more confused._

_''You did? Sorry, I was distracted by that beautiful girl. Her name is Scarlett and she's... wow.'' I stated._

_Delia looked at me in disbelief and hurt. What was wrong with her now?_

_''I know that too. I was standing besides you the whole time!'' Delia now cried._

_Some people at Rumble Juice were looking at us really oddly, but I didn't care._

_I still felt dizzy from meeting Scarlett. What a meeting with what a girl._

_''Oh right. Oh well.'' I said, slowly coming back to earth and getting a better look at Delia._

_She had crossed her arms and looked at me, mad and still hurt._

_''Did I do something wrong?'' I asked her._

_Delia looked in disbelief at me. ''You're not seriously asking that, are you?'' She snapped at me._

_I slowly nodded at that, looking confused and worried._

_I didn't mean to make her mad, but I really didn't get it right now._

_''I kinda am.'' I replied._

_Delia looked at me in disbelief and let out a frustration scream._

_''You're so impossible!'' She shouted at me and with that ran out of Rumble Juice._

_I looked after her in confusion and shock._

_What did I do and why was Delia so mad after that meeting with Scarlett?!_

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan met Scarlett, not telling who he is and is completely forgetting Delia. ****Delia gets crazy jealous. XD**

**What'll happen next and what'll also happen at the Jarrett date?**

**Also, just saying, my heart broke in the last episode. Me being a Jarrettor only and obsessively, I felt horrible with the Jogan moments. I can only hope for a turn around in the show.**

**Anyways, we hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to leave a review!**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	11. Date Pressures

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Anyways, if you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave a review!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 9**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Delia looked in disbelief at me. ''You're not seriously asking that, are you?'' She snapped at me._

_I slowly nodded at that, looking confused and worried._

_I didn't mean to make her mad, but I really didn't get it right now._

_''I kinda am.'' I replied._

_Delia looked at me in disbelief and let out a frustration scream._

_''You're so impossible!'' She shouted at me and with that ran out of Rumble Juice._

_I looked after her in confusion and shock._

_What did I do and why was Delia so mad after that meeting with Scarlett?!_

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Wow. Smooth move Logan to the girl you actually liked.'' I stated.

Lindy stifled a laugh and then replied, ''He probably learned that from you while trying to not hurt your feelings.''

I looked at her in disbelief and madness.

Why couldn't she just finally let this stupid thing fall for once?

''Well, it was already bad enough that you wanted to hurt Jasmine's feelings.'' Scarlett now told Lindy.

I looked at her thankfully and Lindy just crossed her arms madly.

''I can't believe what horrible flirters you both are.'' Ben said to Logan and Garrett shook his head.

As much as the two were my best friends (especially were), Ben was right in this point.

''Yeah and horrible friends, too. Forgetting your best friend because of the enemy of your twin.'' Delia added, crossing her arms and looked at Logan madly.

Logan looked at her guiltily and looked down.

''I am sorry for that.'' He stated, but that didn't seem to help.

''I can't buy myself a new best friend or crush with that sorry, can I?'' Delia replied.

Logan didn't say anything to that and I chuckled.

''Can't buy anything with that. Good one, Dels.'' I stated.

Delia just shot me a look and I closed my mouth.

''You guys were all not really good in any of the things you tried.'' Garrett's mom now stated, probably trying to defend her son.

We all crossed our arms at that and Mr. Peterson sighed.

''Okay, how about someone just tells the story on?'' He asked, desperate.

I could really understand his desperation all too well.

Lindy shot me a look and then said, ''I can do that. Well, after school...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Lindy's POV:**_

_I just went out of my last class that I had with Garrett._

_It was Math and he tried to get out quick, but I followed him._

_''Garrett!'' I cried._

_He only walked quicker at that and I groaned. Why was he acting like that?_

_Didn't he get the thing with Jasmine again? Didn't I tell him to make another move on her?_

_I groaned and cried again, ''Garrett!''_

_Garrett just wanted to rush around the corner as I grabbed his arm._

_Garrett turned around to me and looked with a worried expression at me._

_I looked back madly and then told him, ''You better not tell me that you screwed it up with Jasmine again!''_

_I looked really mad and waited for him to reply. He was so dead if he screwed it up._

_I wanted to give Jasmine her payback, and that as soon as it was possible._

_He couldn't do this wrong or he'll have a big problem with me, and he should know that too well._

_''Answer me.'' I added, furious now._

_Garrett looked terrified now and I still held his arm._

_I wouldn't let go until he would tell me what was going on. I wanted to know if Jasmine would be going down soon._

_Garrett still didn't reply and I then exclaimed, ''So you did screw it up!''_

_Garrett quickly shook his head and I looked at him in confusion._

_''I didn't!'' He cried._

_''And why are you looking like that then?'' I asked him._

_Garrett swallowed and then slowly replied, ''You scared me.''_

_Seriously? I scared him? That was why he didn't answer right away?_

_''Well, and what happened then if you didn't screw it up?'' I asked him, mad._

_Garrett took another deep breath and then replied, ''I asked her out on a date and she said yes.''_

_I looked at him in shock. Garrett really managed it to get Jasmine to say yes._

_''How did you manage that?'' I asked him, shocked._

_Garrett looked at me, offended, and then exclaimed, ''I am not that bad of a flirter!''_

_I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he groaned._

_Then he added, ''She just wanted to know if I really meant it that I like her more than you and as I said yes she said that she would believe me and I asked her out and she said yes. See? I'm not that bad!''_

_I was quite shocked about that, but also impressed._

_Jasmine really did have to feel something for Garrett to agree._

_But that was even better for the plan._

_''Where are you going on your date?'' I asked him._

_''To the movies.'' Garrett replied._

_Wow. Not the best first choice for the first date, but it should go._

_''Do you know what you have to do?'' I asked him._

_Garrett looked at me in confusion and I rolled my eyes._

_''How you're going to flirt with her and seduce her to be your girlfriend.'' I added._

_Garrett slowly seemed to get it and then shook his head._

_''I honestly didn't think about that. I thought to just go there and-''_

_''Leonardo DiCaprio could just go to a girl and try to kiss her or go out with her. You, my friend, need a plan.'' I said to him, serious._

_That boy really still had to learn a lot._

_''What am I supposed to do?'' Garrett asked me._

_I groaned at him and shook my head._

_''You have to put your arm around her, feed her with popcorn, give her googly eyes. Something like that. Something that makes her little cold heart melt.'' I replied._

_Garrett looked at me, shocked. ''Jasmine might be not that nice to you, but her heart is not cold!'' He exclaimed._

_I rolled my eyes at that and just crossed my arms._

_''Whatever you say. Just don't screw this up.'' I told him serious and mad._

_I didn't think the same as him, but he couldn't screw this up._

_Then I suddenly saw Jasmine walk out of her English class._

_I pushed Garrett into her direction and then added, ''And now go! If you screw it up, you'll have a problem with me Mr. Spenger!''_

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"Lindy, don't you think you were being a bit... controlling?" I asked Lindy nervously.

After hearing her be mad at Garrett, I felt some sympathy for him.

Even though I wasn't happy with his decision, it was his decision after all, and hearing how angry Lindy got at him made my feel bad.

He didn't deserve her obsessiveness!

She shook her head. "No way! Garrett needed some coaching, and that's what I gave him."

"But don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Scarlett asked.

She turned to Scarlett and glared. "Oh, like you're the good one here."

"She didn't do anything to you!" Jasmine exclaimed, sending a quick glare at Lindy.

Lindy just rolled her eyes at that.

Scarlett turned to me discreetly and mouthed sorry to me.

I tried to mouth back that it was fine, but she already turned back. I felt disappointed.

"Anyways, is anyone going to keep telling the story? It's the only thing to get you guys to shut up," Mr. Peterson said.

We all looked at him, offended.

"It's true," my mom piped, and all the parents nodded at that.

I shrugged. I knew that it was true.

"I'll tell," Garrett chirped randomly, and we all turned to him. "Okay, so at the movie theater..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV_**

_We were walking to the movie theater. I felt kind of nervous, but at the same time, I was super excited._

_A date with Jasmine! That was something to celebrate._

_I wasn't sure with how I was going to flirt with her._

_Maybe I could hold her hand or wrap my arm around her or something. Inside, while I was giddy, I was freaking out._

_Okay, Garrett, I said to myself. You can do this. Baby steps._

_Once we got there, I held the door for her and said, "After you, my lady."_

_She looked down, and I could tell she was blushing._

_Score! Yes!_

_"Thank you, Garrett," she said to me._

_"No problem," I said, trying to give a congenial yet flirty smile._

_I didn't know whether I conveyed it or not, but I hoped so._

_"Anyways, what do you want to watch?" I asked._

_Jasmine's face lit up, and I absolutely loved it when that happened. "Ooh! There's a new Zalien movie that I want to watch!"_

_I smiled and nodded. I remembered when we first watched the trailer._

_It was when we were watching Amour, Amour, Amour 2 before Jasmine met Scarlett, and the trailer looked amazing._

_That was the day when Jasmine and I promised that we would watch it together. I was happy that we could._

_"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Remember the trailer, Jaz?"_

_She nodded eagerly. "Yep!"_

_"We promised to watch it together," I said, trying to sound flirty._

_Jasmine smiled and nodded as well._

_"Yes, we did. Looks like we are!" she said peppily._

_I smiled as I went over to the cashier and bought two tickets for the movie._

_It was going to start in five minutes, and I couldn't wait._

_Lindy criticized the fact that I asked her out to a movie, but I was ecstatic._

_I didn't really care about what Lindy thought. I was too happy to care._

_I told Jasmine to grab us some seats while I would buy some snacks for us._

_I already knew what she wanted: popcorn with extra butter with peanuts and Sour Patch Kids inside with Diet Coke._

_I made sure to get extra large for both so then we would have to share._

_Then, I went into the movie cinema and automatically saw Jasmine._

_She was sitting in the smack middle of the last row._

_I knew that was her favorite seat, so I ran up to her, trying not to be loud so then people wouldn't shush me._

_Once she saw me, she beamed at me, and I smiled flirtatiously back._

_"Hey Jaz," I said, passing her our food._

_She looked down and smiled at me._

_"You remembered," she said, sounding slightly shocked._

_I smiled at her, still trying to flirt._

_"I remember a lot of things about you," I flirted with her, hoping slightly that didn't sound completely horrible._

_She blushed and grabbed a handful of the popcorn mix as the movie started._

_It already looked amazing, and I was smiling. __However, I was more occupied with the gorgeous girl next to me._

_I decided to put my arm around her._

_At first, I could tell that she was shocked, but then she started to cuddle into me._

_I was so happy that this was happening. It made me feel like I was on the top of the world._

_We stayed like that for the entire movie. I wasn't complaining._

_I wanted to take small steps with this._

_If I moved too quickly, then she may suspect something, and I didn't want that since I actually felt something with her._

_When the movie ended, Jasmine exclaimed, "That movie was awesome!"_

_I nodded and said, "Especially since we were able to watch it together."_

_I saw her blush as she said, "Yeah. Especially that."_

_She then bit her lip, something she usually did whenever she liked a guy._

_Was it really working? Did she really like me?_

_I walked her out of the movie theater, and since our houses were two different ways, I decided to kiss her on the cheek as a goodbye kiss._

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Jaz," I said to her before leaving._

_Inside, I felt like dancing happily, even though I was a bad dancer._

_My first date with Jasmine was successful. That felt amazing._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Ben's POV:**

''You still are a horrible flirter, but the good Jasmine was too blended with being in love with you to notice it.'' I said to Garrett and chuckled.

Garrett glared at me and I just chuckled more at that.

''Garrett did improve a bit.'' His mom now said.

Of course she would say that. It was her son after all.

''Yeah, from the worst to still horrible.'' Lindy now stated.

Garrett looked in disbelief at her at that.

''You were the one who told me to flirt more with her and to do this!'' He cried at her.

''Yeah, but how was I supposed to know that you were even a worse flirter than Logan?!'' Lindy snapped back.

Garrett crossed his arms at that and Logan told Lindy, ''I am not that bad!''

We all rolled our eyes at that, and he pouted and crossed his arms now, too.

''You guys are horrible.'' I said to them.

Garrett and Logan glared at me and I shrugged.

''It worked only because my sis and Jasmine were totally in love with you.'' I added.

Scarlett and Jasmine now also glared, but I honestly couldn't care less anymore.

''You're not making yourself friends with this, Ben.'' Mom now said to me. When did they get here?

I remembered Mr. Peterson calling them while Lindy was telling her part.

Oh great. This was just perfect.

I shrugged at that. ''I don't want betrayer or liars as friends.'' I replied and crossed my arms.

Those guys really drove me nuts and they could also see it in my opinion.

''As if you would be that much better.'' Lindy now snapped.

I wanted to snap something back as Mr. Peterson threw in, ''Who's going to tell on?!''

Scarlett sighed and then replied, ''I can do that. Well, at the evening at our house...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Scarlett's POV:**_

_I just went to the door, where the doorbell rang._

_Jasmine had written me 15 minutes ago that she would come over to tell me about the date._

_I was excited to hear about it. I really hoped that it went well and Jasmine would get over my brother._

_Otherwise it really would be just awkward for everyone at the end._

_I really didn't want that and Jasmine and Ben neither for sure._

_I opened the door to see Jasmine standing in front of it with a wide grin._

_It looked like it did went well._

_''Hey Scar!'' She cried and hugged me tight, almost knocking me off._

_I chuckled and hugged her back. ''Hey to you, too.'' I replied._

_We went into the living room and both sat down on the couch._

_Jasmine was still grinning like a fool and I chuckled again._

_''Why are you grinning that wide?'' I asked._

_Jasmine grinned and told me, ''You were so right! I had to go on that date with Garrett and it was great!''_

_I now also grinned. That was now just perfect._

_I had nothing to worry about anymore because of Ben and Jasmine._

_''Awesome! Where did you guys go and what did you do?'' I asked her. ''Tell me about your awesome date!''_

_I really was excited now and wanted to hear more._

_Jasmine just wanted to open her mouth as someone asked from behind, ''Who was on a date with who and why?''_

_We both turned around to see Ben standing there, and I chuckled while Jasmine giggled a bit._

_Okay, maybe she was not completely over the crush, but she knew that he didn't feel the same._

_"Jasmine was on a date with Garrett because he flirted with her the last couple days," I explained to my brother since Jasmine was as happy as a smiley face._

_Ben's eyebrows scrunched. "I'm sorry, who's Garrett?"_

_"A guy who was Jasmine's best friend," I explained again since Jasmine wasn't saying anything._

_Then, I turned to her, smiled, and said in a sing-song tone, "Because now he's her boyfriend."_

_Jasmine went super red as she looked down._

_Ha! I so got her there. "He's not my boyfriend."_

_"Not yet," I added with a smile, poking her in the arm._

_After that successful date, I thought Jasmine and Garrett would be so cute!_

_Ooh, now I had to think of a ship name! Hmm... Gasmine was a disgusting ship name..._

_"I still don't get who this guy is," Ben said with a confused expression on his face._

_"You are so slow, Ben," I told him, rolling my eyes playfully._

_I then turned to Jasmine and said, "Jaz! Come on! I really want to hear about this date that got you smiling and blushing like a lovesick puppy!"_

_She sighed happily, looking up. "It was great. He was a gentleman, he remembered my favorite popcorn mix, and while he was flirty and stuff, he didn't pass any boundaries. He just put his arm around me and gave me a goodbye kiss before he left!"_

_I was about to shriek about how cute... Jasrett (that wasn't good either) was, but my brother threw in angrily, "Wait, he gave you a goodbye kiss?!"_

_"It was on the cheek!" Jasmine squealed, and while Ben looked flabbergasted, I gave him a pointed look._

_"It's not like you've never done it before," I told him, already thinking of ten girls he had already done that to._

_"But still," Ben started, looking angry, "I don't trust whoever that guy is. How long have you guys been friends?"_

_"As long as I can remember," Jasmine answered easily, smiling._

_Ben motioned to her. "Exactly! He's been friends with her for ages and now he decides to make a move on her? Something's going on here, and I don't like it."_

_I rolled my eyes at my brother. He was so annoying sometimes. __"Or Garrett only got the guts to flirt with her now! Not all of us can just walk up to the girl on first sight and ask her out like you do. Speaking of which, did Garrett get any better at flirting, Jaz?"_

_Jasmine shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know, but he was just so sweet!''_

_I smiled at her. I was happy for her._

_She seemed so in love with Garrett and I was totally happy that she was able to move on from my brother._

_Now... Garrmine? Ew. That was disgusting as well._

_Ben rolled my eyes at me and crossed his arms. "Whatever."_

_He then stormed back upstairs. I looked at him weirdly. What was up with him?!_

_"What's up with him?" I said bitterly, but Jasmine seemed unfazed._

_She was still smiling and I bet she was still thinking of Garrett._

_Would Jarrett work? Yes! That ship name was perfect!_

_She shrugged happily. "I don't know, and I don't care."_

_I found myself shocked at what she said. Jasmine usually never said that._

_Wow. She must've really been in love with the guy._

_But, then again, Ben never acted so mad about one of our friends liking another person before._

_Why was he so mad? Was he jealous? No, he couldn't be, right?_

_He told me that he didn't like Jasmine that way. But was that all a lie?_

_I sighed internally as I turned back to Jasmine and smiled. "Now, tell me more about this Garrett guy. I want all of the details."_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Looks like the Jarrett date went well, but why is Ben so mad?**

**Does he actually like her or is it something else that is bothering him?**

**Anyways, if you guys enjoyed, please be sure to leave a review. :)**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	12. The Flirts

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Anyways, if you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave a review!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 11**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Scarlett's POV**_

_"What's up with him?" I said bitterly, but Jasmine seemed unfazed._

_She was still smiling and I bet she was still thinking of Garrett._

_Would Jarrett work? Yes! That ship name was perfect!_

_She shrugged happily. "I don't know, and I don't care."_

_I found myself shocked at what she said. Jasmine usually never said that._

_Wow. She must've really been in love with the guy._

_But, then again, Ben never acted so mad about one of our friends liking another person before._

_Why was he so mad? Was he jealous? No, he couldn't be, right?_

_He told me that he didn't like Jasmine that way. But was that all a lie?_

_I sighed internally as I turned back to Jasmine and smiled. "Now, tell me more about this Garrett guy. I want all of the details."_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**S****carlett's POV**

"I don't understand," Delia said after I finished telling my part. "If Ben didn't like Jasmine that way, then why was he acting like that?"

"I was worried for Jaz since Garrett was close to Lindy," he explained.

Lindy quirked an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" she asked.

Ben flushed. "No, not at all," he tried to save himself.

However, we all looked at him disapprovingly. We all knew that he already screwed that up.

"Anyways, you guys, who's going to keep telling the story?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"I volunteer Ben as tribute!" Lindy exclaimed, glaring straight at Ben. He looked at her with shock.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, gaping.

"Yes," everyone said in unison. He kept gaping and shook his head, before sighing.

"I guess I have to," he said sadly. "Okay, so at the next day of school..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Ben's POV_**

_I was walking to my class when I saw Jasmine and another boy talking._

_Jasmine was wearing a flowy dark green t-shirt and white jeans with a zebra-striped purse and black heels. She was also wearing pink lipstick, mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her hair was wavy with a half ponytail up. **(AN: Link to outfit on profile)**_

_I quirked an eyebrow and decided to listen in. Was it Garrett or someone else?_

_I honestly was hoping it was anyone but Garrett._

_He was good friends with Lindy, and I didn't think that was good for Jasmine._

_And, besides, if she could date someone on the other side, why couldn't I? It wasn't fair._

_I decided to discreetly pass the couple to see whether he was Garrett or not._

_Eavesdropping wasn't that bad, right? It was just one thing._

_When I walked past the two, I heard the mystery man say, "Jasmine, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put u and i together."_

_Internally, I rolled my eyes. I absolutely hated cheesy pickup lines._

_I never used them on a girl, nor do I plan to. They were honestly so annoying to hear._

_Scarlett really liked them, and I never knew why, because they were a disgrace to the ways of flirting._

_Jasmine laughed. "Garrett, that is the cheesiest pickup line I've ever heard."_

_Oh. That was Garrett. Jasmine could do so much better._

_No offense to Garrett, but he looked like the geekiest people I had ever met._

_Just add the glasses and he would've looked exactly like the stereotypical geek._

_Garrett laughed as well. "I know it is."_

_Jasmine's face then scrunched up. "I also think I heard that pickup line before."_

_Garrett's face went blank. "Well, um, oops."_

_I smirked inside as I finally passed the two of them. Garrett deserved that._

_I didn't know what Jasmine saw in him. He needed work. And lots of it._

_Once I reached the end of the hallway, I noticed someone peering at the couple._

_I took a good look at her. She was the blonde girl that Scarlett and Jasmine clashed with._

_They mentioned her name before. It was Lindy, right?_

_She was really pretty. She was wearing a gray peace sign t-shirt and jeans with a pink purse with a black bow on it and a pair of pink sneakers. She was also wearing a crescent pendant and a silver lacy bracelet. Her hair was in waves and she was wearing lipgloss and mascara. **(AN: Link to outfit in profile)**_

_"Hey," I smiled at her congenially._

_I didn't want to flirt with her yet._

_I didn't want to ruin my newfound friendship with Jasmine and my brother-sister relationship with Scarlett._

_Considering how close Scarlett had become with Jasmine, she would've probably chosen her over me._

_And I didn't want it to be awkward at home._

_That was the only place that I could count on that wouldn't have been awkward, and I wanted to keep it that way._

_"Hi," she smiled back at me quickly before looking back at Jasmine and Garrett._

_I didn't know why she was so interested in the two. They were just into each other, right?_

_"Lindy, right?" I asked her nicely, still giving her my winning smile._

_I really wanted to figure out why she was so absorbed in the couple._

_Sure I wanted to figure out who Garrett was, but I wasn't as obsessed as this beautiful girl._

_Why did she want to watch them so much? I didn't get it. I didn't understand._

_"Yep! That's my name!" she said peppily before turning back to Jasmine and Garrett._

_I was slowly getting annoyed with her._

_Couldn't she pay attention to me? I was hot, right?_

_"I'm Ben," I said to her, holding my hand out to her._

_I really wanted her to stop paying attention to Jasmine and Garrett and start paying attention to me. Was that so much to ask?_

_"Well, hi Ben," she said, but before she could turn back to the blossoming couple,_

_I decided to grab her arm and spin her to face me._

_I was so sick of her paying attention to Jasmine and Garrett so much._

_Maybe that made my feelings a bit too obvious..._

_"Why are you paying so much attention to Jasmine and Garrett?" I asked her._

_I really wanted to know the answer, and if this was how I was going to get it, this was how I was going to get it._

_"Because I really care for Jasmine, and I don't want to see her get hurt," she told me, looking at me straight in the eye._

_I was shocked. I didn't see Lindy saying that to me._

_With what I heard from Jasmine and Scarlett, it sure didn't seem like she was very worried about Jasmine._

_"Are you sure?" I quirked an eyebrow._

_While Lindy was undeniably gorgeous, I valued my friendship with Jasmine, and I didn't want to see her get hurt._

_"Why don't you trust me?" Lindy looked at me in disbelief, and I automatically felt guilty._

_It felt horrible to see that. Quickly, I shook my head._

_"No, no, Lindy, it isn't like that, I swear!" I said to her. "I believe you, okay? I don't want to see her get hurt as well."_

_Lindy nodded before she checked her phone._

_After a few seconds, she looked up to me and said, "I need to talk to my friend Delia. I'll catch you later, okay?"_

_"You bet you will," I said with my winning smile._

_Lindy smiled back and waved at me. Man. She was so gorgeous._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''I am the bad flirter? Who was the one who didn't get the girl to even really notice you at first?'' I asked Ben mad.

Ben shrugged at that and then replied, ''You're still the worst flirter ever and Lindy just was too obsessed with her plan.''

Of course. Everyone could say that in situations like this.

''Or you are just even worse than me because I got Jasmine to notice me.'' I stated.

''Never!'' Everyone now threw in at almost the same time, and I looked in disbelief at the others.

''He didn't e-'' I started, but Jasmine this time cut me off.

''Ben is kinda right, Garrett. You are a bad flirter and your pickup line wasn't the best.'' She stated.

I looked at her in hurt and disbelief, and she looked back guiltily, but not that guilty.

Probably since I actually did it also because of Lindy's plan.

''Yeah, but you fell for it anyway.'' Lindy replied and snickered.

Jasmine shot her a look, but I nodded eagerly.

''So it did its job after all.'' Lindy added and Jasmine groaned.

''Sorry that I didn't think that Garrett was as stupid as you!'' She cried at Lindy.

Lindy now looked in disbelief at her and Jasmine looked satisfied back, crossing her arms.

Lindy groaned and didn't say anything anymore.

''Wow. Talking about a real cat fight.'' Mr. Peterson stated.

We all looked shocked at him and he looked confused back.

Nora shook her head and then sighed. ''That isn't something good.'' She stated.

''Anyways.'' Mom now threw in. ''Can someone please tell the story on?''

''I can do that.'' Delia replied. ''Well, shortly before lunch ended...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Delia's POV:**_

_I just went out of lunch pretty late since I had a quick club meeting during lunch and also had to change back into my normal clothes. __Don't ask._

_I was wearing a yellow and gray striped sweater with an owl on it and gray jeans which were slightly rolled up. With that, I was wearing yellow Toms and a gray tote. I was also wearing owl earrings and an owl pendant along with my glasses and a copper belt. My hair was in waves and I was also wearing some eye makeup. **(AN: Link of outfit in profile)**_

_I ate alone since the others were already finished and probably on their way to their classes._

_I sighed and threw my tray away, walking into the direction out of the cafeteria._

_I was still pretty frustrated about what happened yesterday with Logan and this stupid Scarlett._

_Why did he have to completely ignore me because of the girl his twin hated?_

_I really freaking liked that guy and he just ignored me because of her and didn't even tell her who he really was!_

_I groaned and continued walking as I suddenly heard a familiar voice, ''I can't believe that that really happened to you!''_

_I looked forward to see Scarlett and Logan, just walking out of the cafeteria._

_Scarlett was wearing a green floral sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, a dark green purse, and white wedges with hot pink lip balm and eye makeup. Her hair was in waves. **(AN: Link to outfit on profile)**_

_I looked at them in shock and followed, pretending like I just walked out too._

_I had the next class with Logan anyway._

_''Yeah, a lot of crazy things happened to me.'' Logan replied, chuckling._

_What was that guy talking about right now without spilling that he was part of our group?_

_''It seems like it, Logan. You seem everything but normal, but in a good way.'' Scarlett stated._

_''Yeah, I always get a bit crazy with my twin Lindsay and my friends.'' Logan replied._

_Lindsay? Seriously? I had to tell Lindy that! I quickly wrote her a SMS:_

_Come to the front of the cafeteria! Here's happening something crazy that you won't like right now! __Big EMERGENCY!_

_I quickly hid behind a trash can out of the cafeteria since Logan and Scarlett weren't walking anymore._

_''My life seems really boring compared to yours. You are really funny, Logan.'' Scarlett just told him, chuckling._

_Logan chuckled as well, and I guessed that I missed a part of a conversation, but I got crazy jealous right now anyway!_

_Where was Lindy?!_

_''I'm sure that it is not boring. Someone as great as you can't have a boring life.'' Logan told her._

_Scarlett blushed at that and I couldn't believe that Logan said something like that to her._

_''Thank you.'' Scarlett said and smiled. ''But I have to go. My Spanish class starts soon. I see you after school.''_

_Logan nodded and smiled. ''See ya.''_

_Scarlett nodded and with that walked off._

_Just as she went around the corner and Logan also went away, Lindy asked from behind, ''Why are you hiding behind a trash can, Delia?''_

_I turned around in disbelief to her._

_''Why the heck did you take so long?'' I asked her in disbelief._

_Lindy looked confused at me and then replied, ''What do you mean?''_

_''You missed Logan and Scarlett flirting with each other!'' I cried._

_Lindy looked at me, confused. ''You're kidding, right?!'' Lindy asked._

_I shook my head and Lindy looked even more shocked and in disbelief at me._

_''Logan called you Lindsay so that she wouldn't catch the fact that you guys are related!'' I exclaimed._

_Lindy looked at me in confusion and disbelief._

_''That seems pretty unbelievable to be honest, Delia.'' She told me._

_Was she kidding me right now?!_

_''Why?!'' I asked._

_Lindy sighed and replied, ''Logan is acting silly, but he wouldn't do that to me.''_

_Was she kidding me right now? She should be mad at him and not defend him!_

_''But he did!'' I cried._

_Lindy still didn't seem to believe it and suddenly raised both eyebrows at me._

_''Are you maybe just saying that because you like Logan and want me to be mad at him because you're mad because he doesn't like you that way?!'' She asked me._

_I looked in disbelief at her even though it was half the way true._

_Lindy should be mad at Logan for what he was doing._

_''NO! I'm telling the truth!'' I told her, mad. ''If you don't believe me, I can also go.''_

_With that, I just wanted to walk away, but Lindy grabbed my arm._

_'__'Delia! Wait!'' I looked at her and she sighed._

_''I still don't believe you, but okay. Let's ask Logan after school, but are you in love with him?'' She asked me._

_I quickly shook my head. ''NO!'' I replied, even though that was a complete lie._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"You liked me already?" I asked her, shocked.

That was news to me. Why didn't anyone inform me of this before?

While I still had my eyes set on Scarlett, I felt super bad for treating Delia like that. She didn't deserve it.

"Well, yeah. Took you long enough to realize," Delia said harshly, not even daring to look at me in the eyes, which honestly hurt more than her words.

It felt like a huge slap to the face.

"Well, Logan is one of the most oblivious persons I know," Lindy snickered.

I gaped and looked at her, offended.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in offense.

Jasmine shrugged before stating, "We all know it's true."

Everyone else nodded at that, and I just looked at them and gaped in disbelief. Was I really that bad?

However, once Scarlett sent me a look that told me that she felt sorry, I slightly shrugged back.

Luckily, she didn't turn away this time, and she nodded discreetly in understanding to me.

That was when she decided to turn away.

However, I wasn't too fazed by it. At least one person was still there for me.

"Anyways, who's going to keep telling the story?" Mr. Peterson asked, looking at all of us.

I sighed and shrugged. "Do I have much of a choice?"

"Not really," Lindy and Delia said in unison, and I sighed.

"Okay then. I'll keep telling the story," I said reluctantly. "Okay, so at Rumble Juice..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Still Logan's POV_**

_"So Logan? How's the new flavor?"_

_"Huh?" I said, being snapped out of my thoughts._

_I was thinking about Scarlett._

_The last time I was at Rumble Juice, she was there and I was able to meet her. __And even better, we were actually able to talk! _

_I was hoping that she felt the same way about me._

_However, I still thought it was weird how Delia just stormed off the day before._

_Why did she do that? It was absolutely uncalled for, and I didn't think I deserved it._

_Did I? I didn't even know what I ever did to her!_

_And even worse, we hadn't talked really yet and it was kind of awkward._

_Yes, I did use that time to talk to Scarlett, but who could've blamed me? She was an amazing girl!_

_I felt bad about Delia, but this could've finally been my chance to maybe go out with Scarlett._

_She was a beautiful, sweet girl, and I really liked her._

_Was this my fault? Was this all my fault?_

_"Logan? The new flavor?" Delia asked me. "What do you think about it?"_

_I shrugged, sipping on it once more before saying, "It's okay."_

_Lindy nodded and said, "Yeah, that's what everyone thinks."_

_I nodded at that, and we were silent again._

_My mind trailed back to Scarlett again. She was so pretty._

_But was she interested in me?_

_I tried to flirt subtly, so then in case she didn't feel the same way, I could just play it off as being friendly._

_But I didn't know whether she actually caught on to my hints or not._

_I really hoped she felt the same way about me, because if she didn't, it would've hurt so much._

_I didn't know why I was so into her already; usually I wasn't like that._

_But she was just... wow. That was the perfect word to describe her._

_"Logan, can I ask you something?" Lindy said suddenly._

_I smirked. "You just did."_

_Lindy rolled her eyes at that. "Be serious! Have you been flirting with Scarlett lately?"_

_I looked at my twin in shock and confusion. How did she know?!_

_I didn't talk to Scarlett about her._

_Well, not with her real name and I tried to mention her as less as I could._

_''What are you talking about?'' I asked her, confused, trying to play dumb__._

_I could see that Delia was rolling her eyes, and I looked at her in confusion._

_Why was she rolling her eyes now at me?_

_''Well, someone told me something...'' Lindy slowly started._

_I looked even more confused at her and Delia suddenly bit her lip._

_''Who told you something?!'' I asked, mad._

_I was pretty sure that it was Delia and I really couldn't believe her right now!_

_How could she do that to me?_

_''I'm not going to tell you. I just want to know if it's true or not!'' Lindy exclaimed at me._

_I didn't reply to that, not knowing what to say._

_I didn't want to spill the beans and I was totally mad at Delia right now._

_''Yeah, tell us Logan. Do you have something going on with Scarlett? The enemy of your sister and the girl who stole our best friend?'' Delia added._

_I looked even more in disbelief at her and she just gave me a smirk._

_Why did she do that to me?_

_''Why should I start something with the enemy of my twin?'' I snapped at her._

_Lindy raised an eyebrow at Delia and me and I glared at Delia__._

_Delia glared back and replied, ''I don't know. You tell me.''_

_I glared at her and Lindy got even more confused._

_''Could you please just finally spill the beans, Logan?! If you really are in love with Scarlett or go out with her, I-'' Lindy started and I shot her a look._

_''You what? What if it is Scarlett? What if it's not?'' I replied madly, cutting her off._

_Why was my twin so stubborn?_

_I didn't have to agree with her on everything and Delia shouldn't have told her._

_Why did she do that to me? Couldn't she see that I liked Scarlett?_

_''Do you have something going on with her or not, and of course it is bad! __Did you even notice what happened the past few days?!'' Lindy asked me in disbelief._

_''What if Delia just said that because she has a crush on me?'' I suddenly snapped back._

_I said that more out of the heat of the moment and to get the subject away from me, but Delia glared at me._

_''Why should I have a crush on someone that dumb?'' Delia told me._

_Ouch. That really hurt coming out of her mouth._

_''I am not dumb!'' I cried._

_''Yes, you are.'' Lindy replied. ''But Delia, did you only say it to hide your crush?''_

_Delia looked at me in disbelief and then to Lindy._

_''I could never have a crush on that idiot! He really flirted with Scarlett!'' She exclaimed._

_With that, she stood up and ran out of Rumble Juice._

_Lindy and I looked after her in shock and then Lindy looked at me._

_''What?!'' I asked her, mad._

_She wanted to open her mouth and say something, but I already stood up, too._

_''I'm not going to have this conversation on. This is just dumb.'' I stated, and with that, walked out too._

_I couldn't believe that Lindy almost found out and that Delia said that._

_I wasn't an idiot. I was just in love, and Delia didn't get that._

_Why couldn't she understand it instead of telling my twin who hated Scarlett?_

_What was I supposed to do now?_

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Yeah, what is Logan supposed to do now and will Lindy find out the whole truth?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 12:**_

_**Flashback**  
_

_**Logan's POV**_

_She wanted to open her mouth and say something, but I already stood up, too._

_''I'm not going to have this conversation on. This is just dumb.'' I stated, and with that, walked out too._

_I couldn't believe that Lindy almost found out and that Delia said that._

_I wasn't an idiot. I was just in love, and Delia didn't get that._

_Why couldn't she understand it instead of telling my twin who hated Scarlett?_

_What was I supposed to do now?_

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''I can't believe that you're too stupid to get the fact that this is the enemy of your sister!'' Lindy exclaimed.

Wow. Lindy was so mad that she was talking about herself in the third person.

Logan looked back madly and then replied, ''Oh, so you weren't giving Ben googly eyes who's the brother of your enemy?!''

Lindy looked at him in disbelief and Logan looked back, satisfied.

Jasmine groaned and then said, ''Here we go again.''

She didn't even have to live through that as often as I had to.

Lindy glared at her and then replied, ''I wouldn't be the one speaking.''

Jasmine looked back madly and wanted to open her mouth to say something as Nora now threw in, ''Could you guys stop fighting just for 5 minutes?! I'm getting a headache!''

Jasmine and Lindy glared at each other still, but didn't say anything anymore and crossed their arms.

''Finally.'' A lot of us breathed out, which earned glares from the two.

''No offense guys, but you are acting pretty ridiculous.'' Ben added.

Even Logan and Garrett nodded in agreement at that.

Jasmine told him, ''Says the right one.''

At that the parents and Mr. Peterson looked confused.

''What do you mean with that Jasmine?'' Grandma asked her.

Jasmine shrugged at that and replied, ''I'm sure that Ben will be willing to tell us that when it's the time for it.''

Ben looked in disbelief at her at that and she looked just satisfied back.

''Okay...'' Mr. Peterson stated. ''Who's going to tell the story on in now?''

''I can do that!'' Lindy replied and shot Logan a look. ''Well, later that day at our house...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_After Logan and Delia just left me hanging at Rumble Juice, I finished my smoothie and also went home._

_I really couldn't believe those two right now. What was wrong with them?!_

_Did Logan really have something going on with Scarlett and was Delia really not in love with him or was she denying it?_

_They were freaking confusing me and I had no idea what to do!_

_Why couldn't they just be clear for once?!_

_I groaned and unlocked the door to our house._

_I had to talk to Logan, and he'd better give me a real answer this time. I didn't want any excuses or lame answers._

_Something had to happen for Delia to say that she saw him with Scarlett._

_Either Delia was right or Logan was right, or maybe both were kinda right?_

_I sighed and went into the kitchen, where Logan wasn't._

_Okay, where could he be?_

_Before I could question myself more, the door to the kitchen went open and Logan came in._

_''Hey.'' I greeted him, mad._

_Logan looked terrified and already wanted to walk out as I added, ''Don't you even dare to walk out of that door.''_

_Logan turned back around to me and looked even more terrified._

_Why couldn't he be less annoying? I already had enough troubles with my ex-best friend!_

_''What do you want? I already told you what you wanted to know.'' Logan said to me._

_I rolled my eyes at that as I sat down on the kitchen table and motioned for him to sit down, too._

_He still stood there and I groaned._

_''Either you or Delia are lying, and I'm starting with you, since you're my brother.'' I replied._

_Logan looked at disbelief in me. ''I didn't lie about the thing with Scarlett!'' He cried._

_''Well, you didn't even really answer the question.'' I snapped back. ''Do you have something going on with Scarlett or not?!''_

_Logan looked at me in shock and I waited for an answer._

_Logan rolled his eyes and then said to me, ''Look, I don't know what Delia told you and if she has a crush on me, and if she has one, that would be pretty weird, but- ''_

_''You're again avoiding my question.'' I cut him off, mad._

_I was just asking if he had something going on with Scarlett. Nothing more._

_Well, if he did, he would be really dead. He couldn't do that to me._

_I was his sister and Scarlett was like my worst enemy at the moment with Jasmine._

_''Answer my question.'' I said again. ''I won't let you go until you answer it.''_

_Logan groaned and then told me, ''Even if I did, what do you want to do about it?''_

_I looked at him, shocked. He did have something going on with her._

_I stood up madly and asked him, ''How could you do that to me? She is my enemy! Our enemy! Because of her, we have one less person in the group!''_

_Logan rolled his eyes at that._

_''Scarlett didn't do anything to us. It was Jasmine's decision to do that. In fact, did you forget? She didn't even know about you at first!'' He exclaimed._

_I looked even madder at him even though I knew that it was true._

_''That's not the p-'' I started, but Logan cut me off._

_''There also was no point as you told Garrett to break Jasmine's heart! The actual point is that I really like Scarlett!'' Logan told me._

_Okay the first part didn't make much sense with the other part, but I was shocked._

_''How did you even come up with the idea to talk to her?!'' I asked him, mad._

_''Because I freaking like her and you don't get it! We bumped into each other and I couldn't keep my eyes off her! I also wouldn't be like that if you started something with her brother!'' Logan cried at me._

_I wanted to say something to that, but Logan shook his head at me._

_''Think what you want. I really like Scarlett, and after what you're doing to Jasmine, I don't really care what you think about the whole situation.'' He added, and with that walked out, leaving me behind, shocked._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Burn!" Mr. Peterson exclaimed, and we all looked at him weirdly. "What? I know a burn when I hear one!"

I raised an eyebrow before turning away, ashamed. "That has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Mr. Peterson just shrugged it off. He didn't seem to care.

I just thought it would be so weird that he would actually try to be cool.

But, then again, he was the principal of a high school. He would've heard of all of the trends and tried to get into it.

But that was so weird. He was the principal for crying out loud! Like, gross!

Delia started, "Even though I'm still mad at that blonde chick that thinks she's so awesome but is actually not-"

"Hey!" Scarlett exclaimed, crossing her arms, offended.

"Delia, that was not necessary," I said, trying to defend my sister.

However, she glared at me. "I don't need your help Ben," she spat at me.

I felt horrible after that. She was probably still mad at what happened, and that sucked.

That really sucked.

"Anyways, if I could continue," Delia said, glaring at both Scarlett and me, "it's so ironic that Lindy actually-"

"We promised not to ever bring that up again!" Lindy exclaimed angrily, cutting her off.

I looked at her, shocked and offended. I couldn't believe she actually said that. It really hurt me.

"Anyways, who's going to keep telling the story?" Jasmine's mom asked.

Scarlett shrugged. "I will." We all turned to her. "Okay, so the next day at school..."

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Scarlett's POV**_

_I reapplied my EOS lip balm at my locker right before lunch. I really needed to keep my looks up for Logan._

_Oh, he was such a sweet guy. Plus, he was pretty cute._

_I really liked how we got to know each other yesterday, and he was pretty cool._

_I really wanted to invite him to sit with us. I thought that he would've been pretty cool with Jasmine and the others._

_And besides, since I really wanted to go out with him, maybe that would've encouraged him to ask me out._

_I didn't like to make the first move, but I did like to hint that I liked them that way._

_I looked at myself in the mirror once more. __I hoped I looked good enough for Logan._

_I was wearing a light pink dress with flowery lace covering the top with a light pink purse and light pink heels. My hair was in waves and I was wearing makeup._

_I decided to just give up and go to lunch._

_However, once I turned around, I saw Jasmine and Garrett talking to each other._

_I smiled at the two. They were so cute!_

_Jasmine was wearing a dress with a white top and floral bottom. With that, she had a floral purse and a pair of lace white heels. Her hair was in loose waves and a braided half-ponytail and she was wearing eye makeup._

_I was so happy that I decided to set the two up, because it was definitely worth it! No matter how bad his flirting was!_

_I was about to leave to let the adorable couple flirt in peace, but then my eyes caught my brother spying on them._

_I tried not to show my disbelief. Why was he spying on them?_

_What they did was not any of his business._

_Why did he want to know what they were doing so much?_

_I stomped over to my brother angrily. This was unbelievable._

_They were just talking! __Plus, they were pretty much going out!_

_I didn't see what was so wrong about them, and how Ben was acting was stupid. __He didn't need to spy on them._

_Once he saw me, he smiled at me. "Hey Scar! What's up?"_

_I tried to be as quiet as possible as I scolded him. "What's up? What's up?! Why are you spying on Jarrett?!"_

_He raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Jarrett?"_

_I looked at him as if it was obvious, which it was. "Jasmine and Garrett's ship name, duh! Keep up with it!"_

_Ben rolled his eyes at that, turning back to Jasmine and Garrett. __I, however, turned him back to face me._

_I really didn't want Jasmine and Garrett to notice that he was spying on him._

_Jasmine would've probably been so pissed if she figured out._

_"Ben, can't you tell me why you're spying on Jarrett?!" I exclaimed softly so then Jarrett wouldn't have realized that he was spying on them._

_If they did, then we would've had problems._

_He looked at me, annoyed. __"Can't you stop calling Jasmine and Garrett Jarrett? It's kind of annoying."_

_I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms. "Not until you tell me why you're spying on them."_

_Ben looked down, but I kept looking at him, trying to get him to break down and spill it._

_He should've known that I would've kept trying to get it out of him until he did._

_We were brother and sister! It was obvious that I would've done that._

_My face filled with shock as I finally realized what all of this was about._

_"You do like Jasmine!" I exclaimed._

_He shook his head vigorously immediately after I said that. "No, no, no, no, that's not what this is about."_

_"Then what is this about?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him accusingly._

_H__e sighed and admitted, "I don't completely trust this Garrett guy."_

_I smiled weakly at him._

_Since Jasmine didn't have an older brother, he decided to play that role for her. __That was so sweet of him._

_"Ben, that's super sweet of you." He just nodded, sneaking a look at the couple. __"However, you can't spy on them like this. You should trust them. If he breaks her heart, you can beat him up. Easy as that."_

_Ben laughed at that. "Yep I can with this bad boys!"_

_He then flexed his muscles, and I laughed._

_"Yes you can," I said with a smile. "But now let's go to lunch."_

_He nodded, and as we took our first step to leave, I heard Jasmine say, "Scarlett? Ben? Are you spying on us?"_

_Ben and I looked at each other, our eyes widening as we said with fear, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"_

_We then ran together to lunch, hoping that Jasmine wasn't hot on our trail._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''So you did already have a crush on me at that time!'' I exclaimed, happy.

Scarlett slowly nodded at that while Delia glared at me and the others rolled their eyes.

''Even though no one knows why.'' Ben now stated.

I looked in disbelief at him, while Delia chuckled.

Why did this boy have to be so... I didn't even have words for that.

''I don't need to hear anything that you're saying.'' I now simply said, finally finding my voice again.

Ben chuckled and the replied, ''Slow comeback and bad.''

I crossed my arms and Lindy giggled now a bit.

''Logan never was the best in comebacks.'' She stated.

I looked at her angrily and added, ''Yeah, and I always had a horrible sis, too.''

Lindy looked at me in disbelief, and I looked at her, satisfied.

After what she just said, I was really mad, and that was indeed a good comeback.

''Don't talk like this about your sister, Logan!'' Mom told me.

I looked in disbelief at her while Lindy sent me a smirk.

''So she can say that I have horrible comebacks, but I can't say that?!'' I asked Mom.

Dad now replied instead of her, ''Well, Lindy is kinda right.''

Lindy laughed at that and I looked in disbelief at my family. That was so not fair!

''At least I just talked to the girl I liked and didn't ask someone else for help.'' I tried to come back now and Ben stifled a laugh.

''Even though you should have probably done that.'' He added.

I looked mad at him as Mr. Peterson threw in, ''What are you guys talking about?''

''How about I tell the story on?'' Delia replied.

The others except Ben and me who were glaring at each other shrugged at that and Delia added, ''Well, after my last class of the day...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Delia's POV: (AN: Outfit on profile)**_

_''I can't believe how good this plan is working! Did you see Jasmine and Garrett at lunch?!'' Lindy asked excitedly, and I rolled my eyes._

_Even though I didn't like the plan, she decided to tell me everything since Logan wouldn't talk to her._

_Why did I have to be the one? Well, after what Lindy found out yesterday..._

_''Shouldn't you still be mad at Logan?'' I asked her instead of replying to the other statement from her._

_Lindy now made a face and then looked mad again._

_She was wearing a white t-shirt with a red heart on it and jeans with a red bag and red Converse shoes. With that, she had lip gloss on and her hair was straight._

_''I am, but I don't want to talk about my betraying brother. He can say what I want and I'd be still mad.'' She replied._

_I rolled my eyes again at that, but didn't reply._

_It was no use with those two anyway. Especially not with Logan and his Scarlett._

_Lindy sighed and then added, ''I have to go before Logan comes with the idea to walk home with me after what he did. I see you later or so.''_

_With that, she walked away, which I was kinda glad about._

_She didn't ask me anymore if I had a crush on her brother, and that was all what I was asking for._

_Now Logan could fight with his twin about that brat he was in love with._

_Why did he have to be in love with Scarlett?! Why couldn't it have been me instead of her?!_

_I sighed and continued walking into the direction of the entrance as suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder._

_I turned around to see a guy standing there that I recognized as Scarlett's brother._

_I looked at him in total confusion and he asked, ''Can we talk?''_

_I looked at him in disbelief. "Why would you want to talk to me?"_

_Then, I started to walk away. I didn't get why he was talking to me._

_Wasn't I completely irrelevant to him? Logan and Scarlett sure thought that, so I would've thought that he thought the same way._

_Sadly, however, he caught up to me and blocked the way to the entrance._

_"I was going to tell you that, but then you just walked off. I really want to talk to you about something, Delia. Won't you let me?"_

_I sighed in defeat. __He did seem to mean it, and besides, he was faster than me. _

_"Fine," I said reluctantly. "What do you want to talk to me about?"_

_He sighed before looking at me straight in the eye._

_"Lindy," he stated._

_My eyes widened in shock. Why did he want to talk about her?_

_"Why?" I asked._

_I didn't care if I was asking too many questions._

_This conversation was already really weird, and trust me, I knew what weird was._

_"I just want to know what she's like," he said. "What her interests are, what she likes to do... I don't know. She seems like a very interesting girl."_

_She likes to torture Jasmine, I thought and rolled my eyes internally._

_Why would've he wanted to know all of that? Wait a second..._

_"You like Lindy!" I exclaimed._

_It all made sense right now. The older brother of Scarlett had a crush on Lindy._

_Wow. It was honestly a bit ironic how Logan and Scarlett liked each other and now Scarlett's older brother had a crush on Lindy._

_But why Lindy? Why the person that was annoying me so much with her stupid plan?_

_Scarlett's brother nodded. "Yeah, I do. Mind giving me some info?"_

_I opened my mouth to tell him something, but then I closed my mouth as I realized something._

_This dude was Scarlett's older brother._

_I could've told him about Scarlett and Logan, and most likely, he would've flipped!_

_How had I not thought of this earlier?_

_I suppressed a smirk as I told Ben, "Actually, I think you'd be more interested in something about Lindy's twin Logan."_

_Scarlett's brother looked at me in confusion. "Why would you want to tell me about Logan?"_

_I had to bite my lip to stop the smirk from coming on my face. "You see, Logan's been flirting with someone."_

_He rolled his eyes. "How is this relevant to anything about me?"_

_"Just keep listening," I told him, trying so hard not to show my happiness. "Logan likes Scarlett."_

_His eyes widened with fury. "WHAT?!" he said angrily._

_"Yeah," I pretended to be sympathetic. "I thought you should know since you're Scarlett's brother and siblings deserve to know things like this."_

_"Well, thanks for telling me," he smiled at me. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I really need to talk to somebody."_

_He left, and that was when I finally let the smirk dominate my face._

_He seemed to completely forget Lindy, which I was shocked about, but at the end of the day, that was probably the best for me._

_He was probably either going to yell at Logan or that she-devil, and honestly, they both deserved it._

_I was so happy about this._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Well... Ben's pissed. XD**

**How will all of this turn out?**

******Yesterday was my (Camilla) first day of high school, so I'm so sorry for posting this a day late (and the outfits, for that matter)! I'll make sure that never happens again.**

**If you guys liked the chapter, please leave a review!**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	14. What Is Going On?

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 13:**_

_**Flashback**  
_

**_Delia's POV_**

_"Well, thanks for telling me," he smiled at me. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I really need to talk to somebody."_

_He left, and that was when I finally let the smirk dominate my face._

_He seemed to completely forget Lindy, which I was shocked about, but at the end of the day, that was probably the best for me._

_He was probably either going to yell at Logan or that she-devil, and honestly, they both deserved it._

_I was so happy about this._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

"Oh, come on, Delia! Was that really necessary?" Logan whined.

"Yes," we all said in unison.

Ben was bound to find out eventually. I didn't think that he would've been so whiny about it, though.

"Why are you so bothered by it, Logan?" my mom asked him. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe it wasn't, but I was betrayed by my best friend!" he exclaimed, glaring at Delia.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "You were the one who decided to choose Scarlett over me! You were the one who started all of this!"

Logan gaped at that, looking at all of us for help, but we didn't.

It was the truth. Delia stated cold, hard facts.

"And, Logan, you've got to admit, we've been betraying everyone's trust since the beginning of the story," Ben piped up, and Logan glared at him.

"Starting with the girl with the bloody nose," Lindy said, glaring at me, and I looked at her in disbelief.

"My nose isn't even bleeding anymore!" I exclaimed.

"Anyways," Garrett's mom said in exasperation, "who's going to keep telling the story?"

"Scarlett will," Ben volunteered for her.

Scarlett glared at him.

"Thanks, bro," she said sarcastically, plastering a fake smile on her face.

I could tell it was fake. It came with hanging out with her so much.

"No prob," he said with a smile.

Scarlett just rolled her eyes at that.

"Fine. I'll tell," she said reluctantly. "So apparently right after that conversation..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Scarlett's POV**_

_I walked out of my English class, relieved._

_English was never my best subject, so I was so relieved it was over._

_My teacher also tried to assign an essay to us, but that was exactly when the bell rang._

_Thank God for the bell. If we had an essay... Needless to say, I would've been screwed._

_I went to my locker, put away my English notebook and folder, and then reapplied my lip balm, just in case Logan was anywhere near here._

_However, I heard a slam right next to me, and I turned around._

_It was my brother. What did he need now?_

_"You okay?" I asked him cautiously._

_Whenever he was furious, he was furious._

_Someone was going to hear his wrath, and right now, I was afraid that person would be me._

_And yep it was._

_"Oh, I'd rather hear about you, Scar," he said venomously. "How are you? And how's that boy you've been flirting with?"_

_My eyes widened. How did he figure out?_

_"There's no boy," I fibbed, hoping that he would believe me._

_He rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Yeah right. I heard it from someone. It was the girl with the brown hair and the black glasses..."_

_He started to trail off, but I knew exactly who he was talking about._

_It was Delia. I knew she was out to get me._

_She had been sending me death glares lately, but I ignored it, trying not to think about it too much._

_But yep. She just had to tell my brother about Logan._

_"You don't anything to prove it," I said with a smirk._

_I wasn't letting my brother win this war._

_"I have a conversation," Ben said with a tone that told me that I better tell him the truth or I would be dead._

_"Which you didn't record," I said. "Therefore, it didn't happen."_

_Ben just scoffed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Whatever. I'm going to find that girl with the brown hair and glasses and give you proof that the conversation did happen and that she told me that. Okay? Okay. Enough said."_

_I looked at him weirdly before asking, "Why were you even talking to Delia in the first place?"_

_He looked at me in shock, and I felt victorious, thinking that I had finally stumped him on something._

_However, he then admitted, "I wanted to figure out more about that Lindy girl. I saw her once looking at Jasmine and Garrett together, and I wondered why, so I asked the girl with the brown hair and glasses. Is that much of a crime?"_

_I shook my head, feeling guilty. He was definitely playing the big brother role for Jasmine._

_"No," I said, feeling slightly reluctant. "It's protective. You've been so protective over Jasmine lately..."_

_That was when I realized that none of this made any sense._

_Delia was friends with Logan, who was friends with his twin sister Lindsay and his other friends Gabe and Jessie._

_They weren't friends with Lindy. So why would he have asked Delia?_

_"Why did you ask Delia though?" I asked him. "She isn't friends with Lindy."_

_Ben chuckled a little at that. "The girl with the brown hair and glasses? Yeah she is. Have you been living under a rock? Lindy's Logan's twin sister, and she's part of their gang. Are you blind?''  
_

_I just stood there, completely shocked._

_Why did Logan lie to me and say that he was twins with a girl named Lindsay?_

_Why didn't he tell me the truth? Why couldn't he have told me that Lindy was his twin sister?_

_Well, at the same time, that may have caused some bias from me, but... No!_

_I was still angry at him for lying to me! Did I deserve that? Definitely not!_

_"No, but Logan lied to me!" I exclaimed in fury. "He told me that his twin was Lindsay, not Lindy!"_

_Ben chuckled. "Wow. You didn't even realize the connection."_

_I glared at him before continuing. "And Jessie was Jasmine and Gabe was Garrett! I can't believe he would do that!"_

_Ben looked at me guiltily. "Sis, you don't deserve that."_

_"I want to figure out what's going on," I said firmly. "I need an explanation."_

_"So do I," Ben agreed. "We need to find them. Where would they be?"_

_I thought for a moment, before finally exclaiming, "Rumble Juice! They're always hanging out at Rumble Juice. Come on, Ben! We've got to go."_

_Ben nodded with a smile and a laugh, and we both started speed-walking as Jasmine and Garrett came up to us. What did they need?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''Wow. You guys tried to get Logan and Lindy as Jasmine and I tried to get you.'' I told Scarlett and Ben, snickering.

The two glared at me, but Jasmine laughed a bit at that, too.

''Well, Lindy and Logan definitely were worse. Even though the worst plan makers are still Garrett and Lindy.'' Ben replied.

I shot him a look and he just shrugged in response.

How much I hated this guy... I couldn't even describe my hatred for him.

Why couldn't he just leave and never come back?

''Because I also have to tell a part of this story.'' Ben replied with a smirk.

Oups. Did I really just say that out loud?

''Well, I'd rather tell all of your parts then having you here.'' I told him.

Ben laughed at that and replied, ''You could never tell them as well as I can.''

''You're not seriously going to fight now about who can tell the parts better, are you?'' My mom asked us.

Ben and I crossed our arms and didn't reply to that.

''Apparently they did want to fight about exactly that.'' Delia stated and chuckled.

I shot her a glare, but still didn't say anything.

''You guys are so ridiculous.'' Scarlett added and shook her head at us in disbelief.

''Says the right one.'' Lindy replied and sniffled a laugh.

I nodded at that and Scarlett looked at us angrily.

''Well, you count to that club, too, Lindy.'' Jasmine told her.

Lindy glared at her and Mr. Peterson sighed.

''Could someone from you guys just finally tell the story on?'' He asked.

''Oh, I'd gladly do that.'' Jasmine replied. ''Well, as we approached Scarlett and Ben...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Garrett and I were walking around the halls, trying to find Ben and Scarlett._

_We most definitely had to talk about them about the spying thing earlier._

_''Do you have any idea why they did that?'' Garrett now asked me as we walked around the corner._

_I sighed and shook my head. ''Not really.'' I replied._

_I really hoped that it wasn't the reason that Scarlett wanted to help me out with Garrett._

_She helped me with making the first step into the right direction, and I really, really liked Garrett, but I didn't want anything to go wrong now._

_''Maybe we also just overreacted. They could've also just stood there.'' Garrett now stated._

_I shook my head at that. I knew what spying was and what not. My detective skills definitely helped for that._

_''I'm sure that it w- There they are!'' I exclaimed._

_They were walking into our direction, and Garrett and I walked quicker._

_As they saw us, they looked confused._

_''Hey Garrett, Jasmine. Is something wrong?'' Scarlett greeted us._

_Really, Scarlett? Really?_

_''Yeah, we wanted to ask you why you spied on us earlier.'' I replied._

_Scarlett and Ben looked at Garrett and I and then at each other, shocked._

_''We don't know what you're talking about.'' Ben stated._

_Wow. You didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to see that those two were siblings._

_''Don't do like that! We saw you! At first, only Ben was there, and then you came, too!'' Garrett exclaimed._

_Scarlett and Ben looked shocked and trapped. So they did spy on us._

_''Why did you spy on us?!'' I asked them._

_Scarlett and Ben looked at each other._

_''Well, I didn't exactly spy on you guys. I came to ask my brother why he spied on you.'' Scarlett now stated._

_Ben looked in disbelief at her and Scarlett shrugged. But it seemed to be the truth._

_''Well, and why did you spy on the girl I'm currently going out with?!'' Garrett asked Ben mad._

_Oh my god. He really just said that. EEEEP!_

_I knew that we already went on a date and so, but we weren't officially an item yet and now that. YAY!_

_''Why do you care? Afraid that I could take her away from you?'' Ben replied._

_Oh my god. Ben didn't just say that._

_''So you have a crush on Jasmine?!'' Garrett asked Ben in disbelief._

_Scarlett and Ben now looked in disbelief back at us._

_''NO!'' They both shouted at the same time._

_Good thing that no one except us was in the halls anymore._

_That would've been awkward. More than already now._

_''Do you have a crush on me, Ben?'' I now also asked._

_I just got over the boy and now he was hinting he had a crush on me?!_

_He really had to be kidding!_

_Ben shook his head at that._

_''Like I already said, NO!'' He exclaimed._

_Garrett crossed his arms and then asked, ''And why did you spy on us then? What else should be a good reason to spy on us while we have some proper alone time?''_

_''Well, of course he spied on you at that time. It wouldn't make much sense to spy on you when you guys talk about nonsense, duh.'' Scarlett told us as in a matter of a fact, and I looked in disbelief at her._

_Ben even nodded at that and I groaned inside. I couldn't believe those two right now!_

_''So you do have a crush on Jasmine!'' Garrett exclaimed._

_Please Ben. Tell me something that makes me believe that Garrett and I were wrong. Please!_

_Ben looked at us and seemed to think of something to say._

_''You see the thing is-'' He started, but didn't get anything out._

_I looked in disbelief at him. That really had to be a joke._

_Did Scarlett lie to me about him not liking me?_

_None of the two said anything anymore and Garrett still looked mad at Ben._

_I shook my head and then stated, ''Well, I really can't believe you right now. I'm going.''_

_With that I walked away, followed by Garrett, who was still as mad as I was._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Delia's POV**

Once Jasmine finished her part, I motioned to Garrett and Ben. "And this moment right here is the exact reason why Ben and Garrett hate each other. Let's applaud at their stupidity."

However, at that, everyone looked at me weirdly. I ignored them.

They could say it was weird or whatever, and I wouldn't care.

I knew I was weird. I embraced it.

"Which honestly could've been avoided if Jasmine and Garrett realized that Ben didn't like Jasmine that way," Scarlett added, to which Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Well I know that now!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Jaz," I laughed. "Even I knew that Ben had the hots for Lindy."

"Because he told you!" Jasmine exclaimed, and I just rolled my eyes playfully at that.

"Well, either way, I would hate you with all of my heart," Garrett stated.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, offended.

I didn't think that Garrett would say that to me.

Scarlett maybe, but Garrett? Wow.

"I was talking about Ben, Delia," Garrett told me, and I felt stupid.

Like Logan usually was.

"Ditto, Garrett," Ben said with a glare. "Ditto."

"Anyways, who's going to keep telling the story?" Mr. Peterson asked, looking at all of us.

Everyone looked at Lindy, and she sighed. Thank God it wasn't me... "Okay, so at Rumble Juice..."

* * *

**_Lindy's POV_**

_I sipped on my smoothie as I sat through another silent minute._

_ I originally wanted Logan and Delia to be here so then they could make up about whatever they were fighting about, but now, I regretted it._

_ Sitting through this awkward silence was torture. _

_They complained about me rambling on about my plan, but this was honestly worse than me talking about my ingenious plan._

_"When are you guys going to talk?" I asked, taking another sip of my smoothie._

_ This was getting so annoying. I didn't want the entire time at Rumble Juice to be like this!_

_"When he apologizes for what he did," Delia said snarkily, crossing her arms._

_Logan looked at her in disbelief. "I don't even know what I did to you!"_

_I sighed before turning to the brunette. "Delia, can't you please tell Logan what he did wrong?"_

_"Oh there are a lot of things," Delia said with a smirk, and I nodded in agreement._

_"Tell me about it," I said._

_ Logan looked at us, offended, but I just shrugged._

_ I had to live with him. I knew about every single thing he did wrong._

_ I could make a whole list about things he did wrong and it would take an entire year to complete._

_"You guys both suck," Logan said, pouting, and I just had to laugh at that._

_"Relax, Logan, and apologize to Delia," I told him before taking another sip of my smoothie. _

_I needed to bring that topic back up and for Logan to apologize so then Logan and Delia would make up._

_ Maybe this was the way to do it._

_"I don't even know what I did wrong!" Logan exclaimed. "I refuse to apologize when the apology's not sincere."_

_"You're so stubborn, Logan, that it's annoying," Delia said with a scowl. _

_I, however, just sighed. _

_I took another sip from my smoothie, preparing myself for the migraine that was about to come._

_''I am stubborn? Says the one who can't just shut her mouth about things that doesn't have to interest her!'' Logan exclaimed._

_Delia looked in disbelief at her and I now rolled my eyes._

_''If you're talking about the thing with Scarlett, you should've told me anyway!'' I said to him._

_''Oh, like you should've told him that Ben and you have something going on?'' Delia now asked._

_I looked at her in disbelief and Logan looked at me in disbelief._

_''I was right?!'' He questioned me, shocked._

_I blushed deeply and shook my head__. _

_''We have nothing going on! We just talked!'' I exclaimed._

_Logan crossed his arms at me and I looked back madly._

_He had nothing to say, since he was as bad as me, and I still couldn't believe the thing with Scarlett._

_''And this is not about me!'' I added, mad._

_''So you can ramble on and on what I did to you with trying to get Scarlett, but I can't ask you about Ben?!'' Logan asked me, mad._

_''Well, Ben isn't her enemy. Just the brother of her enemy, and they really didn't flirt or something like that.'' Delia replied to him, and I gave him a satisfied smirk._

_Logan looked in disbelief at us and crossed his arms._

_I rolled my eyes and then added, 'I'm here to get you guys to talk and not to bring you into another fight! Why can't you guys just make up?!''_

_I hated it to see the two like that._

_They were such great friends actually and now they were fighting about that stupid Scarlett._

_''I don't even know why Delia acted that dumb in the first place.'' Logan now stated again and crossed his arms._

_Delia looked at him angrily and then told him, ''Says the one who tried to flirt with the new best friend of our ex-best friend!''_

_I looked in between the two in total confusion and mad at the same time._

_Those two made no sense at all right now and it was just so freaking frustrating!_

_''Oh, and by the way, Lindsay is really the worst name to cover up your actual twin whose name is Lindy!'' Delia now also said mad._

_Logan looked back madly and just wanted to reply something as someone said, ''Agreed.''_

_Logan, Delia and I turned, shocked, to the voice to see Scarlett and Ben standing there, their arms crossed._

_Delia chuckled and then stated, ''Seems like I can go.''_

_With that she stood up and went away._

_''Hey Scarlett.'' Logan greeted her, confused._

_''Hey? That's what you say after you lied to me?!'' Scarlett asked him in disbelief._

_Logan now looked a bit worried, and I looked to Ben, who also looked mad at me._

_''Yeah, why did you just try to go out with my sister and how could you lie to her?!'' He asked him, mad._

_Logan looked still shocked, not saying anything, and I also looked stunned._

_''It's not what it looked like...'' Logan started, but we both knew all too well that we were trapped._

_Scarlett was furious and for once even that little Mrs. Whatever had a good reason to. Logan lied to her big time._

_''Oh really? Then how is it? Why did you lie to me about your friends and about your twin and probably about pretty much everything else you told me?!'' Scarlett asked him, furious._

_Logan and I looked terrified at each other, not knowing what to say or what to do._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Yes. What are the two Watson twins going to say and to do now?**

**How will this turn out?**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but we just had to! :D**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


	15. We Better Fix This, And Fast!

**Hay guys!**

**We're here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the responses on the last chapter :)**

**We loved every single one of them! :)**

**Well, we hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 13:**_

_**Flashback**  
_

**_Lindy's POV_**

_''__Hey Scarlett.'' Logan greeted her, confused._

_''Hey? That's what you say after you lied to me?!'' Scarlett asked him in disbelief._

_Logan now looked a bit worried, and I looked to Ben, who also looked mad at me._

_''Yeah, why did you just try to go out with my sister and how could you lie to her?!'' He asked him, mad._

_Logan looked still shocked, not saying anything, and I also looked stunned._

_''It's not what it looked like...'' Logan started, but we both knew all too well that we were trapped._

_Scarlett was furious and for once even that little Mrs. Whatever had a good reason to. Logan lied to her big time._

_''Oh really? Then how is it? Why did you lie to me about your friends and about your twin and probably about pretty much everything else you told me?!'' Scarlett asked him, furious._

_Logan and I looked terrified at each other, not knowing what to say or what to do._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

''Wow. You guys literally got trapped.'' I stated, chuckling.

Lindy shot me a look and Logan also looked at me, offended, but they knew that I was right.

''Yeah, especially since Logan is such a horrible liar at the end. I still can't believe it. Lindsay, Gabe, and Jessie. Haha.'' Ben added and laughed.

Okay, slowly he was seriously getting mean to almost everyone, which wasn't nice, but he was right though.

''I bet you wouldn't have had any better ideas.'' Logan snapped at him.

Ben rolled his eyes before smirking and replying, ''I'm in. What are we betting?''

''OH NO!'' His mom suddenly cried. ''No bets, ideas, plans or whatever anymore! This situation is already bad enough! Don't you even dare to start something like this!''

Ben and Logan looked at her in disbelief, but didn't complain about that.

I chuckled and then stated, ''Well, Ben really isn't bad in names finding.''

Ben shot me a smile and Logan looked at me madly.

''I defended you so many times in front of my sister and that's what I get? You're on Ben's side?!'' Logan asked me in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes at that and shot him a look.

''Your defending brought only more problems!'' I cried.

''See, that's what happens when you try to help Jasmine. She doesn't even care!'' Lindy now threw in.

I looked in disbelief at her and this time Logan nodded.

Wow. Just wow.

''You guys are so weird, but can someone please just tell the story on?'' Delia's grandma now asked.

Wow. Hearing that from her... That was weird.

''I'd gladly do that.'' Ben replied and everyone looked at him now. Then he continued, ''Well, as Scarlett asked Logan that...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Ben's POV**_

_''Oh really? Then how is it? Why did you lie to me about your friends and about your twin and probably about pretty much everything else you told me?!'' Scarlett asked him, furious._

_Lindy and Logan looked at each other, terrified, and I also looked a bit mad._

_I really couldn't believe all of this. How could that idiot be like that to my sister?_

_''How did you even come up with the idea to try to be with my sister?!'' I now added, mad._

_Scarlett shot me a look and I shot her one back._

_''Wait a second. So you can flirt with my sister, but I can't flirt with yours?!'' Logan asked me, mad._

_Lindy now also shot him a look and I saw how Scarlett rolled her eyes._

_''That is not the same!'' I cried at him._

_All eyes in Rumble Juice were on us now._

_''Well, it pretty much is the same!'' Scarlett now exclaimed._

_Now Lindy also got mad._

_''No, it isn't, since Ben isn't my worst enemy or Logan's worst enemy!'' She cried._

_Scarlett looked in disbelief at her and asked, ''What the heck are you talking about?''_

_Lindy now stifled a laugh at that._

_''What I am talking about? You stole my best friend! That is what I am talking about! I lost Jasmine because of you! We lost Jasmine because of you and Logan shouldn't even look at you!'' Lindy exclaimed, mad._

_Wow. Lindy really was mad, and Scarlett seemed pretty hurt about what she just said._

_''Jasmine decided herself to change her friends!'' She now shouted at her._

_More and more eyes on Rumble Juice were set on us and Logan and I looked at our sisters awkwardly._

_''Guys, could you become a bit more quiet?'' I asked them desperately._

_Not the whole world had to hear our argument._

_Well, Logan didn't seem that worried and I kinda knew why._

_''Besides, this was about Logan lying to you.'' I added to my sister._

_Now Logan sent a death glare to me for that._

_I sent him one back, but Scarlett had her eyes on that idiot now again._

_She crossed her arms and replied, ''True. You still didn't answer my question.''_

_Logan gulped and didn't reply to that._

_''I'd also like to know why my name suddenly is Lindsay?'' Lindy added._

_Wow. In one moment they're arguing with each other and in the next they try to get Logan down._

_Logan shot me a look and then looked at our sisters again in fear._

_''I kinda didn't want you to know who I really am, Scarlett, and I didn't want Lindy to know about us.'' He then finally got out__._

_Scarlett looked at him in disbelief at that._

_Of course it wasn't what she actually wanted to hear._

_Well, Mr. Smartass wasn't smooth enough to say something else._

_''I can't believe that I actually liked you. You're lying to your sister who's too dumb to understand anything anyway and you lied to me. I can't believe it.'' Scarlett stated and then just quickly walked out of Rumble Juice._

_Logan, Lindy, and I looked after her in shock._

_''I can't believe this girl!'' Lindy cried._

_Logan still looked shocked and I asked him in disbelief, ''You're not even going after her?!''_

_Logan looked shocked at me, but then quickly stood up and ran out of Rumble Juice._

_I didn't want to see him and my sister together, but I also didn't want to see my sister heartbroken._

_Lindy still looked mad and crossed her arms._

_She was still looking beautiful, even when she was mad at my sister, but this was just too weird right now._

_I sighed and then said to her, ''I have to go.''_

_Lindy looked confused at me. I looked with a guilty smile back and with that walked out._

___**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"Thanks a lot, Delia," I said to Delia angrily, crossing my arms and sending her a glare.

I couldn't believe that she would do that to me. It really hurt.

"Hey, I did you all a favor," Delia pointed out.

"Yeah, for everyone except me!" I exclaimed.

I thought we were best friends.

Telling Lindy was bad enough, but then she just had to tell Ben too? That was just uncool from her!

"That was the point!" Delia exclaimed angrily, also crossing her arms.

"Delia, you have to admit, you also did it for your personal gain," Lindy piped up, and I looked at her thankfully.

After all this time, she also decided to stand up for me.

"So?" Delia said, not admitting to it but not denying it at the same time. "Logan was the one who got screwed over at the end of the day."

"Delia," Delia's grandmother started, narrowing her eyes at her, before starting to beam, "I am so proud of you! I must've rubbed off on you."

"Yeah," Delia said, looking away. "Sure."

"Anyways, let's ignore the fact that Delia's grandmother has bad parenting-" Mr. Peterson started, but he was automatically interrupted by Delia's grandmother.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," she said. "Delia also gets the majority of her illegal plans from me."

We all looked at her with a mix of weird and fear, but then Scarlett pointed out, "Wait, you said majority. Where do the rest come from?"

"She makes them up herself," Delia's grandmother said with a proud smile.

And to think, if I ever went out with Delia and broke up with her, then I would've been screwed.

"You're such a role model," Scarlett and Ben's mom said to her, to which she smiled.

She couldn't distinguish when they actually meant what they said with sarcasm.

"Can we finish up this story?" my mom asked. "Who's going to keep telling?"

Scarlett and Ben automatically looked to Jasmine, and she sighed. "Okay, I'll keep telling. So, a couple hours after that entire fiasco..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV_**

_I found myself in front of Scarlett and Ben's house, my hand hovering over the doorbell._

_Scarlett texted me to come over, which really shocked me because of what happened a few hours ago._

_But maybe they wanted to explain why they lied to me._

_I definitely deserved an explanation. Right? Right._

_I rang the doorbell, and just a few seconds afterwards, the door opened with Ben on the other side._

_He gave me a faint smile as he said, "Hey Jaz. Come on in."_

_I walked in cautiously. Scarlett was there as well, sitting on the couch._

_I sat at the loveseat, flipping my hair._

_I had so many questions for them, and I had no idea where to start._

_I needed to ask them why they lied to me, if Ben actually liked me, and if he didn't, what was the true reason he was spying on us._

_Hmm. Where to begin, where to begin..._

_"Jaz," Scarlett started, sharing a look with Ben before continuing, "we have a lot to explain."_

_"No duh," I said to them. I didn't glare at them or show any hostility or animosity to them, though. They were still my best friends, even if they made me mad that day. "I want an explanation for why you guys lied to me."_

_Ben and Scarlett looked at me in disbelief._

_"We never lied to you, Jaz," Ben said to me._

_I looked at them in disbelief._

_"Then why couldn't you tell me and Garrett why you spied on us?" I questioned him._

_I couldn't believe him right now. If the two of them were going to keep lying to me, then I would just leave._

_I didn't want to talk to them if they were just going to spew lies at me._

_Ben sighed before looking straight into my eyes. "Jaz, the reason I was spying on you guys is because I want to protect you."_

_I quirked an eyebrow after hearing that. Did he actually think I would believe that?_

_"You don't have a big brother who can protect you, and Ben thought that he could fill that spot," Scarlett explained, also looking straight into my eyes._

_"And why couldn't you guys say that in front of Garrett?" I asked them, still apprehensive._

_It didn't seem like they were lying, but I wanted a good reason for why they couldn't tell both Garrett and me before I believed them completely._

_Scarlett sighed._

_"Ben's all about first impressions," she explained. "He always says that if you don't make a good first impression, then what was the point of ever meeting in the first place?"_

_"It's my life motto," Ben said proudly with a smile. "It's the only way I've been known as a charmer all around school. And telling Garrett that I didn't quite trust him yet... He would've been so mad at me if I told him the reason why I was spying on you two."_

_I laughed at that. Everyone knew that Ben was such a charmer, so that seemed believable._

_Plus, they didn't show any signs of lying, so I just had to believe them._

_"So?" Scarlett looked at me worriedly. "Are we okay?"_

_I nodded with a smile. "We're okay."_

_We all smiled as we went into a group hug._

_In the group hug, I said, "You know, Ben, either way Garrett's going to be mad at you."_

_He shrugged in the hug. "It was a lose-lose situation."_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''And you guys were seriously asking me why I can't stand this guy.'' Garrett stated, and Logan nodded at that.

Ben rolled his eyes, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit, too.

''You know that you guys are pretty much acting like the same?'' Scarlett asked. ''Garrett, you and Logan also went after the first impressions.''

I hated to admit it, but that girl was actually right with what she said.

''There Scarlett is right.'' Ben's and Scarlett's mom now added.

Ben, Logan and Garrett all huffed and crossed their arms, not replying.

I rolled my eyes and told them, ''Playing dumb also won't make the situation better.''

''And why were you doing that then the whole time?'' Jasmine snapped at me.

I looked in disbelief at her and wanted to tell her something mean back, but-

''If you guys don't stop fighting you'll have a big problem!'' Mr. Peterson threw in.

We looked terrified at him and immediately shut up.

''Now I know again why I once wanted to be a principal. It would be so much easier to get kids to be quiet.'' Dad now stated, and we all looked a bit stunned at him.

''You wanted to be a principal once, dad?'' Logan now asked.

Dad shrugged and nodded at that.

''Yeah, and then I got you two.'' He replied.

Ouch. That hurt to say at least.

''Well, you guys are great of course.'' Dad quickly added. ''But two kids are definitely enough.''

Logan and I both crossed our arms and Mom sighed.

''Can someone tell the story on?'' She asked.

We all looked at Scarlett and Logan at that.

Scarlett sighed and replied, ''I can do that. Well, the next day at school...''

* * *

___**Flashback**_

___**Scarlett's POV:**_

_I was the next day at school at school at my locker, checking my outfit._

_I was wearing a hot pink strapless top with a black belt, a white jacket over it, and black jeans. With that, I had a hot pink bag and a pair of hot pink sandals. I was wearing eye makeup and lip gloss._

_This time I definitely didn't check it because of Logan._

_Well, not because of that anymore. __I wanted to show him that I could do so much better after what he did to me._

_I swallowed at that just as Ben greeted me, ''Hey Scar. I didn't see you all morning. Didn't you want to drive with me?''_

_I sighed and turned around to my big brother._

_''Sorry. Had to get ready to face the idiot.'' I said to him._

_Ben nodded at that and I sighed again._

_I knew that he actually really wanted to be with Lindy, but it would be so odd._

_Lindy and I were enemies like she stated it._

_''Do you know where Jasmine is?'' I now asked._

_It was easier to walk around broken hearted with your best friend around._

_Ben shook his head and then pointed to somewhere in the hallway._

_''Nope, but someone else is coming.'' He replied._

_I looked to where he pointed and saw Logan walking up to me and looking stressed._

_''I don't want to see you with that guy, but either you reject him now or talk to him for real.'' Ben told me._

_I looked at him in disbelief and he just patted my back and walked away from me._

_Really, Ben? Really? Now he had to leave me alone?_

_Logan walked quicker up to me and I wanted to turn around and walk away, but he took the last steps to me and grabbed my arm._

_''Scarlett, we have to talk. Please.'' He pleaded me._

_I looked at him, hurt. How could he ask me the talk to him after what he did to me?_

_''Why? So that you can break my heart again?'' I asked him._

_Logan's eyes widened._

_"No!" he exclaimed. "I just-"_

_He paused for a moment, running his fingers through his blond hair._

_I, however, just tapped my foot impatiently and crossed my arms._

_He wasn't even attempting to give me an apology? This boy was pathetic._

_How did I ever like him? __With his cute blond hair and his cute little face and his dazzling ey-_

_No! I couldn't think that way!_

_"You just what, Logan?" I sneered venomously. "You just thought you would get away with it? Well, guess what?! You didn't, because life isn't handed to you on a silver platter."_

_Logan sighed and reached out to hold my hand, but I swatted it away._

_"Don't you dare touch me!" I exclaimed angrily._

_People started looking at me, but I didn't care._

_This man lied to me, and he needed to hear how mad I was._

_Logan sighed before looking at me in concern. "Where did you rush off to? I was looking for you everywhere but you were nowhere to be found."_

_Internally, I rolled my eyes._

_Because I ran home before you could catch me, idiot, I thought to myself._

_But, instead, I sneered, "None of your business, Logan."_

_He sighed again. "I was so worried, Scar."_

_"Oh really? You were so worried," I glared at him. "Like you were so worried when you decided to lie to me and break my heart."_

_He looked at me guiltily and said, "I'm really sorry, Scar. You mean the world to me, and I know that I screwed up, but all I want right now is your forgiveness. I'm so sorry."_

_I just stood there in complete daze._

_I wanted to believe him. I really did. __But, at the same time, I couldn't afford another heartbreak._

_I really liked him, and I truly believe that he regretted what he did and his apology was genuine, but... Ugh. I didn't know what to do._

_I sighed, giving him a faint smile. "I forgive you, Logan."_

_"Okay, I know you don't forgive me just yet, but let me-" His eyes widened in shock and happiness once he realized what I said, and he started to beam. "Wait, you forgive me?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. I guess it makes sense. I would've been more apprehensive to flirt with you and date you and stuff if I knew you were Lindy's twin."_

_Logan nodded as well. "Yeah. But that doesn't excuse my actions and what I did. I truly am sorry."_

_I smiled at him. "Hey, I already forgave you, right?" My smile then turned into a smirk._

_He smiled at me and said, "Yep, I guess so. But, I can't believe I'm asking you this, but will you go out with me?"  
_

_I looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious._

_With my brother and his sister, we would've been dead if they knew that we were dating. _

_"__Logan, are you out of your mind?! Your sister and my brother will kill us!" I scolded._

_He shook his head vigorously immediately after that. "No, no, no, they won't figure out," he said._

_I looked at him in confusion. What was that man planning?_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"We would secretly date," he whispered to me._

_My eyes widened._

_"Seriously?" I whispered back._

_He nodded at that. "I think it'll work if we don't tell anybody about it. We'd just text each other and meet in secret."_

_I thought about it._

_Even though I still really liked him and I still really wanted to go out with him, I really wanted him to suffer a bit more, just so then he would've had a taste of what he caused to me._

_I looked at him, feigning apologetic, as I said, "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready yet."_

_His face fell, and I internally smiled at that._

_"I understand," he said. "Well, I'll see you later then."  
_

_He then left, and I couldn't make out what he was mumbling under his breath as he was walking away from me._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Hmm... What did Logan say?**

**What'll happen next?**

**If you guys enjoyed it, please make sure to leave a review below!**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


End file.
